Admiration secrète
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Rosalie, avocate, n'a jamais eu foi en l'amour. Les choses changeront-elles avec l'arrivée d'un admirateur secret ou d'un avocat canon ? DRABBLE PUBLICATION REGULIERE ! RATED M POUR LEMON -17 ANS ET MOINS S'ABSTENIR.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**Tout d'abord, les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer**

**Un grand merci à ma Béta Milk40**

**Cette histoire est un DRABBLE, une histoire courte.**

**Je publierai régulièrement. Plusieurs fois par semaine !**

**Chapitre UN**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

Quand j'avais seize ans, ma mère s'était remariée avec un homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle. A l'époque, toute la ville parlait de nous. Les femmes étaient jalouses de la beauté de cet homme… Mais il n'avait de beau que l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, il était plus que pourri.

Un soir d'hiver, alors que mon bus avait mis plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée à me ramener à la maison, je trouvai ce sale type allongé devant la cheminée, une brune le chevauchant. Il ne me vit pas. Quelques semaines plus tard, je me sentis obligée de tout avouer à ma mère. Bien mal m'en prit…

Quand ma mère lui annonça qu'elle demandait le divorce, il devint fou et commença à lui ''en faire baver'' comme il le disait si bien. Cette ordure réussit à engager l'un des meilleurs avocats de l'état et nous ruina, ma mère et moi.

Encore aujourd'hui, ma mère refusait d'entendre parler d'amour dix ans après.

Quant à moi, je décidai de me lancer dans une carrière d'avocate, afin d'être au service de toutes les femmes ayant besoin d'aide.

~ AS ~

Je me levai et enfilai mon peignoir avant de me diriger vers ma cafetière. Encore une journée qui démarrait.

J'avais passé ma nuit à préparer ma plaidoirie pour protéger une femme et ses trois enfants d'un mari violent. Repenser au rapport du médecin me retournait l'estomac alors que je tentais d'avaler mon petit déjeuner.

Après avoir lu les dernières nouvelles du New York Times, je filai prendre ma douche. Une fois lavée et séchée, je réfléchis à la meilleure tenue pour cette audience. Tout était dans la finesse.

J'enfilai un pantalon noir près du corps et une chemise violette. Je tentai ensuite d'attacher mes long cheveux en chignon, plaçant une à une les épingles afin qu'elles passent toutes inaperçues.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et commençai déjà à courir en direction du tribunal.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la porte de la salle d'audience, un homme immense l'ouvrit et manqua de me renverser. De justesse, il saisit mes hanches entres ses grandes mains et me rattrapa avant que je ne m'effondre au sol.

– Oh mon dieu, désolé, j'ai parfois du mal à contrôler ma force ! Vous allez bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je redressai la tête vers lui et lui souris gentiment, réalisant qu'effectivement, vu sa carrure, contrôler sa force devait être quelque chose de compliqué.

– Ça va, j'aurais dut me méfier.

– Oh, quel idiot. Je me présente, Emmett Mc Carty.

Je me figeai en entendant son nom. Le destin était décidément très cruel avec moi…

– Et bien… Maître Rosalie Hale, partie adverse à la vôtre.

– Oh…

Je lui présentai un sourire contrit et m'avançai à l'intérieur de la salle, rejoignant ma cliente. J'échangeai quelques mots avec elle, lui expliquant un peu le déroulement de mon travail. Elle sembla soulagée. Je pouvais comprendre. Depuis le temps qu'il s'acharnait sur elle, sa liberté n'était plus très loin à présent.

Durant toute l'audience, je me battis bec et ongles contre Emmett Mc Carty. Il défendait son client, je défendais la mienne, essayant désespérément de prouver que j'avais raison.

Trois heures plus tard, le divorce était prononcé, avec un droit de visite pour le père, autorisé seulement sur présence d'une assistante sociale, trois fois par mois. J'étais satisfaite, j'avais obtenu exactement ce que je voulais pour cette famille.

Je remerciai ma cliente, lui offrant une poignée de main, et courus de nouveau hors du tribunal pour attraper un taxi aussi vite que possible.

Alors que j'allais donner l'adresse de mon bureau au chauffeur, la porte se rouvrit et Maître Mc Carty s'engouffra à son tour dans mon taxi.

– Oh pardon, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était occupé.

Souriant aimablement, il donna à son tour une adresse au chauffeur. Alors que ce dernier prenait la route, il débuta :

– Jolie plaidoirie Maître Hale.

– Et bien merci.

Me souvenant de l'identité de son client, je me crispai.

– Puis-je vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler pour un pourri tel que votre client ?

– A vrai dire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui cet homme était avant d'avoir votre côté du dossier. J'ai été commis d'office. Alors je n'ai fait que mon travail en priant silencieusement pour que cet homme ne soit pas celui qu'il semblait être…

Je le regardai, soulagée.

– Dès que j'ai rencontré sa femme, j'ai compris qu'il était coupable.

– C'est quand j'ai croisé le regard rempli de peur de ses enfants que j'ai su. J'ai rencontré des femmes dans ma carrière qui étaient pires que certains hommes, alors… Soupira-t-il.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant mon bureau.

– La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises… Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde n'est-ce pas ?

– Exact…

– Bien, je suis arrivée. Bonne continuation Monsieur Mc Carty.

– Merci Mademoiselle Hale, à vous aussi…

Il me lança un sourire énigmatique alors que je descendais lentement du taxi. Debout sur le trottoir, je regardai la voiture s'éloigner en souriant. Cet homme venait de me faire éprouver une joie immense d'exercer mon travail. J'avais aidé cette femme, et je me sentais fière.

**Alors, vos impressions ?**

**Des bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir mesdemoiselles :)**

**C'est avec grand plaisir que je reviens poster ici.**

**Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour m'avoir lue, et avoir pris le temps de commenter**

**Ivy : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster cette review, je suis contente que ca t'ait plu. (Tu peux me tutoyer... Je me sens vielle sinon ^^), je me permets de te tutoyer, si il y'a un soucis n'hésite pas à me le dire !**

**mlca66 : Merci pour ta review, je m'excuse pour les fautes de la dernière fois. Ce chapitre-ci a été relu un bon nombre de fois et j'espère que les fautes seront moins nombreuses.**

**Lili : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante.**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review (Tu décides de rester anonyme ?^^)**

**Louise Malone : Un grand merci à toi qui m'inspire pas mal de choses pour cette histoire et qui prend le temps de me lire, sur chaque fiction, que ce soit sur ce compte ci ou sur l'autre, je suis flattée ^^ Les guirlandes ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais d'ici une dizaine de chapitres (Qui vont arriver vite). Merci pour ton avis ^^ et je suis contente que cet Emmett te plaise.**

**Et puis merci à toutes celles qui m'ont juste ajoutée en favoris. Merci de me suivre !**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'enchaînai les plaidoiries les unes après les autres. J'étais épuisée. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'idée de revoir ma mère. Comme chaque année, je m'attendais à la revoir, le visage crispé en m'ouvrant la porte alors que j'aurais les mains pleines de cadeaux pour elle. Tandis qu'elle, elle m'offrirait un bon d'achat dans une boutique débile.

– Mademoiselle Hale ? Il y a un livreur pour vous à la réception.

– J'arrive Jessica.

N'attendant aucun colis, c'est intriguée que je me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Jessica me regarda, un immense sourire accroché au visage.

– Oh mademoiselle… C'est tellement magnifique !

Je la regardai, surprise alors que le livreur se tournait vers moi, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de roses blanches. J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

– Une signature ici, s'il vous plaît, me dit-il tout en me tendant sa plaquette avec le bon de commande.

Tout en signant, je regardai qui était l'expéditeur. ''MM'' ? Qui était ce ''MM'' ? Tout en réfléchissant, j'attrapai ce bouquet magnifique, et je partis directement à la recherche d'une carte. Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

– Il vient de qui ? Me demanda Jessica, sans aucune discrétion.

Je lui lançai un regard incendiaire et elle baissa les yeux immédiatement. C'est tout de même avec le sourire que je remontai à mon bureau.

Tout l'après-midi, je me demandai de qui venait ce magnifique bouquet. Surexcitée, je décidai d'appeler Alice. Je n'avais pas pu lui donner de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines tellement j'avais été prise. M'attendant à ce qu'elle hurle dans mon tympan, le combiné à peine décroché, j'appuyai tout de suite sur le bouton haut parleur afin de ne pas avoir à coller le téléphone à mon oreille, et ainsi protéger mon audition au maximum.

– ROSALIE HALE, BORDEL ! J'AI CRU QUE TU ETAIS MOOOOOORTE !

– Tu m'as manqué aussi Alice.

– Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps ?

– J'ai été tellement prise… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi. Même ma manucure est tombée à l'eau alors imagine !

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du combiné.

– Ok, tu as rendez-vous ce soir à 19h dans ce cas.

– Super, tu me sauves la vie. Oh, Alice ! J'ai un admirateur secret ! Lui annonçai-je en riant bêtement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un admirateur ?

– Je viens de recevoir un ENOOOORME bouquet de roses…

– Et de qui il vient ?!

– Bah je ne sais pas ! Sinon, je n'appellerais pas cela un admirateur secret !

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant que le travail ne me rappelle à l'ordre et que je doive raccrocher.

L'après-midi passa lentement. J'étais surexcitée. Je me demandais dans l'œil de qui j'avais bien pu taper pour me faire offrir un aussi beau bouquet. A l'heure du départ, j'attrapai mon bouquet et me précipitai hors de l'immeuble.

Ce bouquet, aussi beau mais simple soit-il, me donnait un petit coup de peps. Un petit quelques chose qui changeait légèrement ma vie.

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, d'après vous qui est l'admirateur de Rosalie ?**

**Encore merci pour vos avis ! N'hésitez pas !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir mesdemoiselles :)**

**Comment ca va ? Prêtes pour le début des vacances et des fêtes ?**

**Alors je compte publier jusqu'à samedi et peut-être dimanche matin avant de prendre la route. Ensuite, je pars trois jours... Alors pas de publication en début de semaine prochaine et je risque d'avoir besoin de me reposer...**

**Bref, j'en reparle samedi.**

**Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le chapitre d'avant :**

**Ivy : Es-tu insomniaque toi aussi ? ^^ J'ai eu la surprise de voir ta review arriver dans ma boîte mail à 3h17 du matin ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :) Merci beaucoup :)**

**Lili : Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !**

**mlca66 : Ton hypothèse est pas mal, c'est recherché... Mais je ne te dirai pas si c'est ça ou non ^^**

**Guest : Ton hypothèse est pas mal... Mais je ne te dirai pas non plus si c'est ca ! ^^**

**Jus de Carotte : Memett, moi je trouve que c'est un surnom qui lui irait bien... Je vais te faire une surprise dans quelques chapitres ^^**

**Chapitre TROIS**

**POV de Rosalie Hale**

J'avais passé la nuit avec Alice, à me faire faire les ongles et à chercher qui aurait bien pu m'envoyer ces roses. Sans succès.

Alors quand je me réveillai ce matin, la tête dans le brouillard, la frustration se fit tout de suite sentir.

J'avais beau chercher, encore et encore… Je ne trouvais pas. Ma vie personnelle était un vrai chaos depuis quelques mois.

Une fois glissée sous la douche, je partis à la recherche de celui qui aurait pu m'envoyer ces fleurs.

Il y avait eu Démetri, un grand blond qui était à la sécurité. Tous les matins pendant des semaines, il m'avait ouvert la porte, me demandant comment j'allais, si j'avais passé une bonne soirée. C'est au bout d'un mois qu'il avait osé m'inviter. J'avais accepté, mais le dîner avait été un vrai fiasco. J'avais alors abandonné l'idée de construire une relation avec lui.

Maintenant, le matin j'ouvrais la porte de la société toute seule et mon bonjour s'écrasait contre ce gorille sans jamais obtenir de réponse.

Impossible que ce soit lui, pour les fleurs.

Il y avait eu Laurent, un grand noir rencontré dans un bar. J'avais passé une nuit de folie mais je m'étais envolée le matin avant même qu'il ne se réveille.

Donc impossible aussi.

Il y avait Mike, un des ouvriers qui étaient venus poser mes volets électriques. Lui, ça avait été un coup de folies. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui puisqu'il n'avait pas compris, le lendemain, que je lui hurle, en me remettant lentement de ma gueule de bois, de dégager et de ne jamais revenir.

J'avais eu honte, il avait pleuré comme un enfant. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

Me séchant les cheveux, je soupirai de frustration mais décidai qu'il était temps que je laisse tomber. Après tout, s'il voulait se faire connaître, il aurait mis son nom.

J'attrapai une robe blanche et attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Une touche de mascara et un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres suffirent.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et descendis les escaliers de mon immeuble.

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD.

Le procès se déroula mal. Ma cliente enchaînait les faux pas et elle était en train de nous mettre dans une mauvaise posture. Ça m'agaçait mais il fallait que je reste calme.

Le verdict allait tomber et je savais que tout était joué. Mon adversaire devait le savoir aussi, vu le sourire narquois qui ornait ses lèvres.

– Accusé, levez-vous. La cour d'appel de New York a pris sa décision et vous déclare ''Non coupable.''

J'étais énervée, furieuse. Je n'en pouvais plus, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment merdique.

Je ramassai toutes mes affaires et me précipitai aussi calmement que possible vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur.

J'attrapai le premier taxi et hurlai presque sur le chauffeur l'adresse où je désirais être déposée. En quelques minutes nous y étions.

Je me jetai littéralement à l'extérieur de la voiture et claquai violemment la porte derrière moi.

Je pénétrai dans la société sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à cet idiot de Démetri. De toute façon la politesse il ne connaissait pas depuis que je l'avais rejeté.

Je passai devant l'accueil et Jessica beugla mon nom.

– MADEMOISELLE HALE ?!

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner, m'acharnant littéralement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Réalisant sûrement que je n'irais pas jusqu'à elle, elle se mit à courir dans ma direction, tenant un sac en papier blanc dans ses mains.

– Mademoiselle Hale, un livreur est venu avec ça, tout à l'heure. J'ai signé pour vous.

Je la dévisageai avec un regard suspicieux.

– Encore ?

– Oui, mademoiselle.

J'attrapai le sac sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de mon étage.

– Merci Jessica, lui dis-je avant que les portes ne se referment.

Les bras pleins de dossiers, le temps pour monter jusqu'à mon bureau me sembla terriblement long.

Je remerciai le ciel lorsque les portes se rouvrirent sur mon étage et que je pus m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de mon bureau après avoir salué mes associés.

Me laissant lourdement tomber sur mon fauteuil, j'ôtai mes escarpins et posai mes pieds sur le bureau en commandant un café à ma secrétaire. J'attrapai alors le petit sac en papier que j'avais laissé tomber sur la moquette.

Une carte était glissée sur le papier de soie à l'intérieur.

_Je suis sûr que c'est la fragrance que tu portes…_

J'écartai les bords du papier et manquai de m'étouffer. Un flacon Dior était posé avec délicatesse et je soufflai, plus que surprise.

C'était EXACTEMENT ce que je portais. Là j'en fus carrément sidérée. Mon assistante ouvrit la porte, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille et mon café dans les mains.

– Laissez tomber le café, j'ai besoin de Vodka, là tout de suite.

Elle éclata de rire et déposa le gobelet sur mon bureau.

– Alice, sur la ligne deux.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et j'attrapai le combiné.

– Alice, il m'a offert un parfum. Le mien.

**C'est parti :) !**

**Merci à toutes encore une fois pour les reviews.**

**J'ai créé une adresse MSN spécialement pour mon compte ici, ça vous intéresse ?**

**Je vous embrasse !**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONSOIR !**

**Désolée, je sais que ca fais affreusement longtemps et que l'attente a dû être longue. J'en suis désolée mais avec les fêtes et tout...**

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Bellatrix18, parce que sans elle, vous n'auriez pas de chapitre ! Mon ordinateur malfaisant a décidé de supprimer mon chapitre 4. Vraiment. Alors, heureusement qu'elle l'avait !**

**Alors comment s'est passé votre Noël ?**

**Je vais sûrement publier deux chapitres ce soir. Je sais qu'il est tard mais c'est une sorte de cadeau en retard !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé !**

**Chapitre QUATRE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

J'avais de nouveau passé la soirée avec Alice. Elle avait hurlé et sautillé sur place sous mes éclats de rire.

Et puis d'un coup, nous avions réalisé quelque chose. La personne qui m'avait envoyé ce cadeau ne pouvait que bien me connaître, et j'avais été suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de sentir mon parfum.

J'avais alors été prise de panique et puis Alice m'avait en quelque sorte rassurée, trouvant qu'en fait c'était quelque chose de plutôt romantique… Une partie de moi le trouvait aussi, mais la partie la plus rationnelle de mon cerveau m'hurlait qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose de vachement bizarre…

Alors, nous nous étions de nouveau posé la question à un million de dollars… Qui était cet homme ? Était-ce bel et bien un homme ?

Buvant son troisième mojito d'affilée, Alice avait ri aux éclats devant mon air paniqué. Pas que je sois homophobe, loin de là. J'avais eu une expérience avec une femme quelques années auparavant, ''Pour essayer'' comme on le dit si bien. Je n'avais pas apprécié plus que cela, mais encore aujourd'hui j'étais en contact avec elle, et lors de nos réunions d'anciens élèves il arrivait que nous nous recroisions.

Vers 22h, Alice émit une hypothèse qui me frappa. Et si c'était un de mes clients ? Après tout, je côtoyais des hommes toute la journée, et il aurait été facile pour eux de savoir où je travaillais puisqu'ils connaissaient tous mon bureau pour y être passés pour nos entretiens privés avant chaque passage au tribunal.

C'est ainsi qu'à cette heure tardive, soit presque trois heures du matin, nous en étions là. Assises à même le sol au milieu du salon, à parcourir tous les dossiers que j'avais traités, commençant par un M.

Ce mystérieux M…

Au bout de près de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer chez nous.

Je retournai dormir chez moi à presque 7h du matin… Remerciant le fait que nous soyons dimanche et que je n'aurais sans doute pas besoin de me lever avant 15h.

C'est avec un mal de crâne carabiné que je me relevai quelques heures plus tard. J'attrapai des aspirines dans mon armoire à pharmacie, décidant d'en prendre avec mon café.

Une fois celui-ci préparé, je me laissai tomber sur une de mes chaises de cuisine, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Je me remis à réfléchir à ce qu'Alice et moi avions fait hier soir, et je me mis à rire. Nous nous étions laissées emporter.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'emparer d'une des roses du bouquet, je réalisai qu'elles avaient toutes péri… Sauf une. Elle était là, sèche et parfaite. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais la détruire. Je la saisis avec précaution et caressai chaque pétale avec le bout de mon doigt, tout en délicatesse.

A cet instant, je réalisai qu'il était tout bonnement improbable qu'un homme malsain ou malhonnête puisse m'envoyer des fleurs aussi parfaites.

Je décidai de garder précieusement la rose intacte, pour garder un souvenir de cet homme même si je ne le rencontrais jamais.

C'est avec le cœur plus léger que je décidai de travailler un peu sur mes dossiers en cours avant de pouvoir de nouveau retourner me coucher.

Après tout, si cet homme ne signait pas de son nom, c'est qu'il ne devait pas réellement souhaiter me revoir.

Pourtant, j'aurais voulu juste pouvoir lui dire merci.

**Rien à dire aujourd'hui...**

**Bonne nuit (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre pour la soirée...**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions.**

**Chapitre CINQ**

**Pov de Rosalie**

C'est la tête pleine de pensées positives que j'arrivai au tribunal. Ma journée avait bien commencé, mes dossiers étaient tous bouclés pour cette semaine, ce qui voulait dire que je pourrais profiter de mes soirées pour ne rien faire.

J'aimais mon métier, plus que tout au monde. Mais il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus pouvoir souffler.

J'arrivai au tribunal avec quelques minutes d'avance, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris Emmett Mc Carty, au milieu du hall, en train de faire les cents pas accroché à son téléphone.

Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et je m'empressai de le lui rendre.

– Mademoiselle Hale ! Comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien, et vous Monsieur Mc Carty ?

– Bien. Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas plaider l'un contre l'autre, ce qui est un bon point pour moi, parce que vous êtes une adversaire redoutable !

J'éclatai de rire. Voyant l'heure tourner, j'attrapai mes peignes à cheveux et les redressai. Alors que j'allais placer les épingles dans mes cheveux, les dents d'un des peignes cassèrent. Je soupirai.

– Ils étaient jolis…

– C'était un cadeau de ma mère.

Je récupérai mes affaires et lui fis un léger signe de la main avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle d'audience.

La séance traîna en longueur, et il était plus de 14h lorsque je ressortis de la salle. Tout ne se passait pas comme je l'avais prévu, mais je m'accrochai car rien n'était encore joué et la séance était reportée à demain. Ce qui me laissait le temps de revoir mon attaque.

J'échangeai quelques mots avec mon client, lui expliquant ce qui nous attendait sûrement lorsque la voix d'Emmett me fit sursauter.

– Emmett. Comment allez-vous ? Votre plaidoirie s'est-elle bien passée ?

– Oui, j'ai gagné et mes clients sont contents. Ce qui est une bonne chose, mais je suis sûr que c'est juste parce que je n'étais pas contre vous !

– Ne vous sous-estimez pas voyons, vous êtes un très bon avocat, et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à vos services !''

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui souris.

– Vous accepteriez d'aller manger quelque chose avec moi ?

Je me figeai, réfléchissant quelques instants.

– Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit n'avait absolument aucun prix, dévoilant des fossettes plus que mignonnes.

– Je vous emmène !

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est un drabble et que du coup les chapitres ne sont pas longs.**

**Je ne sais pas combien elle en comptera mais j'en ai quelques uns d'avance.**

**Je publierai un autre chapitre dimanche ou lundi. Mais je vais repartir pour les fêtes. Je vous tiens au courant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, ca dépend du point de vue**

**Je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour les mises en alerte, faves, etc...**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes aujourd'hui mais je vous remercie, toutes ! Pour le temps que vous m'accordez afin de lire mes chapitres, de les commenter. Merci beaucoup.**

**Je vous promets de me rattraper la prochaine fois !**

**Chapitre SIX**

**POV DE ROSALIE**

Installée sur la banquette du restaurant, j'étalai le chocolat fondu sur ma crêpe. Emmett lui, tournait lentement sa petite cuillère dans son café en souriant.

– Pourquoi avoir choisi la profession d'avocat ?

– Oh, vous avez combien de temps ?

– Tout l'après-midi si vous voulez.

J'avalai un morceau de crêpe et pris une profonde inspiration.

– Quand j'étais adolescente, ma mère a refait sa vie avec un homme horrible. Au début bien sûr, il a essayé de m'acheter… Il m'offrait des cadeaux, m'emmenait partout où j'avais envie d'aller. Et puis quand j'ai fini par l'accepter, c'est comme si il m'avait pris ma mère. Ils sortaient tout le temps, me laissant parfois des heures toute seule à la maison.

– Je pense que c'est l'erreur que chaque homme fait, lorsqu'il reconstruit sa vie avec une femme qui a déjà des enfants…

Il but une gorgée et se réinstalla, me faisant comprendre de continuer.

– Un soir, quelques mois après, je les ai surpris dans la cuisine en train de parler à voix basse. Mais ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Ça a été comme ça pendant des semaines. Et puis un soir, je pense qu'il avait trop bu. Il a levé la main sur moi.

– Quel enfoiré…

– A la suite de ça, ma mère a demandé le divorce, mais cet enfoiré avait de l'argent, alors du coup il a embauché le meilleur avocat de la ville et on a fini ruinées. Pour surmonter tout ça, ma mère a sombré dans l'alcool. La pauvre… Elle a été trahie par ce pourri… Ça l'a détruite quand elle a découvert qu'il la trompait.

– Je suis désolé.

– Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il saisit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa.

Le restant du repas se passa en douceur. Nous apprîmes à nous connaître et je réalisai que sortir me faisait du bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas juste pris le temps de déjeuner avec quelqu'un afin d'avoir simplement une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon chat…

Le taxi s'arrêta devant mon immeuble. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de retourner au travail, sachant que rien de bien important ne m'y attendait réellement.

Je descendis lentement du taxi, voulant en quelque sorte retarder le moment où Emmett allait s'en aller.

– Et bien voilà… J'espère que ce repas vous a plu…

– Oh, oui. Oui c'était super. Merci beaucoup.

– Je suis heureux alors.

Il se pencha lentement vers moi et appuya ses lèvres contre ma joue.

– A bientôt…

Je hochai la tête en souriant et m'éloignai de lui.

– Au fait, Emmett !

– Oui ?

– Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant.

**Alors, d'après vous... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

**A bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT  
****Pov de Rosalie**

J'ôtai mes talons et sautillai légèrement dans mon appartement. Ce mini déjeuner m'avait appris pas mal de choses. La première, c'est qu'Emmett était quelqu'un d'empathique, la deuxième c'est qu'il était vraiment canon, et la troisième c'est qu'il me plaisait.

Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dire que je m'intéressais vraiment à lui mais… Presque.

C'est avec le sourire que je décidai d'appeler ma mère. Autant utiliser ma bonne humeur pour quelque chose d'important.

Une sonnerie, deux, trois… N'allait-elle pas décrocher ?

''Rose ! Ma chérie !

- Maman ?

- Comment vas-tu ? ''

Mon Dieu, qui était cette femme au téléphone ?

''Euh je… je vais bien, mais pas autant que toi on dirait !

- Oh, Rose ! j'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je… je voudrais te le présenter pour la Thanskgiving.

- Bien. D'accord. ''

Dire que j'étais sous le choc était certainement un euphémisme. Mais à entendre la voix de ma mère, son ton enjoué, je ne pouvais que me sentir encore mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Après ce que nous avions vécu, je ne voulais qu'une chose, que ma mère soit heureuse et qu'elle rencontre enfin quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'assez bon pour elle.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Advienne que pourrait…

Le lendemain, c'est décidée et encore de bonne humeur que je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je savais qu'une tonne monstre de travail allait m'attendre sur mon bureau. Que j'allais sûrement en avoir pour des heures, et que j'allais sûrement quitter les lieux très tard le soir, mais à ce moment-là, je pensais que rien ne pourrait entacher ma joie de vivre.

Rien jusqu'à ce qu'en arrivant au bureau, Jessica m'annonce que j'avais tout bonnement loupé Emmett. Selon les dires de cette dernière, il était passé il y avait près d'une demi-heure avec un cappuccino et… des madeleines. Mon Dieu, j'adorais les madeleines.

Mon humeur passa du top niveau à… plus bas… Beaucoup plus bas.

J'attrapai l'ascenseur sans même retourner un autre regard à Jessica qui semblait encore sur son nuage d'avoir croisé le dieu grec.

Moi j'étais frustrée. Très frustrée.

Je claquai violement la porte de mon bureau et balançai mon sac dans un coin. J'aurais aimé boire mon café avec lui, et entamer une bonne discussion…

J'attrapai le paquet de madeleines et m'apprêtais à en avaler une lorsque mon regard se posa sur un petit bout de papier gisant au fond du sac.

_Déçu de ne pas avoir pu croiser votre sourire… Appelez-moi…_

_555-767-3245 _


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour :)**

**Je tiens à remercier Louise Malone, Ivy, Milk40 pour sa correction et ses reviews et toutes les autres... Pour tous vos commentaires. **

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps...**

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Un détail de ce message me semblait étrange, mais j'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne trouvais pas ce qui clochait.

Au bout d'une heure, je décidai d'abandonner. J'enchaînai les dossiers et les cafés. Je venais d'engloutir ma dernière madeleine et ma mauvaise humeur ne disparaissait pas.

Vers midi, mon estomac se réveillant, je décidai de demander à mon assistante de m'apporter un sandwich ou un paquet de gâteaux lorsqu'elle reviendrait de sa pause. Bien sûr, elle me passa un savon et me cria presque dessus, pour me dire qu'une vie saine commençait par une alimentation saine.

J'avais presque terminé les deux premières piles de dossiers quand Emmett me revint en mémoire. Un sourire énorme s'afficha sur mon visage.

J'avais le numéro d'Emmett. Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir l'appeler tout de suite. Alors au lieu de cela, j'envoyai un sms à Alice pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait.

_Fais-toi désirer… – A _

J'exécutai à la lettre ce qu'elle me dit de faire, après tout ce n'était qu'un café. Et si je l'appelais tout de suite, il allait sûrement penser que je m'étais amourachée de lui.

J'enchaînai les semaines de travail éreintantes, m'attardant sur des cas parfois difficiles psychologiquement.

Alors les vacances semblaient être une bonne idée.

Bien sûr j'avais comme qui dirait ''testé la température'' avec ma mère, m'attendant à une rupture avec cet homme si mystérieux dont elle refusait obstinément de me parler avant que je l'aie rencontré.

Ça, c'est qui me semblait le plus étrange. Pour quelles raisons ne pourrait-elle pas m'en parler dès maintenant ?

Dire que j'étais inquiète était un euphémisme.

J'attrapai mes sacs et les remplis les uns après les autres, me demandant si James serait là avec Victoria cette année.

Cette dernière était quelqu'un de très froid au premier abord, mais ensuite, quand vous commenciez à la connaître, elle devenait une personne géniale.

Mais il fallait gratter en surface. Un peu comme moi.

Je m'acharnai à faire rentrer une dernière paire de chaussures dans ma valise, sautant presque dessus.

A cette allure, mon avion allait partir sans moi…

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Rosalie a décidée de se faire désirer...**

**A bientot !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour  
**

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews.  
**

**Les mises en alertes, ect...  
**

**Je vous laisse.  
**

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Les trois heures trente d'avion me semblèrent très longues. Alors c'est avec soulagement que je posai les pieds à San Francisco. J'étais crevée et je sus d'avance que cet après-midi, une longue sieste allait s'imposer.

Alors que j'entrais dans l'aéroport pour aller chercher mes valises, une voix tonitruante se fit entendre derrière moi.

''ROSALIE !''

Je me retournai et cherchai autour de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes.

''JAMES !''

Je courus me jeter dans ses bras comme une enfant.

''Et bien, quel accueil ! Et moi, rien ?''

Je souris sincèrement à Victoria avant de la serrer dans mes bras à son tour, ravie de la voir elle aussi.

''Ca faisais longtemps. Comment ça va la naine ?

- La naine ? James sérieusement, nous sommes adultes et en plus… Je fais juste 1m73… Mais bon.

- Non mais tu le connais Rose, il est prêt à tout pour t'embêter !''

Voilà près d'un an que je n'avais pas vu James. Alors c'est avec satisfaction que je le retrouvais ici.

Une fois nos valises récupérées, nous sortîmes de l'aéroport pour rejoindre notre mère au Fleur de Lys, un des restaurants les plus réputés de San Francisco.

''Maman a gagné à la loterie ma parole ?

- Le Fleur de Lys est super réputé…

- Ha bon ? Mince, j'espère ne pas devoir y laisser tout mon salaire quand même…

- C'est elle qui a choisi donc ça doit être elle qui invite…''

J'étais plutôt dubitative. Quelque chose n'allait pas quant à cette histoire de restaurant. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un taxi après avoir aidé le chauffeur à faire rentrer toutes nos valises dans le coffre minuscule.

''Sinon, elle t'a parlé de cet homme ?

- A vrai dire non, elle évite le sujet avec moi. Je pense qu'elle se méfie de ma réaction.

- C'est bizarre. Je sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. ''

C'est avec pas mal d'appréhension que James, Victoria et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant après être passé à la maison déposer nos bagages.

''Tu crois qu'il est moche ?

- Quoi ?!

- Bah si elle nous en parle pas c'est peut-être que…

- Oh, non. Je pense juste que…

- Il doit être spécial pour qu'elle ne vous en ait pas parlé…''

A ce moment précis, je ne savais pas que ma vie allait vraiment se compliquer.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.**

**A bientot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**Et bien quel enthousiasme ! J'ai eu un nombre impressionnant de reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Vous allez découvrir que j'adore faire durer le suspens... **

**Dans ce chapitre vous aurez une première réponse. Le suivant est pour Lundi ou Mardi, je ne sais pas encore.**

**En principe vous n'auriez pas dut l'avoir aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu tellement de messages, de reviews que c'est ma manière à moi de vous remercier. **

**Je fais un petit clin d'oeil à Choubidou pour la remercier encore une fois pour son message qui m'a enormément fait plaisir. Encore merci ma belle :)**

**Chapitre DIX**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Un maître d'hôtel attrapait déjà ma veste à peine les portes passées. Le lieu était plus que magnifique, et à cet instant, je sus que ma paye au complet allait y passer juste pour l'apéritif. À cette pensée, les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Adieu nouvelles chaussures…

''Hé bah mince… Elle a vraiment gagnée à la loterie…'' me glissa James à l'oreille.

Mon frère restait stoïque. Il semblait à peine réaliser que nous allions retrouver notre mère dans un lieu aussi luxueux, alors que nous étions habitués à lui donner rendez-vous au Burger King du coin, lors de nos visites.

Le serveur nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table et je manquai de m'évanouir devant l'allure de ma mère. Bon Dieu…

''MAMAN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À TES CHEVEUX ?!''

James m'avait devancé.

''James, je t'en prie, parle moins fort ! C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? Je veux dire, merde…

- Ton langage !

- Wouah, depuis quand mon langage te pose un problème ?! Et puis ouais, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en blonde, je veux dire… T'es aussi blonde que Rose, là !

- Bah merci, dis que c'est mal !

- Oh, Rosie ce n'est pas le moment. ''

Je les regardai tous les deux avec des yeux de merlan frit certainement. J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment à l'idée de venir ici pour les fêtes. Mais alors à ce point-là…

Leur dispute fut interrompue lorsqu'un homme magnifique s'avança vers ma mère, tout sourire. Un détail me frappa plus que le reste : ses fossettes. Elles avaient comme qui dirait quelque chose de familier.

''Bonsoir, mesdames. Monsieur.''

Il serra la main de James avec un sourire rassurant, mais mon frère ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant. Il s'avança ensuite vers Victoria, lui fit un baise main, puis vint vers moi.

''Rosalie, je suppose ?

- Exact.

- Richard. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes le portrait de votre mère.

- On me le dit souvent… ''

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table. Mais la tension était encore plus que palpable. Ma mère semblait vexée du comportement de mon frère, et ça me déplut un peu à moi aussi… Après tout, elle semblait plus jeune en blonde. Certes, ça choquait au début puisque nous l'avions connue brune pendant des années, mais au point d'en faire un drame… Victoria dut sentir ma colère, car elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Puis elle se pencha vers l'oreille de James, lui murmurant quelques mots. Ce dernier se redressa d'un coup, souriant.

''Alors c'est vous l'homme mystérieux dont ma mère est tombée amoureuse ?

- Et bien… Oui. ''

Richard semblait être un homme bon. La discussion demeura légère, l'ambiance s'étant considérablement détendue.

''Je vois qu'il y a une assiette en trop…

- Mon fils va arriver, il avait des dossiers à rattraper.

- Oh très bien. ''

En plus d'avoir un beau-père, j'allais avoir un… nouveau frère ? Je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier ce détail…

* * *

**Et voilà, j'attends vos réactions, j'ai prévue le coup**

**j'ai un parapluie pour me couvrir avant que vous ne me lanciez des tomates :)**

**A lundi ou mardi !**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

**Je tiens à laisser un petit message particulier à Ivy: Bonjour, alors ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas apprécié votre commentaire, loin de là. Mais le fait est que j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous répondre sur le vif, afin de vous poser une question. Vous m'avez reproché de ne pas d'émotions dans ce que j'écrivais (c'est ce que j'ai compris...) Le fait est que je n'en étais qu'au chapitre 7 ou 8 et que ce drabble va comporter pas moins de 60 ou 80 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux par conséquent pas dévoiler toute mon intrigue tout de suite, vous me comprenez ? Après, il est vrai que sur le coup, ça m'a un peu blessée parce que me dire que mon histoire est bien mais qu'elle manque d'émotions... C'est votre point de vue et je le respecte à 100% et je l'ai bien pris en considération, puisque j'ai écrit un chapitre bonus vers le chapitre 30... J'ai pris conscience que ce que j'écrivais ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde... Maintenant, il faut savoir que j'essaye de vous faire partager mon histoire autant que possible afin de vous faire le plus plaisir possible parce que, mine de rien, je commence à avoir par mal de monde qui me suit et je veux satisfaire tout le monde. En tout cas, je vous le répète, je ne l'ai absolument pas mal pris, mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir en discuter avec vous afin de comprendre un peu mieux ce que vous vouliez dire. Maintenant, j'accepte toutes les critiques, quelles qu'elles soient, tant que c'est constructif. Je voulais tout de même vous remercier, parce que grâce à votre commentaire, j'ai pu me remettre en question et écrire un chapitre BONUS de plus de mille mots ^^. Encore une chose, vous n'êtes pas la seule à ne pas aimer le suspens... Malheureusement, cette histoire est un drabble et je suis quelqu'un qui aime couper ses chapitres à des endroits inattendus, comme vous avez pu le voir ^^ J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire. Encore merci de me suivre.**

**Chapitre ONZE**

**POV de Rosalie**

Nous entamions notre seconde coupe de champagne chacun lorsque le visage de Richard s'éclaira.

'' Ha ! Enfin ! ''

Ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner, j'avalai ma coupe d'une seule traite alors que tout le monde se levait, sauf moi. Je n'étais pas du genre petite fille pourrie gâtée, mais je ne supportais pas d'être mise devant le fait accompli.

Le nouveau venu avait une voix douce, mais forte. Virile. Il commença à faire du charme à ma mère, passa rapidement mon frère, lui lançant une remarque gentille sur sa chemise, embrassa la joue de Victoria, et se tourna vers moi, toujours assise.

'' Rosalie Hale… ''

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers l'homme et manquai de tomber de ma chaise, me rattrapant de justesse à la table.

'' Emmett ! ''

Contre toute attente, alors que je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire, le sien s'éclipsa dès que nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

'' Vous vous connaissez ? '' Demanda joyeusement ma mère.

Il lui offrit un regard.

'' Vaguement. ''

Mon souffle se coupa net alors que je fronçais violemment les sourcils. Comment ça vaguement ?! Alors que je m'apprêtais à protester vigoureusement, le majordome refit son apparition, nous tendant le menu à chacun. Surprise, je réalisai que les prix n'étaient pas affichés sur le mien. Super ! Comment choisir le menu le moins cher si je ne savais pas combien la nourriture coûtait ?

'' Mmh… je pense qu'il y a une erreur…

- Pourquoi ? '' Me demanda ma mère.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, contrariée.

'' J'ai sûrement le seul menu défectueux du restaurant, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas les prix des plats…''

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Emmett qui se contenta de relever la tête vers moi avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage. C'est lui qui prit la parole.

'' C'est normal…

- Comment ça normal ?! ''

Je lui arrachai presque le menu des mains et découvris que celui-ci possédait les prix.

'' Bah non ça ne l'est pas. Regarde, toi tu les as !

- Tu es une femme !

- Bah et alors ? Il est ou le rapport, monsieur le macho, hein ?! ''

Il écarquilla les yeux face à ma répartie évidente.

'' Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois macho… Juste que la galanterie veut que les hommes paient le restaurant sans que les femmes aient à se soucier du prix des plats qu'elles choisissent ! ''

Je lui lançai un regard énervé. Tout le monde n'était pas comme lui, à avoir l'habitude de manger dans des restaurants où rien que le prix d'une entrée s'approchait des 70$ !

* * *

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avis à toutes !**

******Alors voilà, je vais m'expliquer une dernière fois et ensuite, tant pis. J'ai choisis d'écrire cette fiction et d'en faire UN DRABBLE. Pour celles qui ne savent pas ce que c'est UN DRABBLE EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DES CHAPITRES TRES COURTS. Faut savoir que mes chapitres font tous entre 400 et 600 mots. Alors oui, je sais que c'est court mais je publies quand même chaque DIMANCHE,LUNDI ET JEUDI. Soit TROIS FOIS PAR SEMAINES ! Si l'histoire vous semble trop longue à se mettre en place, je vous conseille d'attendre qu'elle soit finit pour la lire. **  
**Ensuite, il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas du tout du genre à mettre mes personnages dans le même lit au bout de 10 CHAPITRES. **

**LE PREMIER LEMON DE CETTE HISTOIRE A LIEU AU CHAPITRE TRENTE TROIS. **

**Et cette histoire va surement comporter pas moins de 80 chapitres... Alors un peu de patience, s'il vous plais.**

* * *

**Merci à toutes vos mises en alertes, en favoris, pour vos reviews et bon sang, vous me faites rêver !**

**Je réponds à tout le monde à partir du moment ou vous avez un compte ! Sinon, pour les autres, y'a mon twitter : RosalieKaylie**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**POV de Rosalie**

J'avalai mon entrée, toujours énervée par le comportement d'Emmett. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec lui… Encore quelques semaines avant, j'étais arrivée au bureau et y avais trouvé un cadeau, et aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous revoyions pour la première fois depuis des semaines… il était … méprisant. Dire que j'étais déçue serait un euphémisme…

''Ce que je propose, c'est que moi je paye le repas d'Elisabeth. James, tu vas payer le repas de ta compagne, et toi Emmett celui de Rosalie, d'accord ? '' Proposa Richard.

Je manquai de recracher mon vin, par le nez.

''Non, ça va. Je vais payer ce que je mange merci !

- C'est moi qui vais payer pour toi, '' répliqua Emmett.

Nous entamâmes alors un combat, c'était à celui qui abandonnerait le premier.

Finalement il paya mon repas en plus du sien, surtout lorsque je vis le prix de mon dessert…

Après quelques minutes de marche, je réussis à interpeller un taxi alors que les autres repartaient chacun de leur côté.

''Tu ne vas tout de même pas payer un taxi alors que j'ai loué une voiture ?" Questionna Emmett.

"C'est bon, je peux prendre le taxi. Je ne vais pas te ruiner en essence en plus !

- Rosalie, es-tu sérieuse ? Je te signale qu'on va au même endroit. ''

C'est vrai qu'il avait quand même un argument de taille.

Après une demi-heure de route, trois tentatives de meurtre sur le GPS, Emmett soupira violemment.

''Putain, mais elle habite ou ta mère ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle a déménagé l'année dernière…''

Je pinçai les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas rire devant son expression colérique.

''Et bah… On n'est pas près d'arriver. ''

Il fit le tour d'un quartier trois fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'on faisait le même trajet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

''Es-tu sérieusement en train de te moquer de moi ?

- Non…

- Oh que si !''

J'éclatai d'un rire franc. Relevant la tête vers lui, je réalisai que lui ne riait pas du tout…

''Je suis désolée … C'est juste que ton père est sur le trottoir de gauche depuis vingt minutes et qu'il nous fait signe à chaque fois que l'on passe…''

Emmett tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction indiquée et grogna.

''Super. Comment passer pour un con en trois minutes…''

Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était un vrai grizzly ce type…

* * *

**A DIMANCHE !**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : Les personnages présentes dans cette histoire, sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je joue juste avec eux._

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à LOUISE MALONE, parce qu'elle me l'a inspirée en publiant des photos de ses décos de Noël sur Twitter. **

**Je remercie Iankee et Choubidou pour leurs encouragements.**

**Et puis à toutes les autres pour vos reviews, mises en alerte...Ect...**

**UN GRAND MERCI A MILK, pour sa correction toujours rapide et efficace.**

**Chapitre TREIZE**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale**

Ce qui me choqua le plus en arrivant chez ma mère, fut les décorations de Noël sur la maison. En m'approchant de la porte, une guirlande attira plus mon attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

- Un problème ?

- Putain, ouais. » Répondis à Emmett.

J'ouvris la porte alors qu'Emmett me suivait. Je m'arrêtai instantanément lorsque je réalisai qu'au bout du couloir, se trouvait un sapin d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Les lumières bleue et argents clignotaient de toute part et m'éblouissaient.

« Sainte mère de Dieu… »

Je me dirigeai directement vers le salon que m'indiquait gentiment Richard.

« Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ? »

La mascarade se poursuivait dans le salon où des guirlandes étaient étalées un peu partout.

« Bordel, depuis quand aimes-tu Noël ?

- Surveille ton langage, jeune fille.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Alors ? »

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens Rosie, c'est marrant mais c'est ce que je viens de demander à maman. » Me glissa James de manière nonchalante.

Je me tournai vers cette dernière, les mains sur les hanches. Attendant sa réponse.

« N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ?! »

Son ton était cassant. Me lançant un dernier regard, elle se déplaça sans plus tarder vers le salon, emportant le service à thé et café dans l'autre pièce.

« T'étais peut-être pas forcée de jouer à la marâtre avec elle non plus…

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne trouvais pas cela normal ! »

Il me lança un regard plus que désapprobateur, alors que je soupirais.

Alors que j'avalais autant de café que possible pour lutter contre l'envie de fumer une cigarette, ma mère prononça les mots les plus improbables que j'aie jamais entendus…

« James, Victoria, vous allez prendre la chambre du bas. Quant à Emmett et Rose… Ça sera celle du haut. Nous sommes désolés mais… »

Je la coupai directement.

« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir partager ma chambre ?

- Ça va, je n'ai pas la gale ! »

Je sursautai face à son ton brusque.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus ! Merde. Ce que tu es susceptible !

- Et toi ce que tu es mesquine ! »

Je me figeai et lui lançai un regard tueur.

« James tu dors avec lui et moi avec Vic ! » Lançai-je, victorieuse.

« HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Emmett, Victoria et James s'étaient prononcés en même temps, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, on atteint bientôt les 100 REVIEWS ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**Un petit coucou spécial à Bellatrix.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes :)  
**

**Au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, je m'approche des 100 reviews pour cette histoire.  
**

**Je tiens à remercier chacunes d'entres vous pour ces reviews ! Vraiment. Ca me fait tellement plaisir !  
**

******Merci à toute de suivre cette histoire !**  


**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Lorsque j'avais monté mes affaires dans la chambre, mes nerfs avaient lâché. J'avais violemment posé ma valise au sol et je m'étais laissée tomber lourdement sur le matelas du lit King Size.

Je n'étais pas une gamine capricieuse. Loin de là. C'est juste qu'Emmett Mc Carty commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux.

C'est vrai, quoi ?! La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, tout s'était bien déroulé. Et puis là, du jour au lendemain et sans aucune explication, il était devenu un de ces mecs prétentieux qui se braquaient parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas eue dans leur lit dès le premier soir.

Si le problème était là, j'étais encore plus frustrée et déçue de lui.

'' Rosalie ? ''

Je me tournai vers la porte pour y voir Richard. Il avait son manteau et le mien sous le bras et me regardait avec un sourire timide.

'' Ta mère propose que nous allions tous faire un tour de calèche… Avec la neige ça pourrait être vraiment sympa…

- Je suis fatiguée…'' Répondis-je, bougonne.

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit tout de même mon manteau.

'' Ça ne dure qu'une heure et je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. ''

Voyant l'air sérieux sur son visage, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et puis, j'adorais les calèches.

Arrivés devant les calèches, attelées en plein milieu de la ville, ma mère décida de monter seule dans une calèche avec Richard, voulant que Victoria, James, Emmett et moi montions dans une autre.

Pour le coup, je n'y vis aucune objection. Jusqu'à ce que le tour démarre.

Le paysage de San Francisco était plus que magnifique, les hauts gratte-ciels nous entourant, les lumières de la ville et les décorations de Noël m'éblouissant. Mais personne ne parlait.

James et Victoria avaient visiblement décidé de rester collés l'un sur l'autre et de s'offrir des sourires niais à souhait ou de coudre leurs bouches l'une à l'autre, m'énervant légèrement.

De mon côté, je m'obstinai à rester le plus loin possible d'Emmett, ne lui accordant que de légers regards. Le froid était mordant, et je me surpris à imaginer pendant quelques secondes qu'Emmett pourrait me réchauffer…

Hochant la tête de droite à gauche, je refixai mon attention sur la ville qui défilait lentement sous mes yeux et me concentrai sur le bruit des sabots du cheval claquant doucement et de manière étouffée sur la neige…

Mine de rien, San Francisco me faisait rêver…

* * *

**Un grand merci à Milk40 pour sa correction toujours parfaite !**

**A JEUDI !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à toutes (Parce que oui, il est 1h30 du matin par chez moi...)  
**

**Je tiens toutes à vous remercier de l'intêret que vous porter à cette histoire, grâce à vous, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews, je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai commencer à écrire cette histoire, j'étais loin d'imaginer son succès. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre !  
**

**J'ai publier un OS à l'attention de Jus de Carotte qui m'a mit cette 100ème review.  
Il s'appelle ''JEUX D'ENFANTS'' n'hésitez pas à allez le lire, c'est tout en douceur...  
**

**Trève de bavardages, place au chapitre !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Nous étions rentrés assez tard de cette promenade. Bizarrement, je m'étais comme sentie de trop… James et Victoria étaient, comme toujours, dans leur monde, et ma mère… Et bien contre toute attente elle semblait à sa place. Comme ci elle avait toujours été avec cet homme.

C'est ça qui me semblait le plus bizarre. Le fait que ma mère ait refait sa vie d'un coup, sans préavis, alors que l'année dernière encore, lorsque j'étais venue passer les fêtes avec elle, elle m'avait ouvert la porte d'un appartement miteux mais tout de même bien entretenu, avec pour seul accueil un regard froid.

Aujourd'hui, elle était l'exact opposé de cette femme que j'avais vue un an auparavant.

Avais-je tant mis ma mère de côté que ça ? Ça me blessait de savoir que je ne lui avais pas prêté tant d'attention que ça, au point d'ignorer qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis assez longtemps pour s'être mise en ménage avec lui.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures, après avoir bu un lait de poule bien chaud et m'être assurée que tout le monde était parti se coucher depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je sois sûre qu'Emmett dorme à point fermé lorsque j'irais me glisser entre les même draps que lui, je montai discrètement les escaliers.

J'avais été assez prévoyante pour préparer mes affaires pour dormir dans la salle de bain, en rentrant, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Emmett.

Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme. J'avais prévu de dormir seule, après tout. Alors forcément mon pyjama n'avait rien de très… Couvrant.

Il était principalement composé d'un micro short en satin Rouge/Bordeaux et d'un débardeur tout en dentelle rouge également.

Je me brossai les dents consciencieusement pendant de longues minutes, je démêlai mes longs cheveux en réalisant qu'il était temps que je retourne les faire couper, puisqu'ils m'arrivaient tout de même au-dessus des fesses…

Après être restée quelques minutes supplémentaires devant le miroir, frottant encore et encore mon visage pour être sûre qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de maquillage, j'attrapai mes affaires et les balançai en vrac dans ma trousse de toilette avant de me décider enfin à sortir de la salle de bain.

J'avais pourtant cru être prête pour entrer dans la chambre, mais je restai quelques minutes supplémentaires, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre que j'allais partager avec cet homme que je pensais apprécier mais qui, lui, semblait m'en vouloir pour je ne sais quoi.

Je soufflai, crispée, puis ouvris la porte lentement, comme si un monstre était tapi dans l'ombre juste derrière, et qu'au moindre bruit suspect il allait me sauter dessus.

'' Bonsoir. ''

Mon souffle s'arrêta, net. Merde. Il ne dormait pas.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais mais la suite c'est DIMANCHE !**

**Attention, ca va commencer à être un peu...Tendu...^^  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, Ha ! Et je parle aussi par PM, si le coeur vous en dit :)  
**

**A dimanche !  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes :)  
**

**Alors voilà, la suite de cette histoire... Le prochain chapitre c'est demain :)  
**

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes.  
**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Je sursautai violemment, attrapai la poignée de la porte et la refermai brusquement, manquant de m'y coincer les doigts. Merde. Mais quelle idiote ?! Je n'avais même pas pensé à jeter un coup d'œil sous la porte pour voir si la lumière était encore allumée ou non.

J'avais envie de me réincarner en autruche, là, tout de suite, afin de pouvoir m'enfouir la tête dans le sable et de n'en ressortir qu'une fois certaine qu'il aurait oublié cet incident malencontreux.

Malheureusement, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Alors je rouvris légèrement la porte et tâtonnai le mur à ma gauche pour essayer de trouver l'interrupteur.

''Tu cherches la lumière, c'est ça ?

- Mmh… Oui ?

- C'est moi qui peux l'éteindre…''

Je fermai les yeux très fort, maudissant mon karma.

''Peux-tu l'éteindre s'il te plaît ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?'' Marmonnai-je.

J'entendis les draps remuer, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Emmett vint se planter devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte alors que ses yeux se posaient sur mes cuisses dénudées. Puis, il secoua la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.

''Ça va, je ne vais pas te manger. Ce n'est qu'un pyjama, après tout. ''

Qu'un pyjama ? Eh bien, j'étais heureuse qu'il le prenne comme ça puisque les suivants allaient être pires que celui-là…

J'avançai dans la chambre et m'arrêtai devant le lit, ne sachant pas de quel côté me coucher.

''J'ai pris le côté gauche,'' me dit-il.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente, et m'approchai du côté opposé au sien. J'écartai les draps et me glissai à l'intérieur du lit après avoir saisi mon livre de chevet.

L'ambiance était plus que tendue. Je sentais son corps, crispé non loin du mien, comme s'il était une bombe à retardement et que le moindre effleurement avec moi le ferait exploser.

J'essayai vainement de ne pas lui prêter trop d'attention et je repris ma lecture.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls et je décidai d'arrêter là pour ce soir, reposant mon ouvrage sur la table de chevet à mes côtés.

Je me glissai plus profondément dans le lit, laissant ma tête reposer contre l'oreiller, et soupirai de bien-être. Une chose m'agaçait cependant… La lumière. Mais je n'osais pas le dire à l'homme qui partageait ma chambre, réalisant que si la cohabitation était difficile pour moi, elle devait l'être également pour lui, pour qu'il soit tendu à ce point-là.

''Veux-tu que j'éteigne ma lumière pour te laisser dormir ?''

Je lui souris, et hochai la tête doucement.

''Merci Emmett.

- Pas de problème.''

Un pas à la fois…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus calme pour une fois :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes...?  
**

**Alors voilà le chapitre du lundi. C'est un chapitre court mais n'oubliez pas que la suite arrive jeudi !  
**

**On s'approche pas mal d'un lemon, d'ici une petite dizaine de chapitres. Donc environ la semaine prochaine !  
**

**Je remettrais un avertissement mais sachez que ce sera un double chapitre... Alors accrochez vous !  
Merci pour vos reviews.  
**

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

C'est la voix étouffée de James qui me réveilla ce matin-là. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était plongée dans le noir complet, seul un léger rayon lumineux filtrant sous la porte.

J'essayai de me remémorer la journée de la veille, réalisant qu'Emmett était collé contre moi, son dos pressé contre le mien, me réchauffant.

Je décidai de ne pas bouger tout de suite, loin d'être décidée à descendre et à devoir faire face aux inévitables moqueries de mon frère, ce lâche qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à me faire dormir avec un inconnu pour pouvoir dormir avec sa fiancée.

Je lui en voulais, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour me blesser.

Emmett remua à mes côtés, se tournant vers moi et glissant son bras autour de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper.

''Putain… Tu es réveillée, n'est-ce pas ?''

J'hésitai à lui répondre. Une part de moi voulait savourer ce moment, tandis que l'autre me criait de lui dire de dégager ses mains de ma peau.

''Oui…''

Il se recula vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, alors que je manquais de m'échouer du lit à cause de la force qu'il avait utilisée pour s'éloigner de moi.

''Non mais t'es malade ?! Ça va pas de me pousser comme ça ?!'' Criai-je en allumant la lumière.

Sans même me répondre il se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du lit, me tournant le dos. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai une chose, il n'avait plus de tee-shirt.

Rougissante, je me rappelai de ma tenue et m'enroulai dans l'un des draps avant de sortir de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir au préalable.

Comme je l'avais prédit, lorsque j'arrivai en bas l'accueil de James fut hors du commun.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie Woooorld… (Je suis une Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie.)

Life in plastic, it's Fantastic. (La vie de plastique, c'est fantastique.)

You can brush my hair, Undress me everywhere (Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me déshabiller où tu veux.)

Imagination, Life is your creation! (Imagination, la vie est ta création !)

Come On Barbie! Let's go party ! (Allez Barbie, allons à la fête)''

Je le regardai, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini son petit numéro.

''C'est bon ?

- Ouais !''

Et il partit comme ça. Sans demander son reste.

* * *

**Alors, ce James un peu farfelue ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**A bientôt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes.  
**

**Je vois qu'il y'a une petite baisse de lectrices par ici...?  
**

**J'espère au moins que pour celles qui restent, l'histoire vous plais.  
**

**Merci au habituées, Milk40,Louise Malone,Jus de Carotte, Iankee,Sarinette50...Merci à toutes les autres pour leurs mises en fav, alertes.  
**

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Ma mère et Richard décidèrent qu'après avoir passé la journée à faire les magasins à Market Street, nous allions tous dîner sur un bateau. Alors après avoir enfilé mes bottes par-dessus mon jean, je partis avec eux à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

Nous décidâmes, Emmett, Victoria, James et moi, de rester entre nous afin de trouver nos tenues pour ce soir.

Victoria voulait me dénicher une robe, parce que d'après ma mère, c'était une sorte de croisière où l'on pouvait danser en fin de soirée. J'avais alors protesté, rappelant rapidement à Vickie que contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas de cavalier.

''Bah si, t'as Emmett ! D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé avec lui cette nuit ?

- Je préfère même pas en parler…''

Je réalisai trop tard qu'à la place de faire changer la conversation, j'avais attiré son attention.

''Pas la peine d'esquiver, je veux tout savoir !

- Vickie … Je t'en prie !''

J'admirai les rayons un par un… À la recherche de la perle rare.

''Rose ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, alors autant que tu me dises tout par toi-même, tu ne crois pas ?''

Je soupirai, dépitée, et lui racontai tout en détails, la faisant éclater de rire.

''Et ce matin ?

- Oh ce matin ? À croire que c'est un vrai cauchemar de se réveiller avec moi !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il m'a littéralement jetée du lit.''

Elle rit encore pendant quelques minutes tandis que nous mettions la main sur la robe parfaite pour moi selon elle.

Elle était blanche, près du corps, avec de larges bretelles. Elle choisit le même style de robe pour elle, mais de couleur verte, qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

Il était près de onze heure lorsque les garçons nous rejoignirent à la sortie d'un des magasins, des sacs dans les mains eux aussi. James s'approcha tout de suite de Victoria et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle redressa alors son visage vers Emmett et moi, m'adressant un sourire espiègle.

Nous prîmes quelques minutes pour nous décider sur l'endroit où non allions déjeuner avant de rentrer nous préparer pour la sortie du soir.

Little Italy fut notre destination. Nous sortions dans la rue, à la recherche d'un moyen de transport, lorsque James nous proposa tout simplement de prendre le ''Cabble Car'' afin de visiter San Francisco avant de manger.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laissez une review.**

**A dimanche.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à toutes.**

**Encore de nombreuses reviews mises en alertes et favoris au dernier chapitre. Que demandez de mieux ?**

**Je vous remercie toutes chaleureusement et j'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé.**

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

**Pov de Rosalie**

J'appliquai une dernière touche de mascara et détachai mes cheveux. Ils avaient décidé de boucler aujourd'hui, ce qui me donnait un coté naïade d'après les dires de Victoria. J'attrapai mes cuissardes et mon long manteau blanc avant de descendre les marches.

''Oh putain, après Barbie elle nous joue BLANCHE NEIGE !'' Balança James.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un grand sourire.

''Tu es très belle ma chérie.

- Merci maman. Toi aussi.''

Ma mère avait enfilé une robe empire couleur lilas et avait juste mis un léger maquillage. J'avais oublié que ma mère était une si belle femme lorsqu'elle prenait soin d'elle.

''Bien les enfants, êtes-vous tous prêts ?

- Emmett ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai mis longtemps avant de lui laisser la salle de bain,'' glissai-je.

Mon ''beau-père '' aida ma mère à enfiler son manteau.

''Nous allons être en retard…

- On n'a qu'à y aller, Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoindront plus tard !'' Dit James avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Je le fixai méchamment alors que j'enfilais mes bottes la jambe tendue.

''Es-tu sérieux ? James, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

- Oh, ma petite Paris Hilton, ça va tu vas t'en remettre !''

Frustrée, je lui adressai mon majeur alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà avec les autres.

Dix minutes après, alors que je me redressais pour tirer mes bottes sur mes cuisses, Emmett descendit les escaliers.

Son regard était braqué sur moi lorsque je me relevai vers lui.

''Où sont passés les autres ?

- Ils sont déjà partis, on va les rejoindre.''

Il fronça violemment les sourcils et descendit les dernières marches.

''Ça va hein, je vais pas te tuer !''

Il s'arrêta directement et fixa son regard sévère sur moi.

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est toi là ! Dès que je suis dans les parages, tu te transformes en iceberg ! Et là tu viens de me lancer un regard de tueur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!''

Alors sans que je m'y attende, il éclata de rire.

''Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, enfin si. Juste…

- Quoi ?! JUSTE QUOI ?!''

J'éclatai, je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis deux jours que nous nous étions retrouvés là, nous ne cessions de nous envoyer des piques. Et là c'était la goutte d'eau de trop.

''Juste, je viens de me dire que j'aurais loué une calèche si j'avais su qu'on y allait tous les deux.''

Je sentis mon visage chauffer violemment alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur le sien.

* * *

**Bientôt la GRANDE RÉVÉLATION !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !**

**A DEMAIN !**


	20. Chapter 20

**BONJOOOOOUR !  
**

**Alors tout d'abord merci à toutes de l'interet que vous portez à cette histoire.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles en principe, j'ai répondue. En cas d'oublier n'hésiter pas à venir me remonter les bretelles HAHA.  
**

**Je suis en train de vous préparez quelques petits OS pour vous faire patientez..Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre...  
**

**La grande révélation est dans le prochain chapitre ! Je sais, le suspens est dur, mais je vous promet que ça vaux le coup.**

**J'ai laisser entre parenthèse les petits commentaires de ma correctrice de génie : MILK40, au passage foncez lire ses traductions, elles sont juste sensationnelles et il y'en a vraiment pour tous les goûts !  
**

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Durant tout le trajet, Emmett resta souriant mais tout de même crispé sur le volant. À croire qu'il était bipolaire…

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à destination. Sans que je m'y attende, Emmett sortit vivement de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Bon…

La neige avait recommencé à tomber et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec mes cuissardes à talons. J'avais réfléchi à deux fois avant de les mettre mais Victoria m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que peu de risques pour qu'il recommence à neiger. J'allais la tuer. (N/Milk :N'empêche elle a raison, la neige à SF ça arrive mais c'est très rare)

Emmett ne semblait pas se formaliser de l'allure à laquelle j'avançais malgré que nous soyons déjà en retard. Au moment où j'allais tomber, il me tendit son bras et je pus m'y accrocher pour le reste du chemin.

La queue qui s'étalait devant nous nous prédisait une longue attente, alors je sortis mon Iphone et pianotai sur les touches pour envoyer quelques sms à certains de mes amis sous le regard distrait d'Emmett.

Je le sentis se crisper à mes côtés.

''Putain, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ?'' Dis-je de manière discrète.

Il ancra alors son regard dans le mien, un regard méchant.

''C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as un sérieux problème…''

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque le type de l'accueil nous demanda à quel nom la réservation avait été prise.

''Hale'' Répondis-je.

Il chercha quelques instants.

"Je n'ai personne à ce nom-là, mademoiselle.''

Emmett prit ma place alors que j'allais dire au maître d'hôtel de regarder encore. Il me glissa alors à l'oreille que la galanterie voulait que les hommes prennent la réservation.

''Les autres vous attendent déjà.

- On sait, merci !''

Je bousculai Emmett et grimpai déjà à l'étage après avoir passé l'embarcadère grâce à un jeune homme à qui je n'avais pas prêté la moindre attention.

Je m'avançai le long d'un couloir et arrivai devant deux énormes portes en bois et un maître d'hôtel qui m'aida à retirer mon manteau alors qu'Emmett arrivait enfin à mes côtés.

''Mais qu'est ce qui te prend encore ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!

- Oui !

- Tu me sors par les yeux Mc Carty ! Je ne peux plus t'encadrer ! ''

Il fronça les sourcils et serra vivement les dents.

''Ha ouais ?!

- Parfaitement !

- Et bien ça tombe bien parce que je ne te supporte plus non plus !

- Comment oses-tu ?!''

Et là sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit…

* * *

***SE CACHE TRES TRES TRES VITE* OUI JE SAAAAAAAIS. VOUS ME DETESTEZ ! (Moi, je vous adores...) Mais j'ai décider d'être gentille avec vous. Je ne sais pas si je vais poster la suite aujourd'hui... Ca dépends de vous en faites. Si vous êtes très pressées ou pas du tout... Dans le cas contraire, on se retrouve jeudi. *Tire sa grosse valise et vérifie son passeport pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde***


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles :)  
**

**Après trois jours de suspsens... Je vous donne enfin le chapitre tant attendu !  
**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous on voulu m'arracher la tête haha!  
**

**Mais un peu de suspens de temps à autre... Ca ne peux pas faire de mal, si ? ^^  
**

**J'ai une requête particulière à vous demandez, je suis à la recherche de fictions à lire !  
**

**Il semblerait qu'il y'est une pénuries et que je les aient déjà toutes lues...  
**

**Des suggestions?  
**

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

**POV de Rosalie**

Ma main heurta violemment sa joue. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui était prévu. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que le choc qui était en train de se produire était en fait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je m'écartai de lui au bout de plusieurs minutes, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se produire, et là, ma main entra finalement en contact avec son visage.

''Sache Mc Carty, que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là et que pour m'embrasser, faut le mériter.''

Je m'éloignai de lui et entrai finalement dans la salle de réception remplie de personnes. J'étais plus que furieuse. Mais j'étais ravie également… J'avais réalisé un rêve : j'avais embrassé mon fantasme…

Parce que oui, j'avais réalisé la nuit dernière en me réveillant avec le besoin urgent d'une douche glacée qu'Emmett avait pris cette place là…

Ma mère me lança un regard interrogateur lorsque j'arrivai à la table. Lui adressant un léger signe de main, je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses occupations. Victoria, elle, ne me lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que je me place à ses côtés, ordonnant sans détour à James d'échanger de place.

''Non.

- Discute même pas.''

Je lui lançai un regard de tueuse et il ne broncha pas plus longtemps.

''Où est passé Emmett ?'' Me demanda Richard.

''Sûrement parti se rafraîchir.''

Je ne voulais pas lancer de discussion particulière, alors je me contentai de lire le menu et d'écouter vaguement les discutions des autres.

Comme la première fois que nous nous étions retrouvés en famille, je n'accordai aucun regard à Emmett lorsqu'il prit place à table, et lui ne m'en accorda pas non plus.

''Mon Dieu, Emmett qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?

-Je me suis fait attaquer par un tigre.''

Ma mère le regarda encore quelques instants avec de grands yeux, cherchant sans doute à comprendre ce qu'il racontait alors que Victoria me glissait un commentaire :

''Tu aurais pu y aller un peu moins fort tout de même.''

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, avec une ambiance plus que pesante entre Emmett et moi.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi et mangé, le temps vint pour les couples d'aller se bécoter sur la piste de danse. Et pendant que Victoria et James se levaient, accompagnés de ma mère et de Richard, je réalisai qu'il ne restait qu'Emmett et moi. Vraiment.

Tout le monde dansait, les tables autour de nous étaient toutes vides. En prenant conscience, j'attrapai la bouteille de champagne et me resservis un verre.

''Rosalie ?''

Je m'accrochai à mon verre, l'ignorant royalement.

''Rosalie, merde. Ne fais pas l'enfant.''

Je redressai vivement les yeux vers lui.

'' « Ne fais pas l'enfant ? » Viens-tu vraiment de dire ca ?

- Oui !

- Entre toi et moi, qui fait l'enfant ? Et ce, depuis deux jours maintenant ? Et surtout sans aucune explication ?!C'est TOI !

- Oh je t'en prie ! La faute à qui ?!''

Je me retournai vers lui, furieuse.

''Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends là ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, je pensais qu'on était amis ! BORDEL !

- Je le pensais aussi ! Mais…

- MAIS QUOI ?!

- LES AMIS S'APPELLENT ! CONTRAIREMENT À CE QUE TU AS FAIT !''

Et là, la véracité de ses propos me frappa de plein fouet.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser tout un tas de suggestions pour que je puisse trouver quelques chose à me mettre sous la dent...:)**

**A dimanche !**


	22. Chapter 22

**BONJOUR MESDEMOISELLES !**

**Alors, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez toutes su, mais j'ai poster un chapitre sur JE CONCRETISE MON RÊVE !**

**Hier suite à un beug sur FF impossible de mettre à jour, y'a quelqu'un qui sait ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Voilà un CHAPITRE IMPORTANT !**

**C'est le premier POV EMMETT **

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX**

**Pov d'EMMETT **_(Et oui, ça y'est__)_

_**Retour en arrière… Le lendemain de leur rendez-vous…**_

Hier après-midi j'étais en bonne compagnie, j'étais en compagnie de Rosalie.

Nous avions partagé un café et quelques gâteaux, partageant des discussions intéressantes. En plus d'avoir un physique de rêve, elle avait un mental incroyable et je m'en rendais encore plus compte aujourd'hui alors qu'elle me racontait l'histoire incroyable de sa mère.

J'avais compris qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation, et que c'était grâce ou à cause de ça qu'elle était devenue avocate.

Une avocate plus que talentueuse. Ayant eu l'occasion de plaider contre elle, j'avais eu la chance de voir à quel point elle était douée.

J'avais compris ce soir-là, en ne pouvant me concentrer que sur elle, que j'étais irrémédiablement tombé sous son charme.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir couru mes sept kilomètres habituels, je rentrai prendre ma douche et enfiler mon costume pour pouvoir me rendre au travail.

Je partis un peu plus tôt, ayant réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit à ce que je pourrais faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Et c'est alors que je me souvins d'un détail… mignon. Rosalie aimait le café et les madeleines Françaises.

Quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit plaisir gustatif dès le matin pour bien commencer la journée ?

Je traversai la moitié de la ville pour les trouver et j'y parvins. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour prendre mon poste au bureau. Alors j'entrai dans l'immeuble de son entreprise en courant, criant sur sa standardiste pour savoir si Rosalie était arrivée.

Cette dernière m'énerva au plus haut point en me lançant les regards mielleux habituels mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, son annonce m'indiquant que Rosalie n'arrivait jamais avant huit heures et quart bouleversant tous mes plans.

J'attrapai un stylo et griffonnai un petit mot à son intention, laissant mon numéro de téléphone à la fin, espérant secrètement qu'elle m'appellerait directement après avoir découvert ce qui l'attendait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le premier jour, je me dis qu'elle avait sans doute eu une journée chargée. Alors je restai avec mon téléphone à mes côtés toute la soirée.

Le deuxième jour, je partis travailler avec l'espoir qu'elle m'appellerait à la pause déjeuner. Puis la semaine passa.

Je pris alors conscience qu'elle ne m'appellerait pas et qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Et c'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire jusqu'à ce que je la découvre là, assise à la table du restaurant.

Je fus plus que dépité de savoir que la tentation était si proche, mais si inaccessible.

Dire que j'étais déçu ? Oh que oui.

* * *

**A DEMAIN !**


	23. Chapter 23

**BONJOUR à TOUTES !**

**J'espère que vous passer un bon lundi :)**

**Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondue à tout le monde, alors je le refais ici :**

**Merci à : Louise Malone** _(Haha, je _ne suis pas sadique à ce point, désolée ^^),**Bellatrix18**(Oui je me doute que si il t'appelle, tu ne lui diras pas non ^^),**Grazie**(Je suis d'accord, sa réaction est compréhensible !),**Rokia**(Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu me dis ! Je suis aussi très... Flattée ! Parce que si tu m'as laisser une review c'est que ma fiction n'est pas mauvaise ^^)**Milk40 **(Suspens, je sais que ça met le doute ^^) Si j'en ai oublier, n'hésitez pas !

**Chapitre VINGT-TROIS**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Je me levai, quittant la table prestement. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter le navire et de rentrer directement me coucher afin de mettre un terme à cette soirée maudite.

Bien sûr, je savais que mon comportement n'était pas approprié et que Rosalie allait revenir à la charge, me bombardant sûrement de questions. Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour ça, pas encore.

J'avais pris un sacré coup à l'égo lorsqu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé. Et après tout, il était bien connu que je possédais un sale caractère.

J'attrapai un taxi, arrachant presque la portière pour m'engouffrer dedans, et j'aboyai l'adresse au chauffeur, littéralement.

Je n'avais pourtant pas pris en compte un détail, minime… Je ne pourrais pas être seul ce soir. Je n'aurais pas de bonne nuit de sommeil afin de savoir où j'en étais, parce que bien sûr Rosalie serait à mes côtés…

Je pensai prendre une chambre d'hôtel, mais en faisant ça j'aurais pris le risque de me mettre mon père à dos pour le reste de mon séjour. Je n'étais définitivement pas prêt à supporter ça. Et mon billet n'était pas échangeable, alors je ne pouvais pas me montrer lâche.

Je rentrai dans la maison moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, arrachant ma cravate en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Je détachai les boutons de ma chemise, manquant de les envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me glissai dans la cabine de douche et j'allumai l'eau chaude. Posant mon front contre le mur en face, je tentai tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression. J'allais devoir endurer Rosalie pour encore une semaine. Et il me faudrait tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas exploser.

Je savais d'avance que mes nuits allaient être agitées, que sa présence à mes côtés serait dure à supporter. Qu'elle allait vouloir qu'on parle, que je m'explique.

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle m'avait blessé ? J'avais mis tellement d'espoir dans cet appel, m'autorisant à éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Et puis elle m'avait littéralement oublié. Je savais que ma réaction allait lui sembler démesurée, vu qu'elle me le semblait aussi. Mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais en colère. En colère contre moi, mais surtout contre elle. Je savais que même si je décidais à présent de prendre mes distances avec elle, elle ne l'entendrait sûrement pas de cette oreille. Et Rosalie était loin d'être une femme à qui on s'opposait.

Je me savonnai vigoureusement, frottant énergiquement les muscles bandés de mes cuisses, de mes abdominaux, et après m'être rincé, j'attrapai la serviette pour m'enrouler dedans.

La douche ne me servit à rien finalement. La frustration était toujours omniprésente et je savais que j'allais avoir énormément de mal à m'endormir.

Je me brossai les dents, tentant d'envoyer mes pensées au loin. Une fois ma bouche rincée, je rangeai mon bazar et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain.

Rosalie était là, assise sur le bord du lit. La tête baissée.

* * *

**A JEUDI LES FILLES ! Passer une bonne semaine d'ici la !**

**OH ! ENCORE UNE CHOSE ! POUR TOUTES CELLES QUI CONNAISSENT MILK40, Venez donc lire sa fiction DES GENS COMME NOUS QUI A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMER ICI ! Je vous envois le lien en PM si vous êtes intéressées !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello.**

**Je remercie : Megy-vampire** _(Haha, impatiente ^^),_**Milk40 **_(La discussion c'est pour maintenant.)_**Guest** _(Tu m'as demander le lien pour la fiction de milk, mais l_'_as tu reçue?)_**Lisa1905 **_(Haha, tu as besoin de moi encore ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde soit d'accord_ !)**Ally** _(Désolée que tu trouves que mes chapitres ne soient pas assez décrits.)_**Jus de Carotte **_(Ha, toujours là toi :) Merci de toujours lire ^^)_**,sarinette60**,**Bellatrix18 **_(Bah tu vois, tu as tenue le coups ^^ HAHA, oui ceci est ironique.)_

**Et puis bien sur à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris.**

* * *

**Chapitre VINGT-QUATRE**

**POV d'Emmett**

Elle n'allait pas me laisser le temps de souffler. Elle releva la tête vers moi, fixant ses prunelles sombres aux miennes.

''Je… Tu… Enfin. Merde. On n'avait pas fini !'' Lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

J'attrapai un boxer et lui tournai le dos, lâchant la serviette.

''Bordel,'' chuchota-t-elle.

J'étais totalement nu alors elle pu admirer mes fesses. J'enfilai le vêtement et pus me retourner de nouveau.

''Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui.

- Et bien moi, si, et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire !

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours décider de tout ?

- Je ne décide pas toujours de tout !

- Bien sûr.''

Je me glissai à ses côtés, tirant la couette gentiment afin de ne pas la blesser, et tentai de me glisser sous celle-ci.

''Ecoute, je suis désolée. D'accord ? Je…'' Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau.

''Ça ne change rien.

- Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien compris. Ça ne change rien.''

Elle se redressa, tira violemment la couverture dans un geste désespéré et se posta face à moi, furieuse.

''Ecoute-moi bien l'ours ! J'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser, et toi tu m'envoies balader ?! As-tu si mauvais caractère ?! Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de compréhensif !''

Elle attrapa ses vêtements de nuit et s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je soupirai, passant une main sur mon visage.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une nouvelle nuisette et je manquai de lâcher un juron. Celle-ci était rose pâle, très courte, et avait une bande de dentelle pour cacher la poitrine. Autrement dit, ça ne cachait rien. (ha ha)

Elle se laissa tomber à mes côtés et attrapa sa brosse à cheveux afin de les démêler. Elle reposa la brosse, se coucha et appuya violemment sur le bouton de la lumière.

J'entendais sa respiration et sentais sa chaleur à mes côtés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, pensant qu'elle s'était endormie, je me tournai de l'autre côté.

''Ne me tourne pas le dos, je déteste ca.'' Sa voix claqua, sèche.

Je me retournai de nouveau, pour lui faire face.

''J'ai vraiment voulu te rappeler mais…

- Mais quoi ?'' Demandai-je tranquillement.

Elle bougea doucement, se glissant un peu plus près de moi.

''Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais une acharnée.

- Je ne comprends pas.''

Je laissais ma main posée non loin de ce que j'espérais être son visage.

''Je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille accro.

- Mais d'où sors-tu cette idée ?

- Alice, mon amie… m'a conseillé de me faire… désirer…''

Je me redressai vivement, allumant la lumière.

''Te faire désirer ? Hum… Très bien, mais quand comptais-tu me rappeler ?

- A vrai dire… Au bout de trois jours, j'ai pensé que c'était trop tard, que tu avais dû passer à autre chose…

- Loin de là, trois jours plus tard, j'attendais encore, '' répliquai-je vivement.

Elle se redressa à son tour et s'assit négligemment contre la tête de lit.

''Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Alice. J'aurais dû faire comme bon me semblait et…

- Tu sais, je suppose que lorsqu'une femme veut se faire désirer par un homme, ça marche mais… Je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente.

- Tu te lasses vite…

- Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi Rosalie…'' Glissai-je presque silencieusement.

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous à plus ?**

**Je tiens à vous dire qu'au moment ou je poste ce chapitre, j'ai terminée lecture de cette fiction et il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer les chapitres à la correction et à vous les poster. **

**Bonne St Valentin ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir à toutes.**

**Il est 00h54 et je vous poste le chapitre, si c'est pas beau ça?^^ **

**Je tiens à remercier chacunes d'entre vous. Je ne traine pas, vous vous reconnaitrez !**

**Bien sur demain vous aurez la suite ^^ **

**Chapitre VINGT-CINQ**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, je l'attirai lentement vers moi et la pris dans mes bras.

''Nous avons un caractère fort, l'un comme l'autre, et je suppose que peu importe la relation que nous décidons d'avoir, elle ne sera pas de tout repos…

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se parler.

- Je suppose…''

Elle se lova un peu plus contre moi, glissant sa jambe par-dessus les miennes. J'éteignis de nouveau la lumière, la gardant près de moi.

#AS#

Le lendemain, la lumière qui traversait la chambre me réveilla. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et fixai tout de suite mon regard vers la beauté blonde calée contre moi.

Rosalie dormait encore profondément et je décidai que j'allais en profiter pour l'admirer un peu.

Ses traits étaient reposés, sereins. Lorsque nous dormions ensemble, elle bougeait énormément, soupirant, parlant doucement dans son sommeil (je ne crois pas que l'on puisse tenir une véritable conversation en dormant…). Mais cette nuit, une fois qu'elle s'était installée dans mes bras, aucun mouvement, aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Elle avait dormi paisiblement, resserrant de temps à autre sa prise autour de moi.

J'avais bien dormi également. Bien mieux que les fois d'avant...

Elle se mit à bouger doucement, soupirant, puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de m'offrir un immense sourire.

''Bonjour Princesse Aurore.

- Bonjour monsieur Charmant. '' Elle s'écarta lentement.

Je me redressai alors afin de masquer un peu plus mon problème matinal. J'espérai quelques instants qu'elle n'en ait rien vu, mais me rappelai bien vite que seulement quelques secondes auparavant elle avait la cuisse posée juste dessus. Je me mis à rougir.

''Quelques chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, '' mentis-je.

Je me levai et attrapai le premier jogging que j'avais sous la main.

''Oh Emmett, si ça à avoir avec l'énorme érection que tu as, j'ai déjà dormi avec des hommes et on m'a appris que c'était une réaction normale, pour vous les hommes. J'aurais été étonnée si tu… enfin, si ça n'avait pas été le cas,'' me dit-elle d'un ton complètement détaché.

Plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Rosalie continuerait toujours de me surprendre.

''Oh Dieu, tu verrais la tête que tu fais ! Ça vaut tout l'or du monde !'' Dit-elle en s'esclaffant. (en français international on dirait plutôt Oh Dieu, si tu voyais la tête que tu fais !)

Je la fixai avec de grands yeux. Elle était là, étendue sur le lit, écroulée de rire.

Sans plus y réfléchir, je me jetai sur elle, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, tentant de prendre un air menaçant.

''Es-tu vraiment en train de te moquer de moi, Hale ?

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Mc Carty !''

Elle me provoquait, me lançant un regard aguicheur. Alors, c'était ça être ami avec elle ? J'allais vite m'enflammer…

* * *

**A demain pour la suite :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey,**

**Il est presque minuit alors je vous poste le chapitre comme ça, vous l'aurez demain matin en vous levant. **

**Ca avance entre eux... Je vous rappelle que le lemon arrive au chapitre 32, donc on s'en approche :)**

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews.**

**Chapitre VINGT-SIX**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain, allant sans doute s'occuper de son ''petit problème''.

Je me sentais bien avec lui. Sa présence était rassurante. Bien sûr, je savais que lors de notre retour à Seattle les choses allaient changer. J'aurais moins de temps à lui accorder, croulant sous les dossiers, et lui également…

Mais si notre relation venait à … évoluer, j'allais devoir lui accorder plus de temps.

J'attrapai une chemise d'Emmett afin de couvrir un peu plus mon corps avant de sortir prendre une douche dans l'une des autres salles de bain.

En sortant de la chambre, je tombai sur ma mère et Richard en train de se bécoter.

''Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça en public ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Rose ! Oh et à en juger par ta tenue, tu as dû avoir une nuit mouvementée toi aussi…'' Me dit-elle.

Je soupirai, tirant sur le bas de mon vêtement.

''Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive maman.''

**#AS#**

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillée, je rejoignis les autres pour le brunch. Demain c'était Noël et je comptais faire les boutiques afin d'acheter les derniers cadeaux.

James et Victoria bavardaient discrètement.

''Hey les amoureux. Alors qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ?

- Ha ! Ça, tu devras attendre demain pour le savoir !

- Roh, vous savez que je déteste les surprises !

- Oui mais celle-là, tu vas l'adorer !''

Je bougonnai, protestant légèrement. Emmett vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, attrapant la cafetière.

''Tu en veux ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.''

Je sentis le regard des autres sur nous, pesant.

''Quoi ?

- Non non, rien.'' Répondirent-ils tous.

Je me sentais épiée et cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Comme s'ils essayaient de savoir quand est-ce qu'on finirait par se sauter dessus.

Après une heure de discussion, je remontai à ma chambre afin de récupérer mon sac pour pouvoir sortir. Alors que j'enfilais mes bottes, Emmett passa la porte et se jeta sur moi. (N/Milk:ha ha le vilain coquin)

''Oh, que me vaut cette… attaque ?

- La moquerie de ce matin !''

Il m'attrapa et commença à me pincer gentiment les hanches, ce qui déclencha mes cris et surtout mon fou rire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de suppliques, il arrêta net de me torturer. Il se redressa et lissa sa chemise. (pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?)

''VENGEAAAAAAAAAAAANCE !''

Je lui sautai dessus et grimpai sur son dos alors qu'il nous faisait retomber sur le lit.

''Mais t'es une vraie tigresse toi !''

Il me fit rebasculer sous lui et reprit le dessus, bloquant mon visage dans sa grosse main. Alors que je peinais pour retrouver mon souffle, il me fixa et caressa ma joue.

''Ne bouge plus.''

Je m'exécutai, comprenant vite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'étais sûre qu'il le sentait.

Il pencha alors son visage vers le mien tandis que mon souffle se bloquait dans ma gorge. Il se pencha encore, et enfin ses lèvres touchèrent de nouveau les miennes.

Elles étaient chaudes, rudes, mais tellement douces contre les miennes.

* * *

**A JEUDI :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bon, on est mercredi, je sais mais dans vingt minutes il est minuit et vous allez me faire atteindre deux cent reviews... Je tiens à vous remercier particulièrement... J'en reviens pas et l'interet que vous portez à ma fiction me touche à un point... Bien sur, j'offre un OS à la personne qui me met la deux centieme review sur le thème de son choix ! **

**Pour toutes les autres, vous aurez un autre OS de toute façon mais je vous remercie pour tout, parce que vous me motivée de manière incroyable !**

**Chapitre VINGT-SEPT**

**Pov EMMETT**

Rosalie commençait dangereusement à être ma tentation. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, commençant à nous toucher de temps à autre mais de manière discrète. C'était comme si j'avais constamment besoin de sentir sa peau sous la mienne… Comme une obsession.

Alors que nous nous baladions de boutique en boutique un détail me frappa.

Mon père, ma famille, sortait officiellement avec sa mère.

Je me stoppai d'un coup, faisant violemment reculer Rosalie.

''On ne peut pas être ensemble.''

Elle me fixa, interdite, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ta mère est avec mon père.

- Oui, merci j'avais remarqué !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Et bien, éclaire-moi !''

Je passai la main sur mon visage, sentant le vertige me prendre.

''Si nos parents viennent à se marier, cela voudra dire que nous ferons partie de la même famille… Tu seras ma sœur, par alliance.''

Son visage blêmit, elle semblait prendre conscience de ce que je lui racontais.

''Emmett, stop.

- Comment ça stop ?

- Ma mère n'épousera jamais ton père, elle est bien trop… bornée pour ça. Elle est déjà passée par là et elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne recommencerait jamais.''

Je la regardai, cherchant à savoir si elle ne disait ça que pour me rassurer sur le coup. Mais je vis toute la conviction dont elle faisait preuve et je me calmai instantanément.

''Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué…

- Oh moins, tu nous considères ensemble…''

Elle caressa ma joue et se lova contre moi. La chaleur me monta au visage alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Sentir son corps contre le mien déclenchait toujours des réactions indépendantes à ma volonté, et je fus obligé de m'éloigner doucement d'elle.

''Et toi, que veux-tu pour Noël ?'' Me dit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je décidai d'être taquin.

''Que dirais-tu de toi, toute nue dans une baignoire…?

- Emmett ! Voyons !'' Elle rougit et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver craquante.

''Pas sans toi…'' Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner rapidement de moi.

Dire que j'avais chaud quelques minutes auparavant était un euphémisme à coté de ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

**#AS#**

Environ une heure avant que nous rentrions à la maison, Rosalie s'éclipsa et je décidai d'en profiter pour lui trouver un cadeau.

J'essayai de me rappeler d'un détail qu'elle aurait pu me confier afin de lui trouver un cadeau parfait… Mais rien ne me venait.

Je décidai qu'un rendez-vous dans un SPA s'avérait trop impersonnel, qu'un bouquet ne lui ferait pas assez d'effet, mais qu'un bijou ferait peut être trop.

J'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre.

Tout à coup, en passant devant une boutique particulière, j'eus ma révélation. Le cadeau parfait était là, juste sous mes yeux et il n'attendait qu'une chose, que je l'achète… Je décidai de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir tout de même un peu…

* * *

**Encore merci à chacune d'entre vous pour tout ca... Vraiment. Vous êtes absolument géniales !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello ! **

**Un grand merci à MILK40 pour sa correction.**

**Sarinette60, (Il ne pense pas que Rose est sa soeur, enfin pas vraiment. Il s'est juste dis que si leurs parents se mariaient, il ne pourrait pas lui demander de devenir sa femme à l'avenir...), Louise Malone (C'est ici que tu le sais HAHA ^^) Grazie (Merci pour tes reviews !) Jus de Carotte (C'est pas risqué ! C'est juste que Rosalie ne pourra pas rentrer en avion... ^^)miily (Tu vas enfin savoir ce que c'est ^^) Iankee (Milk40 à comprit ça aussi ^^ ca m'a valut un super fou rire ^^ )**

**Chapitre VINGT-HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Le dîner avait commencé il y a une heure et l'ambiance était bonne. Cependant, je sentais une légère tension du côté d'Emmett et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui parler. Il est vrai que les choses allaient si vite entre nous que nous n'avions jamais pris plus de temps que ça pour parler, et je savais que ca deviendrait vite un problème si les choses continuaient comme ça.

Ma mère me fit parvenir un plat et je servis une assiette à Emmett. Il gesticulait sans cesse sur sa chaise et je tentai pour la énième fois de le calmer.

''Il y a quelques chose qui te tracasse Emmett ?'' Lui demandai-je gentiment.

Il se releva en soupirant et sortit de la pièce sans même me répondre.

''Bah… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?'' Demanda Victoria.

Richard, le père d'Emmett, se mit à sourire malicieusement.

''Connaissant mon fils, je suppose qu'il pense avoir fait une bêtise…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'' Demandai-je, inquiète.

Je me redressai, tendant le cou pour essayer de le voir, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était qu'il était accroupi face au mur de l'entrée. Tout à coup, il se releva, portant un carton à bout de bras.

''Oh qu'est-ce que tu caches ainsi ?''

Ma mère se releva à son tour et ouvrit discrètement le carton avant de pousser un petit cri… Étrange.

''Bon… Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne sais pas non plus si ça te plaira mais…

- Elle va adorer !''

Il me tendit le carton, me conseillant de le poser doucement au sol. Ce que je fis. Je m'accroupis à mon tour et ouvris lentement le carton, la peur se faisant sentir.

Lorsque j'écartai le premier bord du carton, mon cœur s'arrêta net.

''OH MON DIEEEEEEEEU !''

J'écartai les autres bords aussi vite que possible afin d'admirer un peu plus ma surprise.

''C'est un husky. La vendeuse m'a dit qu'à taille adulte ça ferait la taille d'un labrador. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'une fois dressé il pourrait faire un bon chien de garde, parce que quand il aime son maître, c'est de manière inconditionnelle…''

J'attrapai la boule de poil et la serrai contre moi, avant de poser mes lèvres contre celles d'Emmett, devant tout le monde.

''Bien ! À notre tour de vous offrir vos cadeaux,'' lança James avant de se diriger sous le sapin et d'attraper plusieurs petites boîtes.

''Celle-ci est pour maman et Richard, celle-ci pour Emmett et toi, et celle-ci, c'est pour toi mon amour,'' dit-il en nous donnant chacun un présent.

Emmett saisit la petite boîte entre ses grandes mains et se rassit à côté de moi. Nous ouvrâmes tous nos cadeaux, et lorsque je vis ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage.

''OH ! FÉLICITATIONS !''

À l'intérieur de la boîte, se trouvait une paire de petits chaussons roses, et dans celle de ma mère, se trouvait une paire de petits chaussons bleus. Cette dernière se leva, les larmes coulant sur son visage, et étreignit tout de suite Victoria avant de lui dire combien elle était heureuse.

J'allais enfin être tata.

* * *

**A DEMAIN !  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello ! **

**Un grand merci à Milk40 pour sa correction,**

**Disclamer : Je rappelle que Rosalie, Emmett et tous les autres appartiennent à Steyphenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec. **

**Comme toujours merci à : Iankee, miily, Jus de carotte, sarinette60, Bellatrix18! Désolée, j'en oublie certainement mais ma boite mail beug énormément et je ne peux pas ouvrir mes reviews ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Chapitre VINGT-NEUF**

**POV DE ROSALIE**

C'était notre dernier jour ici et Emmett et moi n'avions toujours pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de discussion sérieuse. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais ni sur ce que je désirais vraiment faire parce que je n'en étais pas certaine moi-même.

''Rose ?'' La voix de ma mère résonna dans la pièce.

Je rangeai mes dernières affaires dans la valise et la refermai avant d'indiquer à ma mère d'entrer dans la pièce.

''Peut-on parler toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr.''

Je m'installai sur le lit après avoir posé ma valise sur le sol près de celle d'Emmett.

''De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Est-ce sérieux entre Emmett et toi ?'' Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je me crispai.

''Je… Nous nous entendons bien et…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Nous l'avons tous vu, ça. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu comptes faire ta vie avec lui.

- Nous commençons seulement à sortir ensemble et…

- Les gens vont parler, Rosalie. ''

Je me redressai, fronçant les sourcils. Mais où diable voulait-elle en venir ?

''Va droit au but, tu veux ?

- Tu te lances dans une relation avec le fils de l'homme dont je suis amoureuse et avec qui je me vois passer le reste de ma vie.''

Je manquai de rire face à son air outré.

''Dieu du ciel, rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu es avec lui, maman ?

- Six mois mais…

- En six mois, tu t'es installée avec lui, tu nous l'a présenté et tu te dis amoureuse de lui ? Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus du tout entendre parler des hommes, je te trouve un peu rapide.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?!

- N'est-ce pas plutôt son argent qui te fait cet effet ?!''

Le ton montait entre nous et je savais que les choses allaient mal tourner…

''Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

- Je te demande pardon ?!'' Criais-je

Elle se leva, se plaçant face à moi.

''N'es-tu pas censée être heureuse pour moi ?''

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour comme ci c'était moi qui avais commis une erreur.

''C'est toi qui nous a caché qui était cet homme, non ?

- Et alors ?!

- Ca fait plusieurs mois que je fréquente Emmett ! Si tu m'avais un peu plus parlé de cet homme, peut-être que j'aurais pu prendre mes distances par rapport à lui, mais tu nous l'a caché !''

Son expression était impassible comme si ce que je lui disais entrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre.

''Il me semble que je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, gamine.

- J'ai passé l'âge que tu m'appelles comme ça. Ne rejette pas tes erreurs sur moi. Tu as pris ta décision. Par contre, ne prétends pas l'aimer lorsque c'est plus son argent qui t'intéresse !''

Elle leva la main en l'air alors que je me figeais face à elle.

''Bien, je vois. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit et que je ferais mieux de partir. Au revoir maman.''

* * *

**La mère de Rosalie est horrible non?  
**

**Allez à JEUDI ^^ **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello les filles ! Attention, ceci est un message spécial. **

**Je pars dimanche lundi et mardi donc je ne pourrais pas publier. **

**Je vous laisse donc le choix, soit je publie un autre chapitre demain et après demain (pour remplacer ceux de dimanche et lundi) soit j'en publie trois jeudi prochain l'attente sera très longue... **

**A vous de me le dire ? **

**C'est vous qui choisissez :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE**

**POV D'EMMETT**

Je chargeai les affaires de Rosalie dans le coffre de ma voiture. Nous devions rentrer en prenant la route, puisque je n'avais pas pensé au chien… Il était trop petit pour avoir tous ses vaccins à jour…

Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien sûr, mais vu comme les ''au revoir'' se déroulaient, les quelques heures de route qui nous attendaient risquaient d'être longues tant Rosalie était crispée.

J'étais présent dans le couloir lorsqu'elle et sa mère avaient échangé ces paroles. Elles avaient été dures l'une envers l'autre et Rosalie semblait blessée lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée dans mes bras.

Je n'avais pas posé de questions, elle n'aurait pas eu de bonne réponse et j'aurais pris le risque de la braquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle s'était ensuite précipitée dans la chambre et m'avait presque lancé sa valise alors que les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

''Vous partez ?

- Rosalie s'est disputée avec votre mère…'' Dis-je à James.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui sans rien me dire de plus. Je me retrouvai alors comme un con, la valise dans la main.

''Ils ressortiront quand Rosalie sera calmée. Elle va pleurer, lui dire tout ce qu'elle a contre sa mère, il l'écoutera. Puis quand il sera sûr qu'elle est assez calme pour être rationnelle, il lui dira qu'elle a eu tort, que leur mère n'est pas éternelle et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'excu…''

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase (qui parle ici ?), la porte se rouvrit sur James, visiblement furieux.

''Ou est-elle passée ?!

- Qui ça ?

- Ma mère, elle est où ?!''

Je lui indiquai le rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il s'y précipitait.

''Ça, ça n'est pas du tout dans leurs habitudes,'' me dit Victoria.

J'ouvris de nouveau la porte de la chambre et m'y engouffrai à mon tour. Rosalie était assise au milieu du lit, serrant mon oreiller contre son corps, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

''Rose… Ma puce ?'' Chuchotai-je

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux vers moi alors qu'un sanglot la secouait. Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps de la voir pleurer, alors je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort.

''Je suis horrible mais… Elle est si… Moi aussi je veux…''

Je la serrai plus étroitement.

La voix de James résonna plus fort au rez-de-chaussée et Victoria s'engouffra dans la chambre et courut se réfugier sur le lit avec nous.

''Bordel, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à ta mère, ni ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais James est furieux… Il lui hurle dessus comme un dingue mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit parce que ta mère crie encore plus fort que lui… C'est plus que flippant… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux… Il t'a braillé dessus aussi ?''

Rosalie renifla de manière peu élégante mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver craquante.

''Non. Il est en colère après elle, mais pas après moi. Même si il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça…''

J'écartai ses cheveux de son visage et l'embrassai sur le front, tentant de l'apaiser.

* * *

**Pensez à lire la note du début de chapitre s'il vous plais !  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello ! **

**Alors voilà, vous avez choisis que je publierais aujourd'hui et demain. **

**C'est ce que je fais du coup ^^**

**Mais par contre, le prochain ce sera jeudi prochain ! Et oui ! **

**Et il n'y en aura qu'un !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE ET UN**

**CHAPITRE BONUS  
POV DE JAMES**

Lorsque j'avais quatre ans, ma mère m'a annoncé que j'allais avoir une petite sœur. Au départ, j'étais content. Puis j'ai réalisé que c'était une fille et qu'elle ne jouerait pas au foot avec moi. J'ai beaucoup pleuré.

Puis lorsqu'elle est venue au monde, je me suis senti fier, parce que même bébé, Rosalie était magnifique.

Notre vie n'a jamais été facile. Notre père s'est envolé du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse, le jour des six ans de Rosalie. Elle a eu le cœur brisé. Moi, je l'ai détesté de faire pleurer ma petite sœur l'un des jours les plus importants de toute sa vie.

Ce jour-là, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit faire pleurer ma petite sœur, me jurant mentalement de toujours la protéger.

Lorsque Rosalie a eu 14 ans et qu'elle a eu son premier chagrin d'amour, j'ai été jusqu'à son école et j'ai attendu deux heures que le petit crétin qui lui avait fait du mal daigne sortir de l'établissement.

Quand il a fini par sortir de l'école, je lui ai mis la raclée de sa vie.

Moi, c'est en rentrant à la maison que j'ai subi la mienne. Mais le lendemain, quand Rose est revenue de l'école avec un grand sourire sur le visage, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

À chaque fois qu'elle a été malheureuse, en colère ou blessée, j'ai tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire. Peu importe les moyens utilisés, j'ai toujours réussi.

#AS#

J'ai entendu ma mère hurler alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la maison. J'ai donc traversé le séjour et j'ai tendu l'oreille.

''C'est toi qui ne nous as rien dit !''

Rosalie hurlait aussi fort que notre mère et tentait visiblement de lui en mettre plein les dents.

J'avais appris au fil des années qu'il était rarement bon de se mêler des affaires de femmes dans ma famille et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que j'attende que la tempête passe avant d'aller demander des comptes. Alors je suis remonté pour rejoindre Victoria qui se reposait à l'étage.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte de la chambre a claqué, signe qu'elles en avaient terminé.

''Il me semble que Rose pleure, James.

- Je sais. Je vais y aller. Je veux juste la laisser souffler avant d'aller lui demander des comptes.

- N'oublie pas de ne pas trop t'emporter avec elle. Elle est fragile, et tâche surtout de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

- Je sais.''

Je me suis relevé et j'ai aidé ma future femme à se relever à son tour.

''Sois gentil.

- Je le suis toujours avec elle…

- Si tu le dis.''

Elle a passé devant lorsque je lui ai ouvert la porte. Rosalie était dans le couloir en train de pleurer et ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais bien sûr je n'en ai rien montré en ramenant Rosalie dans sa chambre.

Elle s'est pelotonnée contre la tête de lit et s'est agrippée fermement à son oreiller.

#AS#

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Rose m'ait expliqué toute la situation, c'est plus que furieux que je suis ressorti de la chambre.

J'allais emplâtrer ma mère.

Lorsque je suis arrivé en bas, ma mère était assise sur le canapé, un verre de scotch dans les mains.

''Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?!

- À qui parles-tu comme ça ?!

- À toi ! Alors comme ça, Rose ne peut pas être heureuse elle aussi ?! Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de goûter au bonheur ?

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça.''

Elle s'est redressée et a reposé son verre sur la table afin de le remplir à nouveau.

''Et moi, je t'interdis de pourrir la vie de ma petite sœur. C'est son tour d'être heureuse, merde ! Elle a sacrifié plein de trucs pour toi, alors que tu étais sensée en sacrifier pour elle. Mais au lieu de ça, tu continues à lui pourrir la vie. Dis-moi, au fait… DEPUIS QUAND NOTRE FAMILLE ACCORDE-T-ELLE DE L'IMPORTANCE À CE QUE LES AUTRES PENSENT D'ELLE ?! HEIN ?! DIS-MOI ?!''

Ma mère était là, la bouteille dans la main et la bouche grande ouverte. (Oh la tête qu'elle doit faire, ha ha)

''N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses James. Je suis ta mère et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

- Bordel, j'ai passé l'âge. Tu te mets à parler comme l'une de ces putains de femmes riches. Mais c'est loin d'être ton cas.

- Ha oui ?

- Ouais. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas à toi que cette maison appartient, que ce n'est pas ton argent que tu dépenses mais le sien. Tu viens juste de t'installer avec lui. On va dire que c'est rapide non ? Pour quelqu'un qui disait détester les hommes… ''

Ma mère a pincé les lèvres.

''Tu me fais passer pour une putain de profiteuse, mais ce n'est pas ca. Ta sœur et toi semblez croire que je n'aime pas Richard. Mais vous vous trompez. J'ai des sentiments pour lui.

- Et Rose en a pour Emmett même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. Alors tu vas jouer ton rôle de mère une putain de fois dans ta vie, et tu vas la laisser être heureuse. Parce qu'elle en a assez bavé. Alors même si la situation s'annonce complexe, tu vas accepter ça et être heureuse si les choses évoluent entre eux, '' ai-je lancé.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'un détail m'est revenu en mémoire.

''Oh, encore une chose, il est à peine 10h du matin, alors le scotch est proscrit.''

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et suis remonté à l'étage.

Rien ni personne ne ferait du mal à ma petite sœur.

* * *

**A demain **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello ! **

**Alors voilà c'est le dernier avant jeudi ! Je sais que ca va etre long et j'en suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée. **

**Après j'espère que vous comprendrez que j'ai une vie en dehors de FF et que je ne vois déjà pas souvent mon père parce que beaucoup de kilomètres nous sépares alors je souhaite en profiter au maximum et de toute façon, même si je le voulais je n'ai pas de connexion internet la bas alors... **

**Si ca peux vous consolez, jeudi je vous posterais deux chapitres d'un coup puisqu'il s'agit DU LEMON que vous attendez toutes... **

**Sinon, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance quelqu'un passera et publiera un OS... Je ne sais pas... Surveillez mes écrits... **

**Chapitre TRENTE-DEUX**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett fit monter le chien après avoir chargé nos valises dans le coffre. J'avais fini par arrêter de pleurer au bout de deux heures, et seulement quand James était revenu pour me dire d'arrêter mes conneries, que les choses étaient arrangées et qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi, pour retrouver mes repères. Il m'avait aussi balancé dans les dents qu'il était temps que je reconnaisse que ce que je ressentais pour Emmett était beaucoup plus qu'une attirance.

Lorsque Emmett prit la route après m'avoir quand même obligée à dire au revoir à ma mère, chose que j'avais faite du bout des lèvres, je ne décrochai plus un seul mot. À la place, je me mis à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Il est vrai que comme d'habitude, je m'étais mise dans une situation compliquée, que lorsque nous serions tous en famille il faudrait du temps pour que ses oncles, tantes, cousines et autres se fassent à l'idée que la mère et la fille sortaient toutes deux avec des membres de la même famille…

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler lorsque mes pensées retournèrent vers ce que ma mère m'avait lancé au visage : ''Qu'est-ce que vont dire les gens ?!'' Dieu, depuis quand ma mère accordait-elle de l'importance à ce que les gens pensaient d'elle ? Était-elle devenue aussi égoïste ? Ou alors, l'argent lui montait à la tête. Pourtant, Richard n'avait pas semblé s'opposer à notre relation… À moins que…

''Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- Ton père a-t-il dit quelque chose sur le fait que nous soyons ensemble ?''

Il me lança un regard rassurant et m'offrit un sourire.

''Peu importe dans quelle situation je me trouve, tant que je suis heureux, cela convient à mon père. Et contrairement à ce que semble penser ta mère, il se contrefout de ce que les gens peuvent dire sur lui ou notre famille. Tant que lui connait la vérité. Qui plus est, tu l'as charmé et il t'apprécie vraiment. Alors je pense que ta mère a du souci à se faire.''

Je ne rajoutai rien, légèrement soulagée… Mais toujours blessée par ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Il me faudrait un petit moment avant même de penser à recommencer à lui parler. Il me faudrait du temps pour encaisser tout ça… (qui doit encaisser, Rosalie ou sa mère ? Il lui faudrait du temps si c'est sa mère, Il me faudrait du temps si c'est Rosalie)

Je finis par m'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, épuisée par toutes les émotions que j'avais vécues aujourd'hui…

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai et fronçai les sourcils. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je me sentais épuisée et courbaturée malgré le confort de la voiture.

''Rosalie ? Veux-tu t'arrêter dans un hôtel pour la nuit ?'' (ils n'ont pas le choix de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas faire San Francisco – Seattle sans s'arrêter pour dormir, le trajet est trop long)

Je me remis les idées en place, essayant de me rappeler où j'étais.

''Oui, s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous nous arrêtions pendant un moment. Au moins jusqu'à demain. Je conduirai.

- Non ça ira, après une bonne nuit de sommeil les choses iront mieux mais là, je t'avouerais qu'il faut vraiment que je me repose.''

La nuit qui m'attendait allait être encore plus mouvementée que la journée ne l'avait été…

* * *

**Alors à jeudi ! Et allez y le bouton review aime être caressé ! N'hésitez pas !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir à toutes ! **

**Je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant, ma journée a été très chargée. **

**Ce chapitre comporte deux parties que je vous publies l'une après l'autre.**

**ATTENTION LEMON ! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AGE MERCI DE NE PAS LIRE !**

CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS

POV D'EMMETT

Je réservai une suite par téléphone et continuai de conduire sur quelques kilomètres alors que Rosalie se réveillait peu à peu. Elle avait sorti le chien de sa caisse de transport et le caressais de manière absente.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je m'arrêtai devant l'hôtel et descendis pour lui ouvrir la portière.

''Vous voilà arrivée, mademoiselle.''

Elle me sourit doucement tout en gardant le chien serré contre elle. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai gentiment. Elle était pâle et paraissait encore contrariée par sa journée. Les choses n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle et j'étais conscient qu'un petit moment de repos lui ferait du bien.

Nous nous présentâmes à l'accueil et j'attrapai le passe pour accéder à notre suite. Une fois dans l'ascenseur elle se blottit contre moi et je découvris une Rosalie plus fragile que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Les portes se rouvrirent et je la soutins jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Je fis glisser la carte magnétique dans la serrure et ouvris la porte.

Elle déposa le chien au sol et ce dernier partit directement vagabonder dans son nouvel espace.

Je déposai rapidement nos valises sur le sol, ayant refusé le service d'étage et aidai Rosalie à retirer sa veste. Je la laissai ensuite visiter les lieux avant de me diriger tout de suite vers la salle de bain afin de lui faire couler un bon bain.

Je tournai le thermostat afin que l'eau soit à température parfaite et fis glisser des petits savons dans l'eau afin de créer une mousse abondante.

Une fois que l'eau fut à hauteur parfaite, je ressortis et posai mes mains sur les épaules de Rosalie qui était figée devant la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

''Je t'ai fait couler un bain… ''

Elle sursauta au son de ma voix mais m'offrit un superbe sourire lorsqu'elle me fit face. Sans que je m'y attende, elle se plongea dans mes bras, plaçant sa tête dans mon cou.

''Merci Emmett.''

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires alors que je caressais son dos de manière réconfortante. Puis lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle s'écarta de moi.

Elle s'avança vers la salle de bain et repoussa simplement la porte derrière elle.

**#AS#**

Alors que je me servais un verre de scotch du mini bar la voix de Rosalie résonna à nouveau.

''Emmett ?''

Je m'avançai vers la salle de bain, n'osant pas ouvrir la porte de peur de la trouver dans une situation compromettante.

''Oui ?

- Viens, s'il te plaît.''

Inspirant un grand coup, j'ouvris la porte en gardant en tête baissée pour ne pas la regarder.

''Emmett, tu peux regarder, j'ai de la mousse jusqu'au cou !''

Je me mis à rire bêtement de manière gênée et relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, et seuls ses genoux dépassaient de l'eau du bain.

''Approche-toi Emmett, je ne vais pas te manger,'' dit-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Je m'approchai et m'accroupis à ses côtés contre la baignoire. Elle sortit sa main de l'eau et caressa ma joue.

''Merci de ce que tu fais pour moi…''

Je lui souris gentiment et fixai mon regard dans le sien alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi jusqu'à poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était rude, indélicat, mais tellement bon. Presque frénétique.

Elle plaça alors ses deux bras autour de mon cou, plaquant sa poitrine mouillée contre mon torse, et souffla quelques mots contre mes lèvres.

''J'ai besoin de toi, Emmett…''

* * *

**A tout de suite pour la suite :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Voilà la deuxième partie, je ne traine pas parce qu'il est déjà tard et que vous l'attendez toutes mais je remercie :**

**Milk40 pour sa correction, Bellatrix18 pour ses idées farfelues, miily pour ses commentaires toujours parfaits et motivants , Cherze : Ma bonté d'ame te remercie pour le compliment ^^, Jus de carotte !,Sarinette60, Grazie, Iankee, Louise Malone, Melodie93 et a toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alertes ! **

**Chapitre TRENTE-TROIS PARTIE DEUX**

**POV D'EMMETT**

Je la serrai contre moi, pressant son corps un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour une première étreinte, mais les choses étaient telles que j'avais peur qu'elle s'évapore entre mes bras.

''Je suis là ma belle…''

Elle se redressa encore plus, reposant ses lèvres contre les miennes à nouveau. Elle manqua de glisser dans la baignoire et je décidai qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir. Je l'éloignai légèrement de moi et attrapai le gel douche. Je la fis se mettre correctement dans la baignoire et me plaçai à genoux pour la savonner. Elle se laissa faire alors que l'eau commençait à s'écouler dans la tuyauterie.

Je savonnai son cou, ses épaules et sa nuque, mes mains descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Je laissai mes mains en suspens alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers moi, me donnant une sorte d'autorisation silencieuse.

Une fois certain de sa décision, je laissai mes mains glisser vers ses seins. Ils étaient beaux, parfaitement proportionnés par rapport à sa silhouette.

Je commençai à me sentir inconfortable…

Je glissai alors mes mains sur son ventre puis dans son dos avant de la faire se redresser face à moi.

Sa beauté était presque figée. Elle avait un corps parfait. Une taille fine, une poitrine idéale et des jambes si longues qu'elles ne semblaient jamais se finir…

J'embrassai son nombril, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, puis savonnai ses cuisses avant de caresser son bas ventre de manière pudique. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser…

Elle me laissa la rincer ensuite, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. Puis je décidai de l'envelopper dans une serviette chaude. Elle se laissa faire.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à la sortir du bain, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

''Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…

- Moi, je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr. ''

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, lui ôtant la pince qu'elle y avait placée pour les retenir. Je lui massai le crâne et elle bascula la tête en arrière afin de savourer la caresse un peu plus.

Elle gémit doucement et le son se répercuta directement entres mes jambes. Je la ramenai alors dans la chambre, l'allongeant sur le lit.

Elle me regarda en souriant alors que j'ôtais ma chemise. Je m'apprêtais à retirer ma ceinture lorsqu'elle posa ses mains contre les miennes et l'ôta elle-même. Elle releva les yeux vers moi alors que mon pantalon tombait à mes chevilles.

''Emmett… Je… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… S'il te plaît.''

Je la regardai sérieusement, puis comprenant qu'elle était sûre d'elle, je la rallongeai sur le lit et laissai mon corps surplomber le sien.

Ma bouche s'attaqua à son visage, déposant de nombreux baisers sur celui-ci. Elle glissa ensuite dans son cou, alternant entre coups de langue et mordillement.

J'avais envie d'elle depuis des semaines. Pourtant les choses me semblaient aller trop vite… Comme si elle faisait cela pour se consoler.

''Je t'aime, Emmett.''

C'était comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Alors je la redressai lentement tandis qu'elle enroulait de nouveau ses jambes autour de moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent tout de suite sur son sein, l'aspirant. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle rapprochait encore plus mon visage d'elle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, montrant clairement qu'elle commençait à se laisser aller.

Ma main caressa alors son autre sein tandis que ma langue et mes dents s'amusaient toujours avec le premier. Je la rallongeai alors sur le lit et déplaçai mon visage vers le bas, posant mes lèvres sur son ventre. Ce dernier fut parcouru de frissons et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…

Je soufflai doucement sur sa peau, descendant encore. Je sentis son corps crispé contre le mien. Puis je glissai ma langue juste là, sur le petit point si sensible de son anatomie.

''Oh !''

Ses hanches ruèrent vers moi et je les attrapai entre mes mains pour la maintenir collée au matelas.

Je recommençai mon manège et ses doigts s'enroulèrent de nouveau dans mes cheveux, m'approchant plus encore contre son centre.

Elle ne tenait plus, je le sentais. Elle allait venir une première fois contre ma bouche et c'est ce que j'espérais secrètement. Je voulais que pour une première fois, certaines choses soient inoubliables, et ceci en faisait partie.

J'aspirai violement son petit bourgeon de nerfs entre mes lèvres et plongeai un doigt en elle. Sa respiration se bloqua et je sentis ses muscles se crisper autour de moi.

''EMMETT !''

Je la laissai replonger contre le matelas et se remettre de ses émotions avant de me redresser et de remonter entre ses cuisses.

''J'ai effectué un test du sida il y a quelques mois et je n'ai pas eu de relations sans protection depuis des années… Est-ce que…

- Tu peux y aller Emmett, tout est ok pour moi aussi…''

N'attendant plus, j'attirai ses cuisses un peu plus vers moi et ancrai mon regard dans le sien alors que j'entrais en elle lentement, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

Comme si je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût, ses mains se posèrent contre mes fesses et m'attirèrent encore plus loin en elle. Je compris où elle voulait en venir mais la laissai tout de même s'habituer peu à peu à ma présence.

Une fois certain que tout était bon pour elle, je commençai un mouvement lascif de va et vient. Elle roula des hanches contre moi alors que de nombreux gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Je savais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Elle était magnifique et mon désir était si puissant…

J'accélérai mes mouvements, voulant l'emmener le plus vite possible au septième ciel.

''Viens pour moi chérie…''

Et sans attendre, elle s'exécuta en même temps que moi. Le plaisir nous enveloppa tous les deux, nous envoyant très loin.

Je me laissai alors retomber contre elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Son corps était détendu sous le mien, et lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau le mien, il était rempli d'étoiles.

''Je t'aime.''

Nous avions prononcé ces paroles en même temps. Et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**A dimanche ! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir à toutes. Je suis désolée de publier aussi tard mais j'ai eu une soirée mouvementée et j'ai eu besoin de me reposer.**

**Un petit rappel ! **

**Si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous êtes identifié sous le nom GUEST alors pensez à mettre votre nom à la fin de votre commentaire !**

**Un grand merci à Guest pour son compliment vraiment touchant qui trouve ma fiction ''magique'', Jus de carotte^^,Sarinette60, Bellatrix18, Grazie, Milk40 et Iankee !**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Le lendemain matin, nous reprîmes la route très tôt et je n'eus pas le cœur de remettre Haziel dans sa cage de transport. Il parsemait mon visage de coups de langue de temps à autre, visiblement ravi d'être sur mes genoux.

Le trajet se passa dans le calme, parfois Emmett posait sa main sur ma cuisse, me souriant gentiment.

Après les six heures de route restantes, Emmett me déposa enfin devant chez moi. Il m'aida à remonter mes valises jusqu'à mon appartement, m'empêchant de prendre quoi que ce soit.

Je saluais le concierge, lui demandant si tout s'était bien passé, lorsqu'il m'annonça que j'avais reçu un paquet durant mon absence.

J'attrapai ce dernier de manière détachée en indiquant à Emmett sur quel bouton appuyer pour rejoindre mon chez moi.

J'ouvris la porte et déposai le chien pour qu'il visite son nouvel habitat, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant dans la chambre d'hôtel.

J'invitai Emmett à entrer et il resta dans le vestibule, n'osant visiblement pas prendre possession des lieux.

''Tu peux entrer… Y'a personne qui va te tuer pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas une pochette surprise,'' glissai-je en rigolant.

Je balançai ma veste dans un coin, lui indiquant une chaise pour poser la sienne alors que j'allais directement dans la buanderie afin de faire tourner mon linge sale.

Je réalisai alors que je ressentais quand même une gêne face à la présence d'Emmett dans mon appartement. Je n'avais jamais amené un homme chez moi, préférant préserver mon intimité. Une sorte de terrain neutre par rapport à ce qui pourrait se passer.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Emmett était assis sur le canapé et lançait sa balle au chien.

La soirée s'annonçait calme.

**#AS#**

La reprise du travail fut dure. À peine arrivée, Jessica me sauta dessus, m'indiquant que durant mon absence j'avais eu des messages et des nouveaux dossiers à traiter.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, la pile de dossiers manqua de s'écrouler. Je soupirai, découragée.

Je lançai mon sac dans un coin, ouvris les rideaux, et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise.

''C'est parti.''

Les premiers dossiers furent simples à traiter. Quelques coups de fil pour placer mes rendez-vous suffirent pour la première partie, mais je savais que ma semaine s'annonçait plus que chargée.

J'étais en pleine lecture d'un dossier complexe lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je manquai de m'étaler au sol en sursautant.

Je pestai tout en décrochant.

''Ouais ?

- Dieu du ciel, y'a… Y'a…

- Quoi, Jessica ? Quoi ?

- Y'a le dieu vivant.'' Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

Je me levai, attrapai mon gilet avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois en bas, un énorme sourire prit possession de mon visage.

''Emmett !''

Je m'approchai de lui, le serrant dans mes bras. Une seule soirée s'était écoulée mais il m'avait manqué.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle Rose.''

Le son de sa voix me fit reculer tout de suite. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

* * *

**Voici la version corrigée merci à Milk40 ^^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello ! **

**Et bien, le chapitre d'avant vous fais peur ! Je ne vais pas bavarder plus longtemps, je remercie rapidement celle qui sont passées par la Guest, Bellatrix18,Milk40,Louise Malone, Grazie, Jus de carotte et toutes les autres !**

**Place au chapitre.**

**Chapitre TRENTE-CINQ**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett et moi rejoignîmes mon bureau. Je le sentais stressé mais il refusa de me dire quoi que ce soit tant que la porte de mon bureau ne fut pas close.

Je pris peur devant son air sérieux, et je crus qu'il voulait rompre.

Je pris alors conscience que je m'étais peut-être attachée trop vite à lui, et qu'il allait falloir que je prenne mes distances si je ne voulais pas prendre peur dès qu'il passerait la porte de mon building.

Il s'assit en face de moi et sortit un dossier énorme de son porte-document.

''Nous sommes en concurrence.''

Je me laissai tomber en face de lui, prenant un air sérieux, mais menaçant d'exploser de rire. C'était donc ça…

''Mon client veut le divorce mais tu es son avocate. Donc, nous allons plaider l'un contre l'autre et…

- Et ?

- Et je ne suis pas sûr que cette situation me convienne.''

Je le regardai, pleine d'incompréhension.

''Je ne comprends pas, là. Où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mes distances avec toi… Regarde, rien que là, je meurs d'envie de me jeter sur toi alors…

-Alors fais-le !''

Je relevai un regard de défi vers lui, attendant de voir s'il le ferait vraiment. Et il le fit.

Il se leva, me fit me relever de mon siège avant de m'asseoir sur mon bureau et de se jeter sur mes lèvres pour entamer un baiser brûlant. Ses mains pressèrent mes hanches pour me coller encore plus contre lui et contre son début d'érection…

Tout à coup, je pris conscience du problème qui se posait. J'allais devoir me montrer professionnelle alors que les seules pensées cohérentes que j'avais étaient d'avoir ses mains partout sur ma peau…

Les choses allaient se compliquer. C'était plus que sûr.

''STOP.''

Il se recula loin de moi comme si je l'avais brûlé.

''Tu comprends où est le problème maintenant ?''

J'avais envie de pleurer. Pas de tristesse mais plutôt de frustration.

''Ça s'annonce compliqué…

- Je pense que… Le temps de ce procès, nous devrions prendre un peu de distance… Du moins… physiquement.''

Je voyais bien que de prendre cette décision était loin de l'enchanter, mais vu la situation, je craignais que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

''Je pense aussi.''

Bien sûr je savais que nous prenions la bonne décision pour mener à bien cette affaire, mais la boule dans ma gorge, elle, me faisait si mal que je savais que dès qu'il serait parti je risquais de me mettre à pleurer tellement cette situation me semblait ridicule.

Et c'est ce que je fis, une fois qu'il m'eut déposé sa requête sur le bureau et embrassée du bout des lèvres une dernière fois.

* * *

**A jeudi !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello !**

**Merci à Milk40 pour sa correction.**

**Merci à : Bellatrix18,Milk40,Cherz ! (Alors non, tu ne m'embête pas ! Même pas du tout ! Mais ca me frustre de ne pas pouvoir te répondre ! Tu n'as pas du tout de compte ? :(), miily (Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi aussi j'appelle Emmett quand je suis dans ma douche et jamais il vient...),Sarinette60,Jus de Carotte, Grazie,Louise Malone, Iankee,Choubichou,Lili6231**

**Prévoyez les glaçons... **

**Chapitre TRENTE-SIX**

**POV EMMETT**

Trois jours. Trois putain de jours extrêmement longs. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais notre début de relation… Je le voyais beaucoup plus… voluptueux.

Les deux premiers jours, nous nous appelâmes, mais très vite de fis éclater mon forfait, tout bonnement incapable de raccrocher le téléphone une fois qu'elle était au bout du fil.

Les cernes plus que présents sous mes yeux étaient la preuve que mes nuits étaient mouvementées. Lorsque j'étais allé la voir, je n'avais pas du tout eu conscience que je la quittais frustrée, et la petite effrontée s'amusait à me le faire payer. Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour le faire, semblait-il.

Je m'occupais de notre dossier, préparant notre prochaine rencontre avec nos clients, lorsque mon téléphone se remit à sonner.

Je décrochai alors, mais bien mal m'en prit. Elle s'amusa à me parler de notre dossier, en prenant des grandes inspirations… comme si… elle faisait du sport. Sauf que ça n'était pas du tout ça…

Je raccrochai aussi vite que mes doigts purent le faire, comme si le diable en personne m'avait téléphoné…

Nous décidâmes donc de nous contenter de SMS durant la journée et de ne plus s'appeler, de peur de tout faire capoter.

Sauf que les choses se déroulèrent mal, encore plus que lorsque nous nous appelions. Nous commençâmes à nous envoyer des messages d'abord neutres et puis… j'envoyai comme qui dirait un premier SMS plus… provoquant à son encontre puisque je terminais ma journée avec une érection d'enfer.

_'' Journée plus que… DURE. ''_

Bien sûr elle comprit tout de suite l'allusion et là, les choses se retournèrent contre moi.

_'' Pour moi aussi, et puis avec cette pluie… Je suis rentrée, j'étais… toute mouillée ''_

Bien sûr, il fallait que je choisisse le moment où je faisais du repassage pour décider de lui envoyer des SMS coquins… J'oubliai malencontreusement le fer à repasser sur ma chemise et cette dernière prit feu. Un peu comme moi…

**#AS#**

Le lendemain, c'est frustré que je me réveillai. Elle m'avait envoyé des SMS torrides jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et je me réveillai dans le même état que lorsque je m'étais couché.

Je dus prendre une douche glacée pour remédier à ce… problème.

Notre rendez-vous avait lieu dans deux heures et je n'étais pas du tout sûr de pouvoir… résister. Il fallait que nous trouvions, nous aussi, un terrain d'entente.

J'enfilai mon pantalon de costume et attachai la ceinture, puis je vis qu'un nouveau SMS m'attendait.

''_Je préférais les vacances… Au moins, quand je me levais, tu étais là…''_

Je soufflai de soulagement, j'avais craint pendant quelques minutes qu'elle m'allume dès le réveil…

'' _Et tes sublimes fesses étaient là, elles aussi…''_

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

J'attrapai ma veste et mon porte-document avant de descendre prendre ma voiture. Il allait me falloir une bonne dose de caféine si je voulais pouvoir tenir la journée… Et il faudrait que je prie pour résister devant les avances qu'elle me faisait.

* * *

**BONNE JOURNÉE ! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello et bon dimanche !**

**Voici la suite ^^**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. **

**J'ai un petit message en fin de chapitre, c'est important ^^**

**Chapitre TRENTE-SEPT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett m'avait frustrée. Vraiment, et j'étais bien décidée à me venger. Les deux premiers jours, nous avions éclaté nos forfaits et nous avions fait deux nuits blanches d'affilée, préférant nous parler au téléphone toute la nuit, comme deux ados.

Ce matin, en me levant, j'eus du mal à prendre conscience de la réalité. J'avais passé toute ma nuit à faire des rêves torrides dans lesquels Emmett me faisait sauvagement l'amour sur mon bureau.

Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé avoir un esprit aussi débridé que ça, mais il semblait qu'Emmett ne faisait pas seulement ressortir le bon côté de moi…

Mon petit jeu se retournait régulièrement contre moi, mais je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet. Malgré tout, c'est sa présence qui me manquait le plus.

Je décidai de calmer un peu le jeu. De me concentrer un peu plus sur ce que j'aurais à faire lors du procès et pour cela, je passai une bonne partie de ma nuit à prendre connaissance du dossier qu'Emmett m'avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. La cliente m'avait téléphoné quelques heures après le départ d'Emmett et nous avions convenu d'en discuter plus en détails une fois que la rencontre en notre présence aurait eu lieu.

La cliente, Katharina Hatov, était une jeune femme Russe de tout juste trente ans qui avait rencontré son époux lors de son bal de promo. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis.

Son mari Maxwell Harris avait rapidement fait fortune grâce à de bons placements et avait ouvert une chaîne de magasins de lingerie de luxe. Il était rapidement devenu l'un des plus gros concurrents de mon amie Alice.

Il y a un an, Katharina, se sentant seule, avait pris la décision de divorcer mais n'avait pas osé prendre les devants et avait finalement tout annulé.

Finalement, c'était son mari qui avait craqué le premier. Je craignais qu'il ait pris plus de dispositions et me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour le découvrir.

**#AS#**

Je devais me rendre au bureau dans moins d'une heure et j'hésitais encore sur ce que j'allais porter. J'optai finalement pour une petite robe noire et une paire de plateforme Jimmy Choo. J'appliquai une légère touche de mascara et un simple baume sur mes lèvres avant d'enfiler mon trench-coat et de réaliser qu'une fois encore, cette semaine, j'étais en retard.

J'avais hâte de revoir Emmett. Finalement trois jours c'était long…

* * *

**Important :**

**Comme certaines d'entre vous le savez déjà, j'ai l'intention de publier un OS BDSM**

**Je l'ai fais soft, vraiment il n'y a rien de trash dedans enfin c'est mon point de vue et j'hésite à le publier sur ...**

**je souhaitais savoir si certaines d'entre vous me suivrais sur un autre site pour le lire ou si je le gardais pour moi, tout simplement... **


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et pour avoir répondue à ma dernière question. **

**Je vais poster mon OS ici mais ne le laisser que quelques jours je pense.**

**Ensuite je le posterai de façon permanente sur AO3 donc si vous voulez toujours le relire après je vous conseille de vous enregistrer sur AO3 ^^**

**Voilà !**

**Chapitre TRENTE-HUIT**

**Pov Rosalie**

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon bureau, Emmett était déjà là. Il était installé dans la salle de conférence avec son client. Ma cliente aurait du retard. Elle m'avait appelée quelques minutes auparavant me demandant de ne pas l'attendre pour commencer.

Je savais déjà ce qu'elle comptait obtenir et ce n'était pas forcément réalisable connaissant le caractère bourru de son mari.

J'entrai dans la salle après avoir déposé mes affaires personnelles dans mon bureau.

Emmett coupa court à la conversation qu'il semblait entretenir avec son client, releva la tête vers moi et ouvrit grand la bouche. J'avais définitivement bien fait de m'habiller ainsi !

''Maître Hale, l'avocate de votre femme. Enchantée.''

J'adressai un léger signe de la main à Emmett avant que celui-ci ne retrouve ses esprits.

''Bien, votre femme arrivera sous peu, elle a eu un petit contretemps sur la route.

- Ou dans le lit de son amant.''

Je me crispai légèrement. Visiblement, ma cliente me devait encore quelques explications.

''Ceci reste à prouver.

- C'est chose faite.''

Je balayai la réflexion d'Emmett d'un mouvement de la main.

''Nous verrons cela. Bref, d'après ce que je sais, votre femme demande le divorce, une pension alimentaire annuelle de soixante-dix mille dollars. Ce qui fait donc un montant mensuel de cinq mille huit centre trente-trois dollars et trente-trois cents. Elle demande également à recevoir au moment du verdict des dommages et intérêts pour les années qu'elle a perdues, qu'elle évalue à dix mille dollars.

- Elle n'aura rien !''

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ma cliente apparut.

''Mon cher, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aurai tout ce que je veux, jusqu'au dernier cent.''

Elle se laissa tomber à mes côtés après avoir serré la main d'Emmett sous mon regard sévère et la mienne par la suite.

Pas que je sois jalouse, bien sûr. (ha ha)

''Maître Hale, j'ai pris connaissance de quelques détails que vous semblez visiblement ignorer. ''

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une grande enveloppe.

''Je sais d'avance que nous allons nous acharner bec et ongles l'un contre l'autre, mais je pense que nous conviendrons que les dommages et intérêts n'ont pas lieu d'être, après que vous ayez pris connaissance de ces informations.''

Emmett affichait un air satisfait. Visiblement, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe et tombai des nues. Des dizaines de photos peuplaient l'enveloppe. Ma cliente était sur chacune d'elles avec un homme différent. Ceci n'allait pas arranger mes affaires.

Je lançai un regard incendiaire à ma cliente. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution.

''Bien, je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de trouver un terrain d'entente pour aujourd'hui. Je vous propose donc de… de… nous revoir demain.

-Quoi ?!'' Ma cliente afficha un air outré.

Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires alors qu'Emmett et son client se levaient eux aussi.

''Nous reprendrons ceci demain. Quant à vous, dans mon bureau tout de suite !''

Je sortis de la pièce sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

J'allais devoir régler ça, tout de suite.

* * *

**Haha... Ca va chauffer...**

**Je poste très bientot mon OS le temps qu'il aille à la correction !**

**Peut être en milieu ou fin de semaine. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjoooooour :)**

**J'ai deux petits messages pour vous !**

**La première c'est que je vous remercie toutes vraiment, pour l'accueil que vous avez réservées à mon OS BDSM.**

**La deuxième chose c'est que je vais bientôt en posté un autre, c'est encore un autre style !**

**Si CHERZ passe par la : Ma belle, passe par la s'il te plais ! Il faut que tu regardes tes PM's ! Je te réponds à chaque fois mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu les lises... Tu as mis la 300ème reviews sur mon dernier chapitre et tu as gagnée un OS personel sur le thème de ton choix. Donc dès que tu peux dis moi ce que tu veux et je te le fais ^^ **

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutient depuis le début de cette fiction. On approche quand même à grand pas de la fin... **

**Chapitre TRENTE-NEUF**

**Pov de Rosalie**

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, ma cliente sur les talons.

Une fois celle-ci entrée, je claquai violement la porte en essayant de me calmer, mais sans succès.

'' Bordel, mais à quoi vous jouez ?!

- À quoi je joue ?! C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question ! Il y en a encore beaucoup ? Des cadavres dans le placard ?!'' Lui lançai-je au visage.

J'écartai les dossiers de sur mon bureau et étalai les photos les unes après les autres.

''Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit… Et ça continue ! Y'en a d'autres encore ?!

- Oh, ça va ! Je fais ce que je veux, non ?!''

Je serrai les dents violemment.

''Il n'est pas question de ce que vous pouvez faire ou non, je ne suis pas votre mère ! Mais vous devez tout me dire ! Sinon, je ne suis pas en mesure d'assurer votre défense ! Combien est ce que vous en avez ?! Une vingtaine ?! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? À ce qu'ils ne le découvrent pas ?! Ils vont vous faire suivre, tous vos faits et gestes vont être inscrits noir sur blanc ! Là vous pouvez dire adieu à vos intérêts !

- Hors de question !''

Je me relevai, résistant à l'envie de lui hurler dessus comme à une gamine capricieuse.

''Mais vous n'avez plus le choix, là. Je peux encore me battre pour votre pension et encore, je crains fort qu'elle soit diminuée de moitié avec vos manigances !

- Lui aussi a une maîtresse !

- Peut-être, je pourrais sûrement m'en servir contre lui, mais vous vous en avez des tas ! Y a-t-il autre chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit ?!

- Non…

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Faites. Mais veillez à ne pas vous enfoncer encore plus. Cela risquerait de nous faire perdre encore plus de points au procès, et si vous ne voulez pas vous envoyer toute seule au tapis sans l'aide de votre mari, je vous conseille d'éviter d'aller vous pavaner au bras d'un type quelconque. ''

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de sortir de mon bureau d'un pas rageur.

Elle avait tout fait foirer. Les photos parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

#AS#

Alors que je luttais pour chercher des informations sur le client d'Emmett, mon téléphone sonna. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être du même avis et s'obstina à continuer de sonner.

Je retournai mon sac au sol, sachant pertinemment que je ne le trouverais pas sans ça. Je m'en emparai et un immense sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

_Appel entrant : Emmett McCarty_

''Maître Rosalie Hale, j'écoute.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. J'aimerais savoir si un dîner vous tenterait…

- Avec plaisir. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-huit heures passées. Es-tu encore au bureau ?

- Et oui, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un client irréprochable,'' dis-je en riant.

J'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Emmett était mon remède.

''Dans une heure, chez moi ?

- Disons une heure et demie, le temps que je rentre me préparer.

- D'accord, mais ta jupe fera parfaitement l'affaire…''

Je ris avant de raccrocher.

Ce soir, j'allais enfin l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

* * *

**CHERZ, lis la note de début de chapitre s'il te plais. **

**Merci à toutes pour toutes vos reviews, pour vos mises en alertes et tout... Vous me faites vraiment plaisir ^^ **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello !**

**Merci à Bellatrix18, Cherz, Sarinette60,Grazie,Jus de carotte, CHOUBICHOU (Mon dieu, ne me lis pas en cours voyons ^^ Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis et je vais me sentir super coupable... MAIS OUI UN AUTRE OOOOOS ! HAHA !) et miily.**

**Comme toujours un grand, immense, magnifique, MERCI à MILK40 ! **

**Qui est avec moi pour lui faire une ovation ? :D **

**Chapitre QUARANTE**

**Pov Rosalie**

J'arrivai chez moi en un seul morceau. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais failli m'étaler de tout mon long dans les escaliers.

Je décidai de garder ma jupe, comme Emmett me l'avait demandé, mais j'agrémentai ma tenue d'un haut près du corps, de couleur rouge. J'ajustai mon maquillage et je m'apprêtais à enfiler mes talons lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Bordel, ce n'était pas le moment.

J'attrapai ma veste et l'enfilai en me précipitant vers la porte.

''Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous recevoir… Maman ?!''

Ma mère se tenait là, devant moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Mon corps se tendit. Je n'avais pas encore passé l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant et je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à garder mon calme si elle venait à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

''N'ai-je pas le droit de venir te voir ?'' Me dit-elle en entrant sans même me demander mon avis.

Je la regardai faire, la jugeant du regard.

''Ne t'installe pas, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. J'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett et il m'attend déjà, je suis désolée mais…

- Très bien, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais t'accompagner !

- Pardon ?

- Oh allez, c'est parti, on y va !'' Dit-elle en sortant d'elle-même de mon appartement.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi peu à peu. Alors, on en était là ? Nous allions faire comme si de rien n'était ?

''Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. J'AI rendez-vous avec Emmett. Et que ça te plaise ou non, j'entretiens une relation avec lui.

- Oh, ça va. Vas-tu continuer à bouder comme une enfant, ou pouvons-nous y aller ?!''

Je savais d'avance qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et que j'allais devoir y aller avec elle. Je pinçai les lèvres et sortis de mon appartement, saisissant déjà mon téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Emmett, pour le prévenir de ce qui se tramait.

_Ma mère a débarquée… Elle veut venir. Je n'ai pas le choix mais…_

_Emmène-la. Ça ne fait rien._

En descendant au garage avec ma mère, elle me raconta ses journées au spa ou au club House. Elle ne reculait visiblement devant rien pour se faire plaisir.

J'ouvris la porte de ma voiture sous le regard désapprobateur de ma mère.

''Une BMW ? Vraiment ?

- Bah quoi ? T'aurais préféré une Mercedes ? ''

Elle monta à l'intérieur en pestant. Et là je rêvai à la lancer par la fenêtre de la voiture en passant par l'autoroute…

Nous prîmes la route après que j'eus enclenché le GPS puisque c'était la première fois que j'allais chez Emmett.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, je glissai un regard vers ma mère.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Alors … C'est du sérieux entre lui et toi ?

- Alors, c'est ça ? Tu es venue pour essayer de refoutre la zone ? Ne te fatigue pas ! J'aime Emmett, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça. ''

Elle se tortilla sur son siège, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant.

''Méfie-toi de lui Rosalie. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes !

- Mais voyons maman, ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett aussi a de l'argent !'' Lui lançai-je, acerbe.

La soirée promettait d'être atroce, bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé pour un premier rendez-vous officiel.

* * *

**A titre d'information, il reste 22 chapitres...**

**Et peut être deux OUTTAKES, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Ca dépendra de vous en fait ^^ **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, mesdemoiselles.**

**Comment allez vous ? Vous avez passée un bon week-end ? **

**Pour répondre à certaines questions sur ''Moi, frigide ? Peut être pas...'' Je vais mettre en place une note sur cette histoire donc allez voir. Je pense que cela fera plaisir à pas mal d'entre vous. **

**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews !**

**Allez c'est parti... Merci de déposer tous projectiles dans les petits casiers prévus à cet effet. Nous sommes toutes contre la mère de Rosalie. **

**Chapitre QUARANTE ET UN**

**Pov EMMETT**

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, c'est le visage contrarié de Rosalie qui me frappa en premier. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sa mère quant à elle, était juste derrière, un grand sourire sur le visage, visiblement ravie d'être là.

Moi, mine de rien, j'étais loin d'être heureux de l'accueillir chez moi.

J'attrapai le manteau de la mère de Rosalie et lui indiquai le salon alors que j'ôtais le manteau de ma chérie.

''Ça va ?

- Putain, elle n'est là que depuis une demi-heure et j'ai déjà pensé à la jeter par la fenêtre sur la route. Alors non, ça ne va pas. J'ai hâte qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue.

- Pour s'excuser pour la dernière fois ?'' Me dit-il.

Je ris légèrement.

''Dieu du ciel, ma mère n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à s'excuser. Pour elle, les autres ont toujours tort.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.''

Je jetai un regard en direction du salon, voyant que ma belle-mère était assez loin de nous, et tirai Rosalie vers moi. Je caressai sa joue et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

''Ca va aller.

- J'espère.''

Lorsque je nous fis entrer dans le salon, ma belle-mère n'y était plus. Je décidai d'aller la chercher après avoir offert un verre à Rose.

Je traversai mon couloir et ouvris les portes les unes après les autres, ne la trouvant pas du premier coup.

C'est en arrivant devant mon bureau que je compris ou elle était. J'écartai la porte au moment où elle sortait.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

- Je cherchais les toilettes. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas là…

- Effectivement. ''

Je lui indiquai la direction et jetai un coup d'œil dans mon bureau. Rien n'avait changé, mais quelque chose me chiffonnait… Je refermai la porte derrière moi et la verrouillai… Valait mieux.

Je rejoignis les deux femmes dans le salon avant de servir un verre de vin à ma belle-mère en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Rosalie était tendue au maximum, même à bonne distance je sentais son agacement devant les commentaires désobligeants de sa mère face à mon habitation.

''Ah vous savez, les hommes, quand ils vivent seuls, ils font souvent n'importe quoi…''

Mieux valait prendre tout cela à la légère. Je voyais un nouveau visage de ma belle-mère sans même savoir pourquoi elle se montrait si désobligeante envers moi tout à coup…

Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que mon père pouvait bien lui trouver… J'étais loin d'être médisant mais je ne me gênerais pas pour en toucher deux mots à mon père dès le lendemain.

Je servis le repas et nous mangeâmes dans un silence pesant, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais imaginé ce repas.

Je voyais Rosalie se tendre dès que sa mère ouvrait la bouche.

''Alors, vous comptez emménager ensemble ? Vous voyez votre avenir tous les deux ?

- Euh, je ne pense pas que ça te regarde maman.

- Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde ! Je suis ta mère et j'ai mon mot à dire sur tes fréquentations.''

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon verre de vin.

''Je pense que tu fais fausse route là, quand j'ai eu la majorité y a quelques années maintenant, j'ai gagné le droit de faire ce qui me plaisait.

- J'aurai toujours mon mot à dire ! Bon sang !

- Alors tu es venue là pour ça ? Pour relancer les hostilités ? Bien, Emmett, je suis désolée mais je pense que ma mère et moi devrions partir. Maman, prends tes affaires ça suffit. On va régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes mais Emmett n'a pas besoin de voir ça.''

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et prirent leurs affaires. Les choses avaient vraiment dérapé et ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Rosalie était plus que furieuse et sa mère semblait fière d'elle. Finalement… Peut-être que je n'attendrais pas jusqu'à demain pour appeler mon père…

* * *

**Vous pouvez réccupérer vos projectiles mais seulement après avoir laissé une review ! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à : Milk40 pour sa correction, Rokia je pense que tu n'es pas la seule qui veut la tuer ^^, miily t'en fais pas ton mot ne m'a pas choquée^^,Jus de carotte,Bellatrix18,Choubichou**

**Je suis absolument ravie des réactions ^^**

**Chapitre QUARANTE-DEUX**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant. J'étais énervée comme ce n'était pas permis, je ne comprenais pas comment ma mère pouvait être aussi aigrie. Je ne la supportais plus et je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être ainsi.

'' Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Tu prends l'avion pendant des heures juste pour me balancer des insanités au visage ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Oh arrête, ne fais pas celle à qui ça importe vraiment ! Tu n'es pas du tout le genre de fille à être prête pour une relation sérieuse et tu le sais ! ''

Je claquai la portière derrière moi et me retins de lui mettre au visage.

''Je ne suis pas du tout celle que tu crois, maman, et il est sûrement temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais en réalité, je me rends compte que tout ce que tu fais c'est uniquement par intérêt et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas cautionner !

- Par intérêt ? Et toi, miss parfaite, tu ne fais rien par intérêt peut-être ? Ta relation avec le fils de l'homme avec lequel je suis est tout à fait normale ? Tu ne pouvais pas en prendre un autre, c'est ça ? Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout pour tout gâcher autour de toi ! Tu l'as toujours fait !''

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, j'eus envie de la mettre dehors mais je ne me permettrais pas de le faire parce que c'était ma mère.

''Ne fais pas la grande Rosalie, parce que la ton petit monde parfait n'est que foutaises !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dis-moi ? Tu as été là pour moi récemment ? À la place de te donner des grands airs de femme parfaite ? Tu ne me connais même pas et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'importance d'Emmett dans ma vie !

- Puisque tu crois tout savoir, tu sais, il te cache des choses ce petit ! Et tu devrais te méfier.

- C'est plutôt de toi que je devrais me méfier !

- Non ! Plutôt du compte caché du client d'Emmett, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ses dossiers, il y a pas mal de choses dont il va se servir contre toi ! Alors, si toi tu l'aimes, lui ce n'est sûrement pas son cas !''

Les mots me manquaient et je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer. Je ne lui donnerais cependant pas cette satisfaction là. Je la saisis par le bras et la poussai jusqu'à la sortie. Je ne voulais plus la voir, je ne voulais plus rien savoir d'elle. Elle n'était pas une mère si elle ne faisait que passer ses besoins avant les miens. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'avais mal, j'étais blessée et je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie pour de bon.

''Sors de chez moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Si tu me mets dehors ma grande, je te renie.

- Putain, mais grand bien me fasse !''

Je la poussai une dernière fois sur le palier et lui claquai violemment la porte au nez avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'au plancher.

Je réfléchis à ce qui était en train de se produire. Et si elle avait raison au fond ? Et si Emmett n'était avec moi que par intérêt, afin de mieux défendre son client ? Si notre relation n'était basée que sur un mensonge ?

Ma gorge était serrée et j'avais du mal à respirer tant les larmes ravageaient mon visage. Plus rien n'allait, elle avait tout brisé sur son passage et rien n'irait mieux.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps passa mais je finis par m'assoupir sur le sol et c'est seulement le bruit assourdissant des poings de James contre ma porte qui me réveilla en sursaut.

''ROSALIE ! OUVRE LA PORTE BORDEL !''

Je tentai de me relever aussi vite que mes jambes engourdies me le permirent. Et sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit James se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible.

Je m'effondrai de nouveau. Tant que James était là, tout allait s'arranger… J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait…

* * *

**A dimaaaanche :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour.**

**Je ne m'attarde pas, on va dire que...Je suis très fatiguée ^^  
**

**Merci à MILK40 pour sa correction.**

**Cherze, je ne prends pas la grosse tête, c'est promis ^^ Désolée, il a quand même fallut patienter jusqu'à dimanche. Ca a été ? ^^**

**miily, à mon avis quand tu lis mes chapitres tu dois être dans un état d'énervement incroyable HAHA.**

**Rokia, en fait ce que Rosalie a découvert Emmett était censé le lui dire, tu comprendras ensuite ^^ **

**Grazie, encore merci pour tes reviews.**

**Jus de carotte, toi aussi, tu as réussis à attendre ? ^^**

**Bellatrix18, Comme toujours merci !**

**Amen, Hé bien, bonjour ^^ Et oui ça y'est ! Elle a enfin dit stop ! **

**Sarinette60, merci de toujours lire.**

**Erika, merci pour le compliment. Je crois qu'on la déteste toutes cette folle ^^ **

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-TROIS**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient tous et me paraissaient de plus en plus durs à supporter. James vivait presque chez moi. Tous les soirs lorsque je rentrais, le dîner était prêt et il me faisait raconter mes journées dans les moindres détails même si je les passais enfermée dans mon bureau et refusais de parler à qui que ce soit. Même Jessica ne s'évertuait plus à me demander comment j'allais.

J'étais perpétuellement fatiguée et mon travail ne ressemblait à rien.

Mon esprit était en guerre perpétuelle et je tentais tous les jours de me convaincre que ma mère avait tort et qu'Emmett ne m'aurait pas caché ça, même si nous étions ennemis dans ce procès. Il savait à quel point cette affaire était importante pour ma carrière…

Pourtant, le mardi, je passai ma nuit à faire des recherches sur l'homme qu'il défendait, et à plus de quatre heures du matin, je tombai de haut. De très haut. Ma mère n'avait définitivement pas menti et le client d'Emmett avait bel et bien un compte caché bien rempli. Il se devait donc de verser une pension à sa femme puisqu'il avait les fonds nécessaires.

Je passai le restant de ma semaine à pleurer et à préparer une défense minutieuse afin de défendre ma cliente du mieux possible.

Je filtrai les appels d'Emmett, trouvant déjà le fait de le revoir le vendredi lors du procès plus que dur. Je ne voulais plus lui parler. Je me sentais trahie et seule.

Par moments, j'en venais même à me dire qu'il s'était moqué de moi tout du long et que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec lui. Que je devais appeler ma mère aussi, pour m'excuser, mais je ne le faisais pas. Bien trop fière.

James passait ses soirées à me répéter de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il y avait sûrement une explication à tout cela et que je ferais mieux d'en parler à Emmett plutôt que de tirer des conclusions si hâtives. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas parce que je savais au fond de moi que l'amour m'aveuglerait beaucoup trop et qu'il m'embobinerait sûrement autant que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Alors je restai bornée. Il fit saturer mes boîtes de réception, de mails, SMS, messages sur le répondeur. Et jamais je ne baissai la garde. J'en vins même à interdire l'accès de certaines personnes dans mon bureau pour n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne.

Le jeudi soir, une fois que je fus sûre que le dossier était parfait, je rentrai chez moi le cœur lourd. Je savais que demain aurait lieu le procès que je redoutais tant. Je savais d'avance qu'Emmett allait perdre même si lui ne le savait pas.

Ma nuit fut mouvementée, je n'avais pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit lors du dîner de la veille et pourtant James avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, me préparant mes plats préférés. Par moment, je m'énervais contre lui et lui ordonnais de partir, tant je m'en voulais de l'éloigner de Victoria. Pourtant, jamais il ne le fit et ne me rabroua même pas pour mes paroles blessantes. Il attendit juste que ça passe et je lui en fus reconnaissante même si je ne lui dis pas.

Je décidai de me relever, puisque le sommeil ne viendrait pas, visiblement. Mon corps était ankylosé tellement j'étais crispée. Pour la première fois de la semaine, je me regardai dans un miroir et je me trouvai fatiguée.

Mes yeux étaient cernés de noir, comme si j'avais été à un match de boxe et que ça s'était mal terminé, mes cheveux étaient ternes et je les perdais par poignées tant mon état était lamentable.

J'usai de tous les artifices à ma disposition et tentai de me rendre le plus présentable possible. J'appréhendais déjà le moment où j'allais le voir et c'est comme ci le temps jouait avec mes nerfs et qu'il s'amusait à accélérer…

Vers 5h, James se leva et ne commenta même pas le fait que je sois levée. Il avait pris l'habitude visiblement et me préparait déjà du café. Moi, je pianotai sur mon téléphone à la recherche du moindre petit détail que j'aurais pu louper. Mais je ne trouvai rien. Mon dossier était parfait et Emmett était plus que fichu. Au fond de moi, alors que quelques années auparavant j'aurais apprécié pouvoir lui faire perdre ses moyens, cette fois-ci… Rien ne me soulageait.

**A demain ! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Un grand merci à chacune d'entre vous. **

**Megy-vampire, Louise Malone (Je suis à l'heure ?^^), Bellatrix18, Grazie,Rokia (Tu vas savoir si tu dois la tuer ou pas la^^),Sarinette60,Milk40 pour sa correction et finalement, c'était quoi comme citation ? Elle avait l'air pas mal et je pourrais peut-être m'en servir ^^,Jus de carotte (Ca ira mieux demain encore... T'en fais pas ^^)**

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-QUATRE**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Le revoir fut pire que ce que j'avais prévu. Il essaya tout de suite de venir me parler alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il reste loin de moi, ce que je lui dis, d'ailleurs. Alors que j'étais en chemin pour me rendre au tribunal, ma mère m'avait téléphoné. Ma curiosité maladive m'avait poussée à décrocher… Bien mal m'en avait pris.

Elle s'était tout de suite dit que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux (ce qui était vrai) et s'était empressée de me dire qu'elle accepterait mes excuses si je les lui présentais (chose que je n'avais pas faite). Je m'étais énervée et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'est me faire rendre le peu d'aliments que James m'avait forcée à avaler contre mon gré.

C'est en étant sur les nerfs que je mis les pieds dans le tribunal de grandes instances et que j'envoyai paître la moitié des gens dans le couloir. La seule satisfaction que j'en tirai, c'est le sourire que ma cliente affichait présentement. Elle savait déjà comment allait se dérouler le procès, contrairement à son mari. Lui aussi était tout guilleret, mais plus pour longtemps.

L'huissier nous fit prendre place dans la salle d'audience et je me préparai mentalement à devoir écouter Emmett présenter sa partie du dossier. Je devais me montrer respectueuse envers son travail malgré que ça me soit difficile de le regarder déambuler dans la salle.

Il accusa ma cliente de tromperie, ce qu'elle ne réfuta pas comme je lui avais conseillé. Elle acquiesça à toutes les questions et revint à sa place.

Ce fut mon tour d'attaquer mais je ne me sentais pas bien. La tête me tourna lorsque je me levai pour m'avancer vers le client d'Emmett.

Ma plaidoirie fut parfaite. Lorsque les questions fusèrent envers le client d'Emmett, ce dernier ne savait pas toujours quoi répondre et lançait des regards paniqués à Emmett qui criait '' OBJECTION '' à tout bout de champ. Je savais que le juge serait dans ma poche en moins de dix minutes lorsque j'étalai les relevés bancaires de l'homme en face de moi. Ils savaient tous les deux que j'avais découvert le pot aux roses et que c'était peine perdue. (Il n'y a pas de jury au civil, seulement au criminel, aux Etats-Unis, par conséquent la cause est seulement plaidée devant le juge, sauf en Géorgie et au Texas où le divorce devant jury est une option)

Comme je l'espérais, le verdict fut donné très vite et je gagnai tout ce que je voulais. La pension mensuelle plus les indemnités. Ma cliente était aux anges et moi, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : quitter la salle au plus vite.

#AS#

Alors que je m'engouffrais hors du tribunal, Emmett me saisit par le bras. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui vue la force que la personne possédait.

''Putain, mais comment tu as pu me faire ça ?''

Je me glaçai. Était-il sérieux ?

''Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?'' Lui lançai-je.

Il relâcha mon bras et je me tournai pour lui faire face.

''Tu as eu une histoire avec moi dans le seul but de pouvoir avoir les éléments qui te manquaient. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de juste et honnête mais visiblement je me suis trompé !'' Lança-t-il en levant les bras.

Je saisis exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire et ne me démontai pas, il ne m'aurait pas une seconde fois.

''Mais bien sûr Emmett, c'est moi qui t'ai caché ostensiblement des détails pour nuire à ta réputation ! C'est moi qui n'ai pas mis les choses à plat dès le départ !''

Il se figea à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

''Je ne t'ai rien caché. Puisque tu veux tout savoir, je comptais te le dire cette semaine avant que tu ne viennes chez moi et que tu fouilles dans mes affaires !

- Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, je ne suis pas si méprisable que ça !

- Ha oui ? Alors comment l'as-tu su ? Vas-y dis-moi !

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit.''

Il se pinça le nez fortement.

''Ha d'accord, donc c'est toi qui l'as envoyée dans mon bureau. Je comprends mieux l'air fautif qu'elle avait !''

Je tombai des nues… _Dites-moi que je rêve, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

**A JEUDI  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**HELLO !**

**ALORS ON VA TOUTES FAIRE UNE STANDING OVATION A MILK40 SANS DECONNER.  
**

**PARCE QUE GRACE A ELLE ATTENTION... ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR... NON JE FAIS DURER LE SUSPENS, RENDEZ-VOUS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE !**

**Bellatrix18 (La mère de Rose a de sérieux soucis oui ^^), Sarinette60,Milk40, Louise Malone, Choubichou,Jus de Carotte, Grazie, Megy-vampire, Rokia (J'ai suivi une formation pour savoir faire les massages cardiaques, tu veux un coup de main ? :D)Minnie35 (Merci pour ta review.) Erika (Moi aussi je te fais des bisous^^)**

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-CINQ**

**POV DE ROSALIE**

Je manquai de m'étouffer lorsqu'Emmett me décrivit la scène. Ma mère était donc une salope. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier. Elle était donc vraiment prête à tout pour me nuire. Je me sentis mal et mes jambes cédèrent.

''Rosalie, putain.'' Emmett s'assit à mes côtés.

La vérité faisait mal. Que ce soit pour ma mère ou pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que je nuirais à qui que ce soit en exerçant mon métier mais c'est absolument ce que je venais de faire pour cet homme. Surtout lorsqu'Emmett me dit que l'argent que sont client avait sur l'autre compte lui servait pour sa mère malade afin de subvenir à ses besoins.

Et ensuite, je vis ma cliente s'engouffrer dans la dernière Mercedes au bras de son médecin. Bordel, tout allait de travers.

''Je ne savais pas.

- Je sais que tu n'as fait que ton métier et que j'aurais sûrement fait pareil dans ton cas, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire. J'allais vraiment t'en parler Rosalie, mais tu m'as vraiment coupé l'herbe sous le pied comme on dit.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je m'en veux quand même…

- Moi, ce qui me désole, c'est le comportement de ta mère. Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose, Rose.''

Je me crispai, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire mais ça ne me semblait pas bon.

''Richard et ta mère avaient projeté de se marier, mais ensuite nous nous sommes mis ensemble…

- Et alors ?

- Alors mon père a décidé de rompre leurs fiançailles.''

Je me figeai, alors c'était donc ça ?

''Et du coup…?

- Et du coup ta mère est partie furax la semaine dernière, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est venue te voir le week-end dernier.''

Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le croire et que tout cela était plausible.

''Elle est venue me voir pour tout foutre en l'air afin de récupérer ton père. Si nous n'étions plus ensemble, elle pouvait l'épouser, ''chuchotai-je.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait sordide et c'est ce que c'était.

''Mon père s'est douté de quelque chose, et quand je l'ai appelé le soir même de l'arrivée de ta mère il m'a prévenu. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle irait jusque-là…

- Et moi, je me suis laissée berner comme une idiote.''

Mes yeux me brûlaient et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer lorsque je posai ma tête contre l'épaule d'Emmett.

''Ca va aller. Je vais rattraper le coup avec mon client, on va faire appel.

- Je t'aiderai. Je suis désolée…

- Ça ne fait rien. Ça va s'arranger. ''

Son calme m'apaisa et je voulais m'endormir à cet instant précis tant la fatigue me submergeait.

''Il y a encore une chose qu'il faut que je te dise…

- Vas-y ?

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, putain. J'ai eu foutrement peur de te perdre et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais vraiment plus me passer de toi, Rosalie Hale.''

_Ça y est, ouvrez les vannes… Rosalie la guimauve est dans la place. _

* * *

**_GRACE A MILK40, JE VAIS PUBLIER UN CHAPITRE PAR JOUR JUSQU'À LA FIN DE LA FICTION.  
DONC A DEMAIN !  
_**


	47. Chapter 47

**HELLO !**

**Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un chapitre tous les jours ? ^^ **

**Euhm en principe j'ai répondu à tout le monde par PM donc ca devrait allez... Pour les autres soient j'ai oublié et vous pouvez me botter les fesses, soit je suis en train de le faire ^^**

**Voilà voilà !**

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-SIX**

**POV D'EMMETT**

Rosalie accepta que je l'amène chez moi pour qu'elle se repose. Je fus soulagé parce que je n'étais pas sûr que je serais parvenu à la laisser s'enfuir loin de moi encore une fois.

Je savais que j'aurais dû être en colère contre elle, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Tout simplement parce que sa mère avait abusé de sa confiance et qu'elle y avait cru. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui demander des comptes tôt ou tard, parce qu'une relation sans confiance ne pouvait pas durer, mais pour l'instant je la laissais expliquer la situation à James, d'un ton fatigué.

Les marques violacées sous ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait pu avoir cette semaine. Je serais sûrement dans le même état si je n'avais pas eu des somnifères en ma possession.

James paraissait furieux au téléphone et je l'entendis hurler à travers le combiné. Je savais que la mère de Rose allait passer un sale quart d'heure rien qu'au ton qu'il utilisait.

Lorsque je me garai devant chez moi, j'attendis quelques minutes qu'elle termine sa conversation avant d'ouvrir la portière. Une fois cela fait, elle tenta de descendre toute seule de la voiture et je l'en empêchai en la soulevant dans mes bras.

Elle ne protesta pas et je compris que je devais savourer ce moment parce qu'il ne se reproduirait sûrement pas souvent vu le caractère qu'elle possédait.

Je galérai légèrement à ouvrir la porte de mon appartement mais je refusai totalement de la reposer au sol ne serait-ce que vingt secondes. Elle était bien trop fragile.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais je savais qu'elle allait de nouveau avoir du mal à se remettre des derniers coups bas de sa mère.

D'après ce que je compris, James et elle avaient l'habitude du comportement de Liliane (la mère de Rosalie) et James prenait toujours la défense de sa sœur. Mais cette fois-ci visiblement, leur mère était allée trop loin, selon lui.

Pour moi, tout ce qui comptait, c'est que j'aie retrouvé ma Rosalie. J'avais eu vraiment peur. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir perdue et je ne comprenais rien de cette situation. Elle s'était coupée du monde du jour au lendemain. J'avais même soudoyé Jessica, la standardiste, mais cette dernière m'avait dit qu'elle n'adressait plus la parole à personne et qu'elle paraissait fatiguée. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de son bureau mais les vigils ne m'avaient pas laissé passer.

J'avais cru devenir fou, elle filtrait mes appels et même James ne voulait pas que je lui parle. Ce que je n'avais pas très bien compris. J'avais repassé le début de soirée encore et encore dans ma tête à la recherche du moindre petit détail qui aurait pu tout faire capoter mais sans succès.

Je n'avais visiblement rien à me reprocher. Lorsque je l'avais vue arriver au tribunal, j'avais cru que tout était arrangé, mais lorsqu'elle m'avait rejeté violemment j'avais compris.

J'étais tombé d'encore plus haut lorsqu'elle avait exposé sa plaidoirie et que j'avais pris conscience de ce qui se passait. Pour moi, nul doute possible : elle n'avait été avec moi que pour servir les intérêts de sa cliente.

Et puis elle m'avait expliqué, et là tout s'était éclairé, enfin en partie.

**#AS#**

Je ne perdis pas de temps et lui retirai ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle était allongée là, sur mon lit, et mon corps ne put s'empêcher de réagir. J'avais fantasmé des nuits entières sur cette scène et pourtant rien n'égalait la réalité. Elle était là, les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle, son corps frêle sous ses vêtements et les yeux rivés aux miens. Elle était fatiguée, je le voyais bien.

Je la redressai un peu et la recouvris avec les couvertures avant de me mettre à l'aise à mon tour et de m'allonger à ses cotés.

''Je suis tellement désolée Emmett.''

Son ton me brisa le cœur et ma gorge se serra alors que je la tenais tout contre moi. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais partir. Je ne voulais plus jamais que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça.

C'est en caressant longuement ses cheveux que je finis par m'endormir, avec elle dans mes bras.

* * *

**A DEMAIN !  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonne nuit ? :)**

**Hé oui, alors que vous dormiez, moi je postais ce chapitre... Et un chapitre au réveil ! un !**

**Merci à Milk40 pour sa correction et les nombreuses discussions que nous avons eut aujourd'hui...Enfin, hier parce qu'il est 1h40 par chez moi. **

**Merci à : Bellatrix18,Lisa1905,Rokia (Je vais t'apprendre des méthodes de respirations, ca pourrait peut être t'aider ^^)miily (Bon courage pour le boulot, ou alors, j'espère que ça a été...), Louise Malone (Je t'envoi pleins de trucs, des calins, de la bonne humeur tout plein de truc..)grazie, Milk40(J'avais remixer ton pseudo en mettant un O à la place du zéro...Original non ? ^^), Sarinette60,Erika (Garde espoir ! Parce que si vous êtes fais pour être ensembles, tout s'arrangera !)**

**Voilà, il me semble que j'ai fais le tour...**

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-SEPT**

**POV EMMETT**

Je m'étais réveillé tard dans la soirée et je n'avais tout simplement pas pu sortir du lit puisque Rosalie était couchée en travers de mon corps, ayant visiblement abandonné son pull dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient détendus et je décidai de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas la réveiller.

J'allais avoir du travail avec toute cette histoire. Mais surtout, je devais prévenir mon père du comportement de Liliane.

Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, je n'avais pas eu d'a priori sur elle, je l'avais plutôt trouvée charmante et mon père avait l'air heureux avec elle. Bien sûr par moment, je voyais bien qu'elle en faisait trop, mais en voyant Rosalie et James j'avais été loin de me douter du genre de femme qu'elle était.

J'étais stupéfait quant à son comportement. Je ne comprenais pas comment une mère pouvait faire passer ses besoins avant ceux de ses enfants. Je pouvais comprendre cependant qu'elle soit attachée à mon père et qu'elle ne veuille pas le perdre si je venais à avoir une relation avec sa fille mais après tout, c'était elle qui nous avait caché sa relation…

Je n'étais pas capable de dire avec sincérité que je n'aurais pas craqué pour la femme endormie dans mes bras si je l'avais connue plus tard, lorsque mon père me l'aurait présentée.

J'avais été envoûté par elle au moment même où j'avais croisé son regard. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je savais que j'aurais été tout bonnement incapable de la voir sortir de ma vie.

Je ressentais continuellement le besoin irrationnel de l'avoir près de moi afin de la protéger de tout ce qui nous entourait, mais surtout de sa mère. Je savais qu'à un moment donné Rosalie aurait besoin d'une explication quant au comportement de sa mère. Mais je savais également qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour encaisser.

Je caressai distraitement son visage, profitant de l'éclairage de la rue pour l'admirer silencieusement.

''Tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Sa voix était ensommeillée et je manquai de sursauter en l'entendant.

''Je me demandais juste comment tu allais ?

- Je me sens mieux. Et puis, je suis bien là…'' Chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa confession. Moi aussi, j'étais bien. Je me sentais complet en sa présence et c'était un sentiment plus qu'appréciable.

''Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu sois là, avec moi. Tu m'as terriblement manqué toute cette semaine…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… Mais… J'ai cru…

- Je sais, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important c'est que tu sois près de moi…''

Elle reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine, baladant sa main ici et là, à l'occasion. Je savais depuis un moment que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

''Je t'aime, Emmett.''

Je la saisis un peu plus fort, absolument ravi de sa déclaration. Elle se redressa d'un coup et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'agrippai sa nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir encore plus près de moi.

* * *

**Bon allez, j'ai pleins de chapitre à écrire un OS à Cherz à terminer...  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour les amies, je vous envoie cette petite note de la part de MaplumeMagique qui a été obligée de s'absenter d'urgence jusqu'à dimanche soir et qui ne pourra pas updater d'ici son retour. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas s'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre de posté avant lundi.**

**Bon week-end.**

**Milk**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello**

**Alors voilà j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire, déjà je suis désolée pour mon départ précipité vraiment... Je sais que vous attendiez toutes ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'attente. Merci à celles qui ont prit de mes nouvelles, je vais bien. **

**Alors, j'ai une requète à faire à CELLE QUI N'ONT PAS DE COMPTE. Créez en un, s'il vous plais. J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre surtout quand vous me dîtes des trucs supers.^^  
**

**Y'en à certaines qui se permettent de dire des choses désobligeantes par reviews et en anonymes, mesdemoiselles ? Ne vous fatiguez pas, vraiment. Tout ce que pourrez me dire me passera toujours au dessus. Vous ne m'intéressez pas si je ne vous intéresse pas. Apprenez que le respect marche dans les deux sens. La lacheté est un vilain défaut, je vous le dit. Les lâches comme vous qui ne laisse aucunes portes de réponse à celles qu'elles s'amusent à descendre me font pitié. Sur ceux, j'espère avoir été assez claire, si vous avez du venin à cracher, faite le ailleurs, parce que ça ne m'atteindra pas, que vous n'en valez pas le coup et surtout que j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que de m'interesser à de petites connes comme vous. **

**Vous voulez être désagréables ? Faite le, mais surtout soyez constructives, j'adore ça. **

**Sachez aussi que vous n'êtes rien, comparez aux adorables lectrices que j'ai pu avoir grâce à cette fiction que vous détestez et qu'elles adorent ! Je n'accorde d'importance qu'à elles. A personnes d'autres.**

**Chapitre QUARANTE-HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche, et moi je m'étais étalée en étoile en plein milieu du lit. Dire que je me sentais bien n'était pas assez fort pour décrire le sentiment d'apaisement que je ressentais à cet instant.

Cette semaine avait été difficile et les dernières heures avaient été horribles. J'avais tout un tas de choses à régler, mais je savais que la partie la plus difficile ne serait pas réglée par mes soins, mais par James.

Quand je lui avais raconté ce que notre mère avait fait, il avait littéralement pété les plombs, il avait hurlé dans le téléphone qu'il allait lui arracher la tête et qu'elle allait avoir des explications à lui donner, et surtout, qu'elles avaient intérêt à être bonnes.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas quant à ce que James allait faire pour régler la situation. Je m'inquiétais pour les répercussions. Je connaissais assez ma mère pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour m'en faire baver ensuite et c'est ce que je craignais.

''Je sais que mon plafond est beau, mais au point de l'admirer comme ça…

- Désolée, je réfléchissais.''

Il s'approcha de moi, tenant fermement sa serviette contre ses hanches.

''Ca n'a pas l'air super vu ton froncement de sourcils ma jolie,'' me glissa-t-il.

Je me redressai et passai mes bras autour de lui, posant ma tête contre son ventre. Sa main descendit dans mes cheveux et massa ma nuque avec le bout de ses doigts, me relaxant. Je m'amusai distraitement à gratter la peau de son dos avec mes ongles de manière douce.

''Veux-tu te reposer encore un peu, ou veux-tu manger ?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai faim…

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, remets-toi sous la couette, ma puce.''

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, j'en profitai pour envoyer quelques messages à Alice, qui pesta contre ma mère mais aussi contre le fait que je ne lui avais toujours pas présenté Emmett. Elle s'excusa aussi, car selon elle, le temps (immensément long) que j'avais mis à pouvoir être avec lui était de sa faute, parce qu'elle m'avait dit de le faire patienter. J'avais dû user de tous les petits points sensibles d'Alice pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne contrôlait pas tout ce qui partait en vrille dans ma vie et que j'avais pris moi-même la décision d'écouter son conseil et que j'étais par conséquent la seule à blâmer.

Emmett revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau rempli de victuailles. Petits pains, croissants, fruits frais, lait et café. Rien que l'odeur me fit me sentir mieux, et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller de manière peu gracieuse.

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable et Emmett manqua de renverser le contenu du plateau sur le lit.

Il se sentait heureux face au dernier retournement de situation. Et puis d'un coup, comme ça, il me dit ce qu'il avait envie de me dire depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvée.

''Emménage avec moi.''

Je m'arrêtai net de rire.

''Je… Enfin Emmett, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît, et euh… on ne…

- On a déjà ''vécu'' ensemble…

- Deux semaines, et ça a été un vrai carnage…

- Très bien… Réfléchis-y quand même, s'il te plaît.

- Je le ferai, je te le promets.''

Il se replongea sous la couverture, débutant son petit déjeuner en me volant de temps à autre mes morceaux de croissant.

* * *

**Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Allez, petit lemon ? :)**

**Chapitre QUARANTE-NEUF**

**POV DE ROSALIE**

Quelques jours plus tard, je retournai au travail après avoir juré à Emmett que je rentrerais directement à son appartement. J'avais pris ma décision, et même si cela pouvait paraître précipité, je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui et de me sentir aimée comme ce que je ressentais en sa présence.

Nous avions décidé tous les deux de nous épauler afin d'aider son client à reprendre le dessus sur mon ancienne cliente.

J'étais tout de même fatiguée. Les deux derniers jours en compagnie d'Emmett avaient étés... sportifs…

FLASH BACK

Alors que je suis installée entre les jambes d'Emmett, sa poitrine collée contre mon dos, je sens sa main caresser ma cuisse de haut en bas pendant que le film se poursuit lentement. Cela fait quelques minutes déjà que la température est montée d'un cran ou deux et que la bosse contre mes reins ne me laisse aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a rien tenté pour que nous nous retrouvions comme ça tous les deux, et au fond de moi c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie et qui m'a fait décider aussi vite de m'installer avec lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas avec moi pour le sexe, et malgré que ce soit plus que génial, je ne suis pas avec lui juste pour ça non plus.

J'aime le fait que lorsque je me lève le matin, la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux soit le regard d'Emmett braqué sur moi. Qu'une serviette chaude m'attende toujours à la sortie du bain, que mon petit déjeuner ne soit pas pris sur le pouce, qu'un sourire illumine son visage dès que j'entre dans la pièce. Mais ce que j'aime surtout, c'est l'amour que nous nous portons.

Sa main remonte doucement, et ses doigts glissent à la bordure de mon short de nuit que j'ai enfilé une heure auparavant. Je sais qu'il se retient, que cela fait des heures qu'il en a envie. Finalement, la tension est tellement palpable qu'il finit par arrêter son geste, ce qui augmente un peu plus la frustration que je me mets à ressentir.

Je me dandine contre lui de manière éhontée, mais il ne peut décemment pas me laisser dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

" Rose, bébé. Arrête, ou…

- J'en ai envie Emmett.''

Je me retourne contre lui et saisis ses lèvres entre les miennes de manière fougueuse la tension dans mon bas ventre est si intense que je manque de gémir lorsque sa langue finit par trouver la mienne et qu'elle entame une danse endiablée.

Dans le mouvement, ses mains saisissent mon débardeur et le passent au-dessus de ma tête sans perdre de temps. Un frisson énorme parcoure mon corps alors que le froid mord ma peau dès qu'il entre en contact avec elle.

Je ne tiens plus et bouge effrontément mes hanches contre les siennes afin de créer une friction, même minime, tant mon envie de lui est insupportable. Sa bouche descend délicatement le long de ma mâchoire avant de mordiller doucement ma clavicule.

''Emmett…'' Je soupire.

Ses mains poursuivent leur ascension le long de mes reins et détachent mon soutien-gorge alors que son regard pénètre le mien. Ses mains caressent mes hanches avant de descendre plus bas sur mon corps et de faire glisser mon short le long de mes jambes de manière maladroite, notre position ne nous facilitant pas la tâche.

Je manque de rire alors qu'il lutte pour y parvenir. Je me sens légère tous ses gestes sont comme des caresses sur ma peau, et tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui est presque palpable…

Je récupère ses lèvres et j'essaye de lui faire ressentir tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui à travers ce baiser alors que sa main se glisse sur ma poitrine et l'effleure du bout des doigts.

La chaleur au creux de mon ventre monte encore plus et je sais que je vais bientôt le supplier. Mais je me retiens, savourant encore davantage ses mains sur mon corps.

Sa bouche saisit alors mon sein, et sa langue vient tout de suite titiller mon mamelon. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres. La sensation est bien trop grisante.

Sa main caresse ma cuisse et vient se glisser un peu plus près de mon centre, et mes hanches poussent vers lui afin qu'il me prodigue plus rapidement la pression que j'espère obtenir.

Sa main caresse enfin mon sexe, et lorsque ses doigts en prennent possession, mon corps entier se relaxe. Nos souffles se mélangent alors qu'il entame un mouvement lent.

Dans un élan, il me fait basculer et se place directement au-dessus de mon corps.

" Tu es si belle…''

Son envie de moi est visible, alors ma main se dirige directement vers lui, se faufilant tranquillement sous la dernière barrière érigée entre nous, et j'empoigne son sexe pour lui prodiguer à mon tour une caresse. J'entame un mouvement de va et vient alors que sa bouche se déplace doucement vers mon ventre.

Il retire lui-même son boxer et écarte un peu plus mes cuisses pour y trouver sa place. Il caresse alors mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules. Sa bouche suit son chemin tandis qu'il embrasse chacun de mes seins, comme pour les marquer. Sa langue vient taquiner mon nombril et ses yeux se relèvent vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en caressant son visage.

Ses mains s'arrêtent près de mes fesses et il me soulève un peu du matelas, et sans que j'aie le temps de le réaliser, il me pénètre dans un mouvement souple.

"OH''

Il rit doucement devant ma surprise et pousse un peu plus en moi. J'attrape de nouveau son visage entre mes mains et initie un nouveau baiser alors qu'il commence à se mouvoir. Je me sens comblée.

Je pourrais passer ma vie à laisser Emmett me faire l'amour… Tout est volupté, sensualité… Les sensations me font rapidement perdre pied et c'est dans un cri d'extase que j'atteins l'orgasme en même temps que lui.

Il reste ainsi, laissant reposer son corps contre le mien encore quelques minutes. Et puis là, je sais que ma place n'est nulle part ailleurs.

"Je veux vivre avec toi Emmett…''


	52. Chapter 52

**Et le dernier pour aujourd'hui.**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

J'étais en train d'emballer mes livres et bibelots alors que les déménageurs démontaient le lit pour le donner à une œuvre de charité comme je leur avais demandé. Emmett et moi avions décidé d'en acheter un autre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions décidé d'emménager ensemble et déjà, j'emballais toutes mes affaires. J'avais essayé de mettre les holàs au départ, mais sans succès, j'étais bien trop enthousiasme.

Bien sûr, j'avais découvert quelques facettes de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Premièrement, le matin, Emmett partait courir six kilomètres, alors je me réveillais tout le temps toute seule. Alors nous avions dû convenir d'un arrangement.

Ensuite, sa machine à laver ne lui avait servi que deux fois et les deux fois, il avait fait déteindre son linge, du coup, maintenant, il emmenait ses vêtements au pressing. Apprendre ça m'avait tellement surprise que j'avais ensuite passé deux heures à lui expliquer certaines fonctionnalités. Sans succès. Alors à présent, c'est moi qui lavais ses vêtements en même temps que les miens.

Nous avions dû aussi aménager quelques moments où nous ne restions pas collés l'un à l'autre, mais c'était plutôt difficile.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, j'avais rendez-vous avec Alice puisque je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plus d'un mois et qu'elle tenait absolument à me voir pour s'excuser en personne. J'avais beau lui répéter continuellement dès que je l'avais au téléphone qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle n'en démordait pas.

Tout en terminant de scotcher mon carton, je me rendis compte que c'était le dernier, et un petit pincement s'empara de moi lorsque je réalisai que ma vie de célibataire était définitivement terminée. Je n'étais pas triste, loin de là, mais voir tout mon appartement comme ça, me faisait drôle.

Je repensai à toutes ces soirées entre filles que j'avais faites ici avec Alice, à tous ces films à l'eau de rose qu'on avait regardés, emmitouflées dans un grand plaid, les larmes aux yeux.

''Alors c'est bien vrai, vous nous quittez mademoiselle Hale ?''

La voix qui résonna derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai pour rencontrer le visage de ma voisine de palier, Madame Wilson.

''Et bien oui, ça y'est.

- Vous allez nous manquer, vous savez ? J'espère que le propriétaire trouvera quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous.

- Je vous le souhaite. Ce serait dommage que ce soit quelqu'un de désagréable qui emménage. C'est une bonne résidence où il fait bon vivre. (Excuse-moi c'est trop drôle, on dirait que Rosalie est une vieille dame qui change de maison de santé, mouhahaha)

- Je trouve aussi. Alors, où partez-vous ?

- De l'autre côté de la ville, mais c'est promis je reviendrai très vite vous voir. Et puis, vous avez mon numéro, si vous avez le moindre problème.''

Madame Wilson était une vieille dame attachante, qui n'avait jamais oublié mon anniversaire, qui avait toujours été agréable et qui s'était toujours montrée serviable avec moi, m'offrant très souvent un thé plus que délicieux.

Je me demandais si les voisins d'Emmett étaient aussi sympas… Je saluai rapidement ma voisine lorsque celle-ci commença à s'éloigner.

''Ma chérie, on y va ?'' Les mains d'Emmett se glissèrent contre moi, caressant mon ventre doucement.

''Oui, on peut y aller, j'ai fini ici. Et je veux commencer à déballer certaines choses avant de partir dîner avec Alice.

- Mmmh… Tu vas me manquer.

- Oh, tu n'auras qu'à sortir avec tes amis toi aussi.

- Non, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose en fait. James m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour nous inviter à dîner, mais quand je lui ai dit que tu sortais de ton côté, il m'a dit de venir seul… Ça ne te gêne pas ?''

Je refermai la porte pour la dernière fois.

''Bien sûr que non, c'est ta famille aussi maintenant.''

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous redescendîmes pour la toute dernière fois.

**A demain**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello**

**Désolée, je suis pas super aujourd'hui et j'allais oublier de publier. Je suis désolée de l'heure à laquelle je publie.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE ET UN**

Pov de Rosalie

Après avoir déballé quelques affaires, je décidai de prendre rapidement ma douche après avoir attrapé la première robe que je trouvai. Si il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Alice, c'est qu'elle ne vous adressait pas la parole lors d'un dîner, peu importe l'endroit, si vous ne portiez pas une robe.

Je souris en pensant à ça. Les souvenirs remontèrent lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bain et que je tombai sur Emmett qui boutonnait sa chemise.

J'avais rencontré Alice il y avait deux ans lors d'un dîner d'affaire, au tout début de ma carrière d'avocate. Elle était assise à la table en face de la mienne et s'ennuyait visiblement beaucoup en compagnie de l'homme avec qui elle était venue dîner. De mon côté, ce n'était pas mieux. Mon client me faisait du rentre dedans et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle avait alors relevé la tête vers moi et avait commencé à me faire des grimaces. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais tout bêtement abandonné mon client et m'étais installée à la table du lutin, en face. J'avais à peine échangés trois mots avec elle que j'avais compris que nous venions d'entamer une énorme amitié.

Je revins dans le présent et me déshabillai alors qu'Emmett se battait littéralement avec sa cravate. Je décidai de l'aider alors qu'il ne me restait plus que ma petite culotte. Sans plus de cérémonie, ses mains prirent tout de suite possession de ma poitrine et sa bouche plongea dans mon cou.

''Bébé, j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux, mais je suis désolée. Ça ne va pas être possible, je suis déjà en retard et Alice va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…En plus, qu'est-ce que va penser James si tu arrives en retard ?

- Toi et moi savons très bien ce qu'il va penser, chérie. Je te promets de faire vite…Ou du moins essayer.''

Il m'était quasiment impossible de résister à ça, mais il le fallait. J'étais déjà affreusement en retard et j'entendais déjà les moqueries de James voler jusqu'à moi. Je m'éloignai alors prestement d'Emmett et de son costume hors de prix et me dirigeai directement dans la douche sans demander mon reste.

''Mais Rosaliiiiiie…'' Se plaignit-il comme un enfant.

Je rigolai alors que l'eau chaude atterrissait violemment sur ma peau. Je me savonnai rapidement, manquant de prendre le gel douche d'Emmett. Je n'étais pas sûre que sentir l'homme durant toute une soirée soit une bonne idée, mais par contre avoir l'odeur d'Emmett… Je me rinçai tout aussi vite et ressortis de la douche après m'être enroulée dans une serviette. La voix d'Emmett me parvint de la chambre.

''Bébé, téléphone !

- Qui c'est ?

- Ta mère…''

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, non, je ne lui répondrais pas.

''Appuie sur raccrocher s'il te plaît.''

Il s'exécuta sans doute puisque le téléphone cessa de sonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle appelait cette semaine. Mais je n'étais toujours pas prête à lui parler, ou même à écouter les nombreux messages qu'elle avait laissés sur mon répondeur. J'en étais même venue à demander à Emmett de les supprimer pour moi, ne supportant plus qu'elle me harcèle.

J'enfilai ma robe, attachai mes cheveux avec un ruban, et ressortis de la salle de bain. J'avais dix minutes de retard et je savais qu'Alice en aurait tout autant, alors je ne me pressai pas plus que cela. Emmett s'apprêtait à partir.

''Veux-tu que je t'emmène ?

- Non ça ira. Je ne rentrerai pas tard.

- J'essaierai de faire vite.

- Ne laisse pas James t'embarquer dans des virées incroyables, d'accord ?''Glissai-je en riant.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux en même temps de notre appartement et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que nous allions être séparés depuis que nous étions ensembles. Il attrapa mes lèvres entre les siennes et m'embrassa de manière passionnée.

''N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que tu es à moi Rosalie Hale.''


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonjour**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews on a dépassé les 400 reviews sur cette histoire.**

**Merci encore et à demain**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE DEUX**

Le dîner avec Alice se déroula très bien et elle m'avoua qu'elle et Jasper allaient enfin se marier. Rien que la dernière fois que je les avais vus ensemble, il avait fait au moins trente sous-entendus sur le fait de se marier.

Alice avait toujours rêvé de la robe blanche, mais après le divorce de ses parents, elle avait vite déchanté. Elle avait abandonné ses espoirs de prince charmant et considérait tous les hommes comme des salauds. Et puis Jasper Whitlock était arrivé, sur sa moto.

Elle avait limite perdu connaissance la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le tuer lorsqu'il avait renversé son soda sur son nouveau pull en cachemire. Et là, j'ai bien pris conscience que je l'avais perdue.

Et ça s'est très vite confirmé, lorsqu'elle n'a daigné me donner signe de vie que deux semaines plus tard. Elle avait en réalité passé les quatorze derniers jours dans les bras du beau blond qui était à présent son petit ami, et n'était pas sortie une seule fois faire les magasins.

Aujourd'hui, j'en riais, mais sur le coup j'avais eu assez peur. Voir Alice avec un homme aussi longtemps, et aussi attachée, surtout… relevait du défi, et j'avais eu quelques difficultés à accorder du crédit à son histoire avec Jasper. C'est ce qui nous avait valu de très nombreuses disputes.

Et puis un jour, j'avais fini par leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais elle avait juré de se venger le jour où j'aurais moi-même quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

A peine arrivée et installée à table, elle me bombarda littéralement de questions en tout genre concernant Emmett. Mais elle eut une sacrée réaction en apprenant que j'avais déjà emménagé avec lui. (ha ha j'imagine bien^^)

FLASH BACK

Je venais tout juste de me commander un verre de vin rouge que j'avais à peine touché, lorsque je glissai, comme ça, que j'avais emménagé avec Emmett.

''Pardon ? Attends, depuis quand tu connais ce type ?

- Alice, arrête. Je le connais assez pour savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là. C'est le bon, Alice.

- Oula, euh qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?

- Oh Alice, arrête. Moi, j'avais déjà rencontré Jasper pour porter un jugement. Alors que toi tu n'as jamais rencontré Emmett.

- Bah justement, il faudrait remédier à ça, disons demain. Dans ton nouvel appartement que tu partages avec un mec que je n'ai jamais rencontré !''

On se chamailla encore quelques minutes, puis on passa à autre chose. La soirée se termina bien et puis vers 23h, je me décidai à rentrer.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

En rentrant, je trouvai Emmett profondément endormi sur le canapé, un bouquin dans les mains. Je regardai discrètement le titre : ''Les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes viennent de Vénus.'' Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je m'approchai ensuite de lui et embrassai tendrement son menton, ses lèvres puis son front avant de chuchoter doucement son prénom.

''Emmett, chéri. Tu viens au lit ?

- Hum… J'arrive,'' dit-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Je le regardai s'étirer avant de filer me démaquiller et me démêler les cheveux dans la salle de bain. Il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais invité Alice et son futur mari à dîner avec nous demain.

''Bonne soirée ?'' Me demanda-t-il en embrassant mon cou avant de saisir sa brosse à dent.

''Oui, mais je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, mais Alice veut absolument te rencontrer et je n'ai pas pu dire non lorsqu'elle a proposé de venir dîner. Et puis, il faut qu'on fête ses fiançailles et…

- Bébé, panique pas c'est okay pour moi. Je suis content de rencontrer ta meilleure amie… même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me taire quand il s'agira de lui dire ce que je pense du fait qu'elle nous a fait perdre autant de temps...''

Je saisissais parfaitement bien ce qu'il voulait dire et je ne pouvais que le comprendre…


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonjour à toutes, **

**Merci pour vos reviews :**

**Jus de carotte, Bellatrix18, Sarinette60, Louise Malone,Milk40,Grazie,Meggy-vampire,Rokia,Cherze,mi ily**

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT :**

**JE SUIS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE BETA, POUR FAIRE LA CORRECTION DE JCMR, D'OS ET PEUT-ÊTRE D'UNE NOUVELLE FICTION**

**SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉE MERCI DE M'ENVOYER UN PM M'EXPLIQUANT POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉE.**

**C'EST IMPORTANT**

**Chapitre cinquante-trois**

Pov de Rosalie

La journée du lendemain commença mal. Lorsque je me réveillai, Emmett était déjà parti parce qu'il avait une réunion de bonne heure. Alors je passai ma matinée à faire la tête au bureau et à être bougonne avec tout le monde.

Cependant ma journée s'améliora quelque peu vers 10h, lorsqu'un livreur vint m'apporter une grosse boîte. Je savais de qui elle venait, enfin, en quelque sorte. Je me précipitai vers le pauvre homme qui ne comprit sûrement pas mes cris de joie et mes applaudissements.

Je m'empressai de m'asseoir sur le tapis au milieu de mon bureau et ouvrit lentement le paquet. Au milieu du papier de soie, je découvris un énorme tableau représentant une ballerine. J'eus un énorme coup de cœur. Alors que j'ouvrais la petite carte, un sourire hésitant prit place sur mon visage.

''Elle n'égalera jamais ta beauté.''

Au départ, lorsque j'avais reçu le premier cadeau, j'avais été flattée malgré mes craintes… Mais à l'époque, j'étais célibataire. Ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. Allais-je devoir en parler à Emmett ? Accordais-je tant d'importance à ces cadeaux ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait la réaction d'Emmett, mais je n'étais pas sûre que lui cacher serait une bonne chose. Après tout, j'appréciais la franchise, et si une femme faisait ceci à la personne qui j'aime, je n'apprécierais pas forcément.

C'est sur ces pensées que la journée passa, et à la fin de celle-ci, j'avais pris la décision de lui en parler. Après tout, nous étions ensemble et je lui appartenais, en quelque sorte. Alors, je me devais d'être honnête avec lui et de lui dire.

**#AS#**

Je quittai le bureau un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Nous avions convenu, Emmett et moi, juste avant de nous coucher hier soir, de rentrer tôt afin de préparer le dîner de ce soir. J'avais quelques appréhensions quant à ce dîner. Je me demandais s'il allait apprécier Alice malgré sa maladresse, ou si j'allais devoir composer avec le fait qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Et puis je repensai à Jasper ; j'étais contente pour eux mais j'espérais surtout qu'il ne briserait jamais le cœur d'Alice. Je savais au fond de moi que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais je préférais garder une part de réserve.

J'arrivai enfin chez nous, un peu avant dix-huit heures, et eus l'agréable surprise de trouver Emmett aux fourneaux. Il devait d'ailleurs y être depuis un moment puisque l'entrée et le dessert étaient déjà prêts.

''Hey, bonjour toi. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?'' Lui demandai-je.

Il se retourna et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait dû être tellement pris par son travail qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait de la nourriture sur le nez.

''Bonjour toi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

- Chéri, un homme dans une cuisine, c'est sexy, c'est vrai. Mais avec de la nourriture sur le bout du nez, c'est encore mieux,'' le taquinai-je.

Je m'approchai de lui et embrassai son nez, afin de retirer ce qui s'y trouvait alors qu'il passait ses mains autour de moi.

''Oh, c'est embarrassant.

- Mais non ! Mais tu es là depuis quand ? Parce que tu as déjà préparé tellement de choses…

- Environ une heure et demie. J'ai pris un framboisier en dessert, tu m'as dit que c'était l'un de tes desserts préférés, non ?''

J'ouvris la boîte contenant le dessert et ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres, me retenant de me jeter dessus.

''Comment s'est passée ta journée ?'' Me demanda-t-il.

Je sortis de ma rêverie.

''Oh, bien. Je suppose. Mais…

- Mais ?'' S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je posai ma veste sur la chaise dans la cuisine et relevai les yeux vers lui.

''J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Les choses vont tellement vite entre nous que…

- Rosalie, bébé. Ne tourne pas autour du pot, je veux dire…Merde, tu veux me faire mourir ?

- Non, je... j'ai…

- Tu as quoi ?!''

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

''J'ai un admirateur secret. ''

L'expression sur son visage était incroyable. (incroyable ou incrédule ?)


	56. Chapter 56

**HELLO !**

**Bon, je m'attarde pas, j'ai une conversation délirante avec MILK40 à continuer MUHAHAHAHA.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**HA ! ET VIVE LES LINGETTES DECOLORE STOOOOOP !**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-QUATRE**

**POV D'EMMETT**

L'expression sur le visage de Rosalie était hilarante. Elle était là en face de moi, rouge comme ce n'était pas permis, les lèvres pincées et la main coincée dans les cheveux comme si elle tentait de les arracher.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à la nouvelle qu'elle venait de m'annoncer, alors je fis ce qui me passa en premier par la tête et je ris.

''Emmett, je te dis qu'il y a un homme qui m'envoie des cadeaux et…tu ris ?'' Dit-elle agacée.

Je cessai instantanément de rire, car visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part.

''Préférerais-tu que je sois jaloux ?

- Et bien… Je suppose que oui ! Je crois qu'un homme normalement constitué se doit d'être jaloux…

- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas normal ?'' Tentai-je.

Bien sûr, la jalousie serait une réaction normale dans ce genre de situation.

''Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je m'attendais à une autre réaction de ta part.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas jaloux. La seule chose, c'est que tu me dis que c'est un admirateur secret, alors c'est qu'il ne tente rien pour t'avoir, en quelques sorte. N'est-ce pas ?

- Mmmh. Je suppose oui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à craindre ? En toute honnêteté, ces cadeaux te mettent-ils mal à l'aise ? Ils ne te plaisent pas ?

- Non, non ! Au contraire, ils sont tous très beaux.

- Et bien, où est le problème, beauté ?''

Elle se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que je venais de lui dire.

''Il n'y en a pas.

- Détends-toi, ma puce. Tout vas bien se passer. As-tu une idée de qui il s'agit ?

- A vrai dire, non. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas de qui tout cela peut venir.''

Je souris à sa remarque et attrapai les assiettes et les couverts pour ce soir.

''Bien, je file mettre la table, tes amis vont bientôt arriver.

- D'accord, je vais me changer.''

Son état me faisait rire, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je rentre dans une colère incroyable, que je m'énerve d'apprendre qu'un autre homme lui tournait autour et la perturbait à ce point. J'étais bien sûr quelqu'un de jaloux, mais avant tout j'avais une confiance énorme en elle et je savais qu'elle me le dirait si cette personne… allait trop loin, dirons-nous. Alors je ne me formalisais pas de ça, surtout que…

''Chéri, la robe blanche, ou la bleue ?

- La bleue, mon cœur. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux et…

- Ma poitrine ? C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit-elle en riant.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, sentant mes joues chauffer.

''Ouais, je suppose. Enfin, je ne passe pas ma vie à regarder cette partie-là de ton corps hein…

- Ne fais pas cette tête Emmy, c'est si tu ne les regardais pas que je me poserais des questions, tu sais ?''

Je l'attrapai et l'attirai vers moi, la berçant doucement.

''Tu recommences à me taquiner, Hale. Rappelle-toi de ce qui t'es arrivé la première fois que tu l'as fait.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, homme.

- Tu devrais, beauté.''

Alors que je glissais ma main contre sa poitrine pour aller m'amuser avec, deux coups bien distincts se firent entendre.

Rosalie enfila alors prestement sa robe tandis que je retirais l'élastique de ses cheveux et passais ma main dedans.

''Tu es plus belle ainsi. Je file leur ouvrir.''

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois en enfilant sa robe aussi vite que possible.

''Oh, Rose, retire ta petite culotte, chérie. Parce que dès qu'ils seront partis, je compte te faire l'amour sur cette table et je n'aurai sûrement pas la patience de t'enlever ce bout de tissus de manière convenable.''

Elle allait réfléchir à ça, tout le long du dîner.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello !**

**Alors c'est avec un peu de nostalgie que je poste aujourd'hui sachez qu'hier MILK40 (ma correctrice adorée *petit coeur*) a terminée de corriger tous les chapitres et qu'il ne me reste donc plus qu'à les poster. Il en reste cinq alors ça va allez très vite...**

**Je m'épencherais un peu plus sur le sujet au dernier chapitre.**

**Sachez toutes fois que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture et ce même si j'ai eu un gros coup au moral en ce début de semaine...**

**J'ai pour le moment un OS complètement inventé pour une lectrice qui me fait m'arracher les cheveux mais qui avance doucement...**

**Un autre qui parlerait d'un trio Emmett, Edward, Bella**

**ET SURTOUT, une nouvelle histoire. **

**Donc pas de panique pour les accros (J'AI TOUJOURS REVEE DE DIRE CA ! OHMEGAD *_*) je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim...**

**Il se pourrait (je précise) que si vous êtes adorables et partantes, je propose à deux d'entre vous de ce lancer dans l'écriture d'un OS.**

**ET SURTOUT2 : J'ai l'intention si ça vous dit d'écrire un ou deux OUTTAKES pour cette histoire.**

**Trêves de plaisanteries, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews hier mais sachez que c'est parce que je NE POUVAIS PAS le faire. Feufeu avait décidé de m'embêter...**

**ALORS MERCI A TOUTES !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-CINQ**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Le dîner se déroula plus que bien. Au départ, j'avais été sur mes gardes parce qu'Alice avait envoyé au moins cinquante piques à Emmett en moins d'un quart d'heure malgré mes protestations et celles de Jasper.

Et puis Emmett lui avait répondu sans prendre de pincettes, et ce fut comme s'il avait littéralement charmé Alice. Jasper et moi nous nous étions regardés, complètement abasourdis par ce revirement de situation.

Le repas qu'Emmett avait préparé était succulent et je comptais bien le remercier à ma façon, pour ça… J'avais, comme il me l'avait si expressément demandé, ôté ma culotte et j'avais été lui glisser discrètement dans la poche. Il m'avait regardée avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et j'avais compris que ce qu'il comptait me faire valait tout l'or du monde.

''Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?'' Demanda Jasper.

Je relevai le visage vers Emmett qui me tenait la main comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie.

''Au tribunal. Elle m'en a mis plein la vue en quelques minutes, alors je me suis dit que je ne devais pas la laisser filer.

- C'est romantique…

- Mais elle ne m'a jamais rappelé,'' ironisa-t-il en regardant Alice droit dans les yeux.

''Hum, oui. En parlant de ça, je suis désolée Emmett, je ne savais pas…Enfin, ça ne partait pas du tout d'une mauvaise intention.

- Je te taquine Alice, je le sais. Il n'y a pas de problème''

Alice lui offrit un sourire radieux et je me levai de table afin de débarrasser et de servir le dessert.

''Attends, je vais t'aider,'' me dit-elle.

Elle se leva à son tour et attrapa son assiette et celle de Jasper alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers la cuisine.

''Emmett a l'air si gentil. Et il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux.

- Et je le suis éperdument de lui.

- Je sais,'' dit-elle en glissant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

''Je suis si contente pour toi.

- Je suis heureuse, tu sais ? Mais tout a été si dur entre nous… J'ai toujours peur que du jour au lendemain, il arrive quelques chose et qu'on doive se séparer…''

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

''On se quittera jamais, chérie.''

Emmett entra dans la cuisine et déposa violemment les couverts dans l'évier avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

''Je suis là et je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu m'es bien trop précieuse. Tu es la femme de ma vie Rose, et bientôt tu deviendras ma femme toi aussi. Laisse-nous juste un peu de temps, chérie. Cela fait tout juste un mois et je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Mais je te le jure, mon ange : un jour, tu seras ma femme.''

Ses mots entrèrent en moi et j'éprouvai un énorme soulagement. Même si une part de moi se sentait plus qu'excitée à l'idée de devenir sa femme, ma partie rationnelle savait qu'il avait raison et que nous devions prendre notre temps à présent. Et nous avions encore tellement de chose à régler….

Alice et Jasper partirent directement après le dessert, Emmett et moi n'ayant même pas pris la peine de leurs proposer un café. Nous étions pressés de nous retrouver seuls.

A peine la porte fermée, Emmett se rapprocha de moi et me souleva du sol avant de me conduire à la chambre.

''Et la table ?

- Oh non chérie, je vais te faire l'amour dans un lit ma belle, je vais t'aimer et vénérer ton corps jusqu'à ce que j'en connaisse chaque parcelle par cœur…''


	58. Chapter 58

**Avis à toutes !**

**C'est avec une énorme confusion que je publie ce chapitre. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont lues l'OS MEURTRE PRESQUE PARFAIT, que j'ai publiée en début de semaine.**

**Il y'a eu une confusion énorme... Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, j'ai eu un début de semaine difficile après mon départ précipité...**

**Si difficile que j'ai publié l'OS sans aucunes corrections et sans même me poser la moindre questions alors que j'ai quand même refait la mise en page... **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne que ça a pu vous causer, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Voilà.**

**Bon chapitre les filles !**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-SIX**

Pov d'Emmett

Voir Rosalie aussi vulnérable me brisait le cœur, elle avait l'air si fragile... Alors que je l'allongeais lentement dans le lit après lui avoir ôté sa robe, un sourire prit place sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, et c'était comme s'ils me criaient tout l'amour qu'elle me portait.

J'ôtai son soutien-gorge, savourant sa peau alors que ma langue glissait sur ses seins et s'enroulait autour de son mamelon.

Ses hanches poussèrent tout de suite vers moi et surtout contre mon érection qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon pantalon. Ses mains atteignirent la braguette mais je l'arrêtai.

''Non chérie, ce soir, c'est moi qui fais tout et c'est toi qui savoure.''

Elle sourit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

''Ne pleure pas mon ange, je veux juste te faire du bien…''

Ma bouche descendit plus bas alors que ma langue traçait un chemin sur sa peau. Je me redressai un peu et balançai ma chemise dans un coin après avoir détaché tous les boutons.

J'écartai ses cuisses et descendis tout de suite ma bouche là où mon corps me hurlait presque de la poser. Ma langue glissa lentement le long de sa fente. Sentir son plaisir sur ma langue était presque insoutenable tant mon envie d'elle était incroyable.

J'enfonçai ma langue doucement, franchissant sa première barrière.

''OH.''

Son gémissement sembla entrer en moi alors que j'accélérais mes mouvements et plaquais ses hanches contre le matelas à l'aide de mes mains.

Je sentis son orgasme se construire lentement alors que j'aspirais son clitoris entre mes lèvres, une fois, deux fois…

''Encore…''

J'exécutai une autre fois mon geste et elle vint violemment contre ma bouche, dans un cri d'extase. Elle saisit alors mes épaules après avoir repris ses esprits, et m'attira contre sa bouche alors que son corps s'élançait vers le mien. Elle se frotta contre moi, me montrant à quel point son désir pour moi était toujours présent, même après l'orgasme fulgurant qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Je caressai son visage doucement après m'être lentement éloigné d'elle. J'essayai d'en mémoriser chaque centimètre alors que mes mains continuaient leur descente vers sa nuque gracieuse, allant encore plus bas.

J'effleurai ses pointes durcies de plaisir en gémissant doucement. Je les caressai chacune leur tour du bout de ma langue, et une plainte me parvint.

''J'ai besoin de toi, Emmett.''

Je redressai la tête vers elle, levant doucement son corps du matelas. Elle enroula ses bras autours de ma nuque, s'abandonnant totalement à moi alors que je prenais lentement possession de son corps. Sa chaleur autour de moi manqua de me faire venir immédiatement.

J'agrippai ma main dans ses cheveux et rapprochai son visage le plus près possible du mien alors que j'entamais de lents mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle.

Sa respiration erratique se mélangea à la mienne. Je lui volai quelques baisers du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle me murmurait qu'elle m'aimait. Je sentis le plaisir éclater en moi par vague, suivi par le sien quelques secondes plus tard.

Je la rallongeai tendrement à mes côtés et filai à la salle de bain chercher un gant mouillé. Lorsque je revins, un énorme sourire était ancré sur son visage, mais elle avait tout de même quelques larmes au bord des yeux.

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement, écartai le drap qu'elle avait attrapé pour couvrir son corps magnifique. Je pris le linge mouillé et l'essorai un peu au-dessus de la bassine que j'avais réquisitionnée et lui passai un coup sur le visage après avoir écarté au préalable ses cheveux. Un gémissement de bien être s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que je continuais à la nettoyer doucement.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je me dépêchai de lui donner un drap propre et recouvris son corps avec la couverture.

''Endors-toi, mon amour. Je vais prendre une douche rapide et je te rejoins.

- Je t'aime Emmett.''

J'eus à peine le temps de lui retourner sa parole qu'elle s'était déjà profondément endormie.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello à toutes ! Comment ca va ? **

**Alors pour celle que ça interesse j'ai créé un compte FB : PLUME FANFICTION**

**On arrive au bout la... J'ai déjà un OUTTAKE d'écris, je vous en réserve d'autres.**

**Ensuite ça serait une nouvelle fictions d'ici deux ou trois semaines.**

**Je remercie toutes celle qui ont laissés des reviews tout au long de cette aventure.**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-SEPT**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Les choses s'étaient considérablement arrangées entre Rose et moi. Voilà plus d'un mois que nous vivions ensemble et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là, près de moi. C'est comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie.

Son moral semblait aller mieux aujourd'hui. Par moment, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir quelques coups de mou, mais elle s'accrochait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rosalie était aussi fragile. Mais ce n'était que plus plaisant. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se tournait vers moi et me laissait faire. J'étais quelqu'un qui aimait ce genre de relation et je devais bien avouer qu'au départ, c'était quelque chose sur quoi je ne comptais plus vraiment, en découvrant le tempérament de feu de ma belle.

Et puis les coups durs s'étaient enchaînés et nous les avions surmontés ensemble.

Je n'avais pas cessé de lui adresser des cadeaux de manière anonyme, ceci m'amusait et je devais bien avouer que la voir rentrer le soir, complètement ailleurs parce que l'homme mystère lui avait encore adressé quelque chose était vraiment agréable. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas le jour où elle découvrirait la vérité.

J'avais fini par en parler à Alice, un soir où elle commençait à s'inquiéter et à raconter tout un tas d'hypothèses plus que flippantes à Rose. Je l'avais alors prise à part et lui avais dit la vérité. J'avais dû réagir vite et lui couvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle avait commencé à crier comme une groupie. Mais ensuite, elle m'avait promis de garder le secret.

Au départ, je restai sur mes gardes, attendant chaque soir l'arrivée de Rosalie avec inquiétude, restant persuadé qu'un soir elle rentrerait en connaissant la vérité, mais ceci n'arriva pas.

Je m'amusais de plus à lui envoyer des cadeaux farfelus. Et aujourd'hui, c'était ce que j'étais en train de chercher en compagnie du chien.

La semaine dernière, je m'étais amusé à lui envoyer une rose par jour. Elle était rentrée tous les jours sa rose à la main et la mine coupable dès qu'elle l'ajoutait dans le vase sous mon regard étonné. Enfin, faussement étonné. Elle se sentait toujours coupable vis-à-vis de moi et désirait ardemment connaître l'identité de cet homme, avant tout pour le remercier, m'avait-elle dit, puis pour lui dire de cesser son petit manège.

Elle commençait à se poser des questions sur mon comportement aussi, parce que quelques jours plus tôt j'étais littéralement devenu fou de rage lorsqu'un homme l'avait importunée à trois reprises pour lui dire, oh combien il la trouvait sexy.

Au départ, elle m'avait hurlé dessus en pleine rue, puis tout à coup, après s'être éloignée d'au moins cent mètres, elle était revenue vers moi en souriant. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris sa réaction.

A présent, lorsqu'elle rentrait avec l'un des cadeaux anonymes, elle me lançait un regard scrutateur, semblait-il, à la recherche de la moindre trace de jalousie. Mais bien sûr, il ne risquait pas d'y en avoir. Je ne pouvais tout bêtement pas être jaloux de moi-même.

J'avais décidé que c'était le dernier cadeau que j'allais lui offrir en lui glissant une carte pour lui donner rendez-vous. J'allais devoir mettre Alice au courant, afin qu'elle encourage Rosalie à y aller. C'est ce qui, à mon avis, allait être le plus difficile.

J'achetai le cadeau parfait et demandai à la vendeuse de glisser la boîte dans un sac neutre.

Sur le chemin du retour, je composai le numéro d'Alice et lui parlai de mon plan…


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello !**

**Comment ça va? **

**Allez... Jeudi je poste le dernier chapitre plus un petit mot de remerciement...**

**Je ne m'attarde pas, ma belle soeur est chez moi !**

**Je vous embrasse toutes.**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

J'étais arrivée avec une heure de retard au bureau aujourd'hui, mais la veille Emmett et moi avions fêté notre victoire pour l'annulation du jugement du divorce qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant.

À présent, son client pouvait de nouveau payer les soins de sa mère malade, et mon ancienne cliente se retrouvait telle qu'elle aurait dû se retrouver tout de suite, c'est-à-dire : sans rien.

Elle avait bien sûr tenté de contester le jugement final, hurlant comme une folle dans le tribunal, et avait manqué de se faire emprisonner pour outrage à la cour.

Emmett et moi nous étions baladés main dans la main dans la rue en riant comme des enfants, se courant après par moment comme deux idiots. Nous étions arrêtés sur un terrain de baseball ou il avait tenté de m'apprendre à frapper des balles. Bien sûr, la scène avait été comique, moi perchée sur mes talons et lui dans son costume Armani. J'avais malgré tout réussi à frapper trois balles et il m'avait acclamé comme si j'étais Derek Jeter ou A-Rod.

Nous étions rentrés très tard dans la nuit, épuisés mais heureux.

**#AS#**

En m'installant à mon bureau, Jessica accourut directement avec un sac blanc à la main et un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

''LIVRAISOOOOOON !'' Cria-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air enjoué et je décidai de la laisser regarder ce que l'homme mystère m'avait offert, pour une fois. Elle m'avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle aurait rêvé avoir un admirateur secret.

Je sortis une boîte en velour, plutôt large. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou.

''Vous pensez que c'est quoi ?'' Chuchota-t-elle.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mes mains tremblaient tant l'excitation était palpable. J'attrapai le rebord de la boîte et soulevai lentement le couvercle, sentant Jessica crispée à mes côtés. Mon souffle se coupa net lorsque je découvris ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur : un bracelet en or blanc, serti de pierres précieuses. Nul doute que les diamants incrustés dessus devaient valoir à eux seuls une petite fortune.

''Hé bien…

- Mon Dieu, il a l'air vraiment accro hein…

- Oh, Jessica, ne me dites pas ça, ça me fait peur !

- Mais non, voyons ! Ce n'est rien. Il y a une carte ?''

J'ouvris le sac et plongeai la main dedans, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose. Je la ressortis et ouvris l'enveloppe.

« Rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant The Bristol à 19h. Je t'attendrai…''

La pression s'empara violemment de moi en même temps qu'une envie irrépressible de me cacher sous mon bureau.

Je chassai presque Jessica de mon bureau et m'emparai du téléphone, composant fébrilement le numéro d'Emmett. Je tombai sur sa messagerie et pestai intérieurement. Je composai ensuite le numéro d'Alice le plus vite possible et celle-ci décrocha presque immédiatement.

''Alice Cullen, j'écoute ?

- Alice, ramène-toi au bureau tout de suite. J'ai un énorme problème…''

Elle me demanda de m'expliquer, de tout lui raconter en détail et de lui décrire le bijou sous ses cris d'extase.

''Alice, je t'en prie, il faut que tu viennes, je suis flippée comme une dingue là ! Ça ne va pas du tout.

- Oh, Rose, chérie calme-toi, tu veux ?

- Mais…

- Je vais venir pour le déjeuner, en attendant continue à travailler, d'accord ?''

Je soupirai, plus que frustrée en raccrochant. Je tentai désespérément de me reconcentrer sur mes dossiers, mais ce fut peine perdue. J'avais l'impression que l'heure du déjeuner n'arriverait jamais assez vite. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler comme des heures… J'allais devenir folle.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello !**

**Et bien voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre...**

**J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous.**

**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, encouragement.**

**Place au chapitre !**

**CHAPITRE CINQUANTE-NEUF**

**Pov d'Alice**

Je raccrochai le téléphone et redressai la tête.

''Tu avais raison, elle panique. Je dois aller la voir pour déjeuner ; je vais faire en sorte qu'elle y aille. Au pire, je l'accompagnerai jusque là-bas,'' glissai-je à Emmett.

Il m'avait raconté quelques semaines auparavant qu'il était l'admirateur secret de Rose et j'avais été plus que ravie. Nous avions ensuite décidé qu'il était temps qu'il lui dise la vérité. Au départ il avait paniqué, se faisant des films sur le fait que Rosalie lui en voudrait à mort, et qu'elle irait même jusqu'à le quitter. Mais j'étais certaine du contraire, alors j'avais tout fait pour le rassurer. Mais j'avais dû m'allier à Jazz pour ça. Lui et Emmett étaient devenus amis suite à notre premier dîner et ne se lâchaient plus.

Emmett était venu me voir quelques jours plus tôt afin de me dire qu'il allait enfin dire la vérité, mais qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour savoir comment s'y prendre.

Alors nous avions convenu qu'il lui donnerait rendez-vous. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait en lui offrant son dernier cadeau. Rosalie était paniquée et je pouvais la comprendre. Bien sûr s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmett, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée y aller, et du coup nous avions dû convenir de quelques détails.

Le téléphone d'Emmett sonna une seconde fois, lui signalant un nouvel appel de Rosalie.

''Réponds-lui mais reste naturel. C'est un vrai radar à mensonge et elle va se douter de quelque chose sinon.

- Ok,'' souffla-t-il.

Il répondit rapidement, écoutant patiemment ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Bien sûr, elle lui ordonna de l'accompagner, des fois que son admirateur serait un pervers, un maniaque… Il accepta lorsqu'elle commença à s'enflammer.

''Ça va aller, bébé. Je serai là.''

Il la rassura encore un peu avant de raccrocher.

''BON ! MAINTENANT PLACE AU COSTUME ! J'en ai un parfait pour ce soir !'' Chantonnai-je.

Il se laissa faire, mais au bout d'une heure il ne tenait plus. Mais peu importe, tout était parfait et il fallait vraiment que j'aille voir Rosalie.

#AS#

J'arrivai au bureau de Rosalie moins d'une heure plus tard. Elle avait le nez plongé dans une pile de dossiers et se mit à hurler lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

''OH, tu en as mis du temps !

- Rose, il n'est même pas midi,'' répliquai-je en riant.

Elle se releva et me balança le sac. Je le rattrapai au vol et l'ouvris afin d'admirer le bijou qu'Emmett lui avait envoyé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait tapé fort.

''Oh, mais qu'est-ce que t'attends làààà ?'' Criai-je.

Je sortis le bijou de sa boîte et l'attachai autour de son poignet malgré ses protestations. Il était magnifique sur elle et je notai mentalement de féliciter Emmett.

''Je ne peux pas le porter, je suis avec Emmett, tu t'imagines ?

- Oh, mais ça va ! Tu ne le trompes pas ! Ce n'est qu'un simple bijou.''

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux et je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je dirais ensuite, elle semblait être à l'affût. Je me doutais bien qu'elle trouverait mes réactions bizarres, mais il fallait à tout prix que je joue le jeu.

''Bien, et du coup, ce soir… je vais t'accompagner. J'irai avec toi et je m'installerai un peu plus loin. Comme ça, tu ne risqueras rien.

- Tu es sûre ? Oh Alice, imagine si c'est un papi ? Ou pire encore… un adolescent ?'' Frissonna-t-elle.

Je mourais d'envie de rire. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le faire.

''Je serai là, je te dis. Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ?

- Si, bien sûr… mais… Oh, et puis merde. Il faut que j'y aille, au moins pour lui dire d'arrêter.

- Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ?''

Elle m'expliqua qu'au départ, cette situation lui plaisait parce que plaire était quelque chose que toutes les femmes appréciaient, mais que depuis qu'elle était avec Emmett, tout ça la mettait mal à l'aise malgré qu'Emmett l'ait rassurée à de nombreuses reprises.

Nous déjeunâmes rapidement et je promis de venir la rejoindre un peu avant 19h afin de l'accompagner à ce dîner. J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello.**

**Et bien voilà, je poste maintenant l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Je le répète, il aura un OUTTAKE ou peut être plus. Pour l'instant un est déjà écrit.**

**Je vous remercie toute, Grazie, Louise Malone, Milk40, Bellatrix18,sarinette60 et toutes celle que j'ai oubliée...**

**A demain ! **

**CHAPITRE SOIXANTE**

**POV de Rosalie**

Alice arriva une demi-heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous et m'aida à me préparer rapidement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait à ce point à me faire porter une robe mais je ne protestai pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

Alors j'enfilai la robe verte qu'elle tenait à me faire porter. Nous nous précipitâmes ensuite dans un taxi.

''Bien, tu vas rentrer toute seule d'abord au cas où il serait là.

- Emmett doit nous rejoindre. Je l'appellerai quand on sera devant le restaurant.

- Très bien…''dit-Alice.

J'étais stressée, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure comme s'il allait éclater. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si stressée, mais c'était comme si cette soirée était la plus importante de ma vie. Je sentais que quelque chose d'important allait se produire et je savais que ma vie allait s'en trouver changée.

Le trajet vers le restaurant me sembla à la fois long et très court, et je ne

pus m'empêcher de commencer à paniquer.

Le taxi s'arrêta juste devant le restaurant et je scrutai les alentours, observant chaque homme. J'étais vraiment stressée.

''Bien, c'est l'heure,'' me dit la petite brune à mes côtés.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Emmett.

''Allo ?

- Hey, tu es où ?'' Lui demandai-je directement.

Alice et moi nous approchâmes de l'entrée.

''Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas me libérer. J'ai un imprévu… Mais Alice est là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Je te ramènerai à la maison, c'est promis,'' dit-il.

J'étais déçue. Et beaucoup moins rassurée. J'avais compté sur la présence d'Emmett, et apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être là me peinait.

Je racontai ce qu'il en était à Alice et elle me força alors à rentrer. Elle alla s'installer à une table non loin de la mienne. Je m'assis, ne sachant pas si je devais me mettre à l'aise et hésitant à retirer ma veste. Alice prit les devants et me commanda une tequila. J'avalai le verre aussi vite que possible et regardai l'heure. 18h57. Plus que trois minutes et je serais fixée.

J'eus à peine le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Emmett pour lui dire qu'il me manquait qu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre non loin de moi.

Emmett se tenait en face de moi, dans un costume, et il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

''Oh, bébé. Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir !

- Je suis à l'heure. ''

Il s'installa en face de moi.

''Euh, je suis désolée mon cœur, je te jure que je préfèrerais largement dîner avec toi mais… Il va arriver…'' Dis-je doucement, regardant partout autour de moi, comme si j'étais persécutée.

Emmett se mit à rire doucement et me fixa longuement.

''Bébé, tu ne comprends pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ?''

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

''Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis ton admirateur, chérie. C'est moi qui t'envoie tous ces cadeaux.''

Je le regardai et je suis sûre que je devais avoir l'air bête mais là, c'est comme si je venais de me prendre un mur.

Et puis d'un coup, j'éclatai de rire. La pression contenue en moi redescendit d'un coup.

''Mon Dieu, mais tu es fou.''


	63. Chapter 63

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Et bien ça y'est, le grand jour est arrivé... **

**Voici le DERNIER CHAPITRE, on se retrouve en bas !**

**CHAPITRE SOIXANTE ET UN**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Après ma révélation de la semaine dernière, c'était comme si j'avais déclenché une réaction en chaîne. Déjà, c'était comme si Rosalie m'aimait encore plus que c'était possible.

Chaque matin, elle m'apportait mon petit déjeuner au lit. Elle me couvrait de petites attentions. C'était touchant mais je m'évertuais à lui répéter que je n'avais pas fait ça pour qu'elle change, même s'il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant.

Nous avions parlé, fait des projets. Tout allait vite entre nous mais nous savions que c'était ce qu'il nous fallait.

Rosalie avait pris la décision d'aller dîner chez nos parents. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas pressée de revoir sa mère, mais mon père lui avait assuré qu'il l'avait mise en garde et que si elle dépassait de nouveau les bornes, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, il n'hésiterait pas à la quitter sur le champ.

Rosalie avait certes une rancœur envers sa mère, mais elle ne souhaitait pas ça.

Quant à moi, ce qui me stressait c'était plutôt ce que je m'apprêtais à demander à James. Je n'avais pas dormi la nuit dernière, réfléchissant sans cesse à ce que je devais dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en penserait ni comment je devrais m'y prendre.

**#AS#**

La route jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans un silence tendu. Mon père nous avait tous conviés à les rejoindre ici, parce qu'il était en déplacement et que ça nous permettrait de nous voir.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant, l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore plus. Ni James, ni Rose ne dirent bonjour à leur mère, et cette dernière eut le culot de demander pourquoi.

Le repas fut bon, et je profitai que James aille fumer une cigarette pour aller discuter avec lui.

''James ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr,'' dit-il en allumant sa cigarette.

J'étais nerveux. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et j'avais peur de sa réaction.

''Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte ?

- Quoi ? Non,'' répondis-je étonné.

Il recracha la fumée de nicotine.

''Alors c'est oui.

- Oui pour quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu vas me demander bien sûr. Tu peux épouser ma sœur.''

James était loin d'être idiot, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y verrait clair tout de suite. Mais j'étais soulagé qu'il m'ait dit oui.

''Heureusement que tu m'as demandé à l'extérieur, ma mère aurait sûrement fait une syncope, ou elle se serait jetée sur la table pour t'étriper.

- Va bien falloir qu'elle l'apprenne…

- Préviens ton père d'abord. Il a l'air de savoir la tenir. ''

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je prévins mon père quelques jours après que Rose m'ait dit oui.

Nous nous mariâmes moins de deux mois après. Rosalie avait couru les boutiques de robes de mariée pendant trois semaines et avait fini par trouver la robe parfaite avec Alice.

La veille nous nous étions séparés comme le voulait la coutume, et c'est ce qui avait été le plus dur. Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, jamais nous ne nous étions séparés.

Alors j'avais tenté de lui envoyer quelques SMS en cachette d'Alice et James qui s'étaient donné pour objectif de nous laisser séparés le plus longtemps possible.

J'avais fini la soirée passablement éméché, mais heureux à l'idée d'épouser la femme de ma vie.

Le lendemain, c'est stressé que je me préparai. James s'amusa à me charrier tout du long et vers 14h, ce fut enfin l'heure.

Je retrouvai Rosalie à la chapelle et fus bouleversé de la voir arriver vêtue de sa robe blanche.

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Je fis danser Rosalie une bonne partie de la nuit, et puis vers 4h du matin, nous nous envolâmes vers notre lieu de lune de miel. Venise.

Lorsque nous nous couchâmes après une nuit de sexe torride, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que neuf mois plus tard nous serions trois…

**FIN**

**Et voilà, c'est ici qu'on se quitte pour cette histoire.**

**Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui ont reviewer, qui m'ont soutenue, encouragée lors des coups durs, les sales reviews.**

**Je publierais un Outtake ou deux à part mais rien de plus.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus autant qu'à moi.**

**Encore merci !**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour '' Un choix de vie '' ma nouvelle fiction.**


End file.
